Peligro! Secretos revelados!
by pome-chan
Summary: Los secretos guardados por Helga durante tantos años corren peligro de ser revelados! pero sólo hay una posibilidad de que eso no ocurra, aceptará Helga ser chantajeada por Brainy? ültimo capítulo! Gracias a todos por su apoyo!
1. La proposición de Brainy

**Peligro! Secretos revelados!**

Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Hey Arnold! Al decir verdad, tengo más fanfics, que a ustedes no le deben de interesar pues son de otras series, los cuales están bastante inconclusos pero no pude evitar comenzar a hacer uno de esta serie! Me encanta, a mi parecer HxA es una de las parejas más tiernas de la TV!. Bueno no los molesto más, aquí está el primer capítulo! Que lo disfruten!

NA:

"..." (En cursiva) pensamientos de los personajes.

"**..."(En cursiva y negrita) **cuando un personaje esta hablando en voz alta.

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 1:"La propuesta de Brainy"**

"**Oh! Cruel destino!"** se lamentaba una pequeña niña en el interior de su habitación sin darse cuenta de que en el exterior una fuerte lluvia azotaba contra su ventana. Helga era una niña fuerte, jamás se la veía llorar y esta no sería la excepción, más sin embargo en algo tendría que desahogarse, como acostumbraba a hacerlo en su diario personal dirigido a su amor secreto y a la simple luz de un velador en medio de la oscuridad. **"Cómo es posible que después de haber confesado mis sentimientos finalmente a mi amado él haya preferido ignorarlos?"** Pero a pesar de no derramar lágrimas, su tristeza se notaba en su voz, en la recitación de sus palabras **"Acaso esa fue la forma de evadirlos? De escapar a darme una respuesta? No esperaba que me correspondiera pues sé que no es así, pero... es que acaso no merecía yo saber la verdad de sus labios? Después de tantos años de amor incondicional? Era mucho pedir?"** Y después de tanto pensar y pensar finalmente llegó a una conclusión, a una dura y realista conclusión. **"Por supuesto, como no lo pensé antes, estamos hablando de Arnold, el señor considerado que se preocupa por todas las personas que lo rodean, quién jamás haría daño..."** y cerró sus ojos sintiéndose débil **"...es por eso que prefirió hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido, para evitarme el amargo sabor del rechazo, para no lastimarme. Pero... irónicamente... eso no hace más que enamorarme y enamorarme más cada día..."** y ahora se dirigió a mirar hacia la ventana, y observar la lluvia caer, sintiendo envidia de no poder ser tan libre como cada una de las gotas lo eran **"ese será mi destino y mi condena...por fingir ser alguien que no soy? Por llevar puesta esta mascara tantos años?"** y ahora dirigió su mirada hacia el oscuro y gris cielo **"Dios, sé que no lo merezco, pero... sólo quiero pedirte un deseo, un único deseo..." **con ambas manos tomó fuertemente la vestimenta que cubría su pecho, sintiendo como éste se suprimía hacia dentro casi sin dejarle respirar **"por favor... haz que Arnold desaparezca de mi corazón, que se marche y no vuelva...y dame una oportunidad de ser amada por alguien y te juro que a ese alguien lo haré inmensamente feliz, sólo viviré para él!"** y al pronunciar esas últimas palabras un rayo ensordecedor cayó sobre la tierra, como último detalle para finalizar el pacto. Y así, lentamente, Helga se fue quedando dormida dando descanso así a sus pensamientos y a sus sentimientos sin notar, que era cuidadosamente vigilada por una persona, quien velaba también por sus sueños.

**-------------------------------**

"**Me siento tan confundido!"** mientras tanto, un niño pelirrubio gritaba a las paredes de su habitación **"lo que sucedió ayer... no pudo haber sucedido... no es verdad!"** y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos intentando mantener en orden las ideas **"Helga, la niña que me ha odiado desde el preescolar no puede amarme! No puede ser!"** y finalmente cansado de dar vueltas se dejó caer sobre su cama **"No puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta! Pero..."**

Flashback

"Arnold...mira...sobre lo que dije allá atrás... es decir estábamos nerviosos y..."

"...Nos dejamos llevar..."

"Si, así es..."

"En realidad no me amas, verdad?..."

"Si..."

"En verdad tu me odias, no es así?"

"Claro que te odio cabeza de balón! Y no lo olvides! Oíste? Nunca!"

End Flashback

"**Porqué dije todas esas cosas? Porqué las dijo ella? Porqué lo hicimos!"** y apagó la luz sumergiéndose en la oscuridad apreciando mejor así la lluvia que yacía afuera **"Qué hubiera sucedido si yo no la hubiera interrumpido? Si la hubiera dejado hablar? Qué es lo que me habría dicho? Me habría confirmado lo que me confesó en la torre?..."** su impaciencia estaba llegando a los límites, tenía que asegurarse, tenía que preguntarle a Helga lo que sospechaba, aunque no recibiera la respuesta que tanto ansiaba...

**-------------------------------**

**Al día siguiente en la escuela...**

"**Helga! Necesito hablar contigo!"** una apurada niña llego a lado de su amiga en mitad del patio de recreo.

"**Phoebe! Por fin! Donde te habías metido! Te tengo que contar algo muy importante!"** exclamó Helga, no menos apurada que su amiga.

"**Es precisamente de lo que te tengo que hablar, me..."** pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por su amiga.

"**Eso tendrá que esperar amiga! Lo mío es urgente!"**

"**Pero..."** quiso protestar la niña

"**Ya he tomado una decisión."** Pero esas simples palabras la dejó paralizada, pues estaba al tanto de a lo que se refería Helga. La noche anterior mantuvo una larga comunicación telefónica con ella, donde cada palabra salía de su boca en forma de tristes lamentos que hacían que se le partiera el corazón a ella también. No cabía duda alguna de la consecuencia que tendría lo acontecido, una solución definitva. Pero nada había preparado a Phoebe para escuchar semejante determinación de parte de su mejor amiga. **"Me rendiré. Dejare que Mantecado haga su vida y yo la mía."**

"**Qué!"** exclamó una sorprendida Phoebe **"Pero Helga! Lo vas a dejar ir? Así de fácil?"**

"**No puedo obligarlo a amarme." **respondió sencillamente Helga, pero al ver la mirada poco satisfecha de su amiga prosiguió **"Phoebe! He estado persiguiéndolo desde hace siete años! Todo tiene un límite!"**

"**Pero Helga! Después de todo lo que has hecho por él! No puedes rendirte así de fácil! No puedes tirar todos estos años a la basura así sin más!"**

"**Esos años ya están perdidos! Y no estoy dispuesta a seguir perdiendo los que vienen de esta forma! A penas tengo 11 años! Tengo toda una vida por delante!"**

"**Pero Helga..."** Phoebe realmente estaba muy preocupada por ella, sabía lo importante que Arnold era para ella, pero también sabía que el brillo en sus ojos significaban determinación **"... estás segura?"**

"**Amiga..."** comenzó por responder Helga en un tono dulce y comprensivo, agradecida de tener una amiga que se preocupara tanto por ella **"lo que sucedió después de haber salvado al vecindario sólo me sirvió para comprender lo lejos que se encuentra mantecado de mi alcance. Ya no quiero seguir sacrificándome, es la primera vez ... que tengo tantos deseos de ser... feliz."**

"**Pero pensé que mantecado era tu felicidad, escribir poemas en su nombre, alabar su imagen, ayudarlo secretamente..."**

"**Y así era!" **interrumpió la pelirrubia **"Pero... ya no lo es... ahora su recuerdo sólo me da... me da..."** no encontraba la palabra perfecta para describir ese sentimiento.

"**dolor..."**afirmó su amiga con una triste sonrisa y apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Helga en forma de apoyo **"...es la primera vez que eres tan sincera conmigo en cuanto a tus sentimientos Helga, es una clara señal de madurez."** Helga sonrió

"**Gracias... tengo tu apoyo entonces?..."**

"**Por supuesto, pero..."**repentinamente Phoebe bajo su vista hacia el suelo **"debo confesar que me gustaría oírte decir que esta conversación nunca sucedió, como siempre lo hacías cuando hablábamos de él."**

"**Supongo... que eso también quedó en el pasado."** Helga volvió a sonreír pero repentinamente recordó algo **"Por cierto, que era lo que tenías que decirme?"**

"**Es verdad! Casi lo olvido! Casualmente hace un momento me encontré con..."**comenzó a explicar Phoebe sin notar que a cada palabra pronunciada la piel de su amiga se tornaba más y más pálida.

**-------------------------------**

"**Cielos viejo! Aún no puedo creer lo que me estás contando!"** exclamó Gerald a Arnold mientras ambos caminaban por lo pasillos de la escuela con algunos libros en mano y camino a la biblioteca. **"Es como si me estuvieras hablando de una Helga G. Pataki de otra Dimensión!"**

"**Pues puedes creerlo Gerald..."** respondió Arnold mientras suspiraba largamente, sintiéndose tan o más confundido que su amigo **"Que es lo que debo hacer ahora?"** terminó suplicando,

"**Como que qué vas a hacer ahora!"** respondió este como si estuviera frente a algo sobrenatural **"Pensé que habías dicho que todo estaba ya solucionado."**Finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca y pasaron sus libros por la pequeña ventanilla.

"**Eso fue lo que también creí yo! Pero...ella... Hay! no lo sé Gerald! Es todo tan confuso!"**claramente Arnold estaba desesperado.

"**Aquí lo único confuso es Helga."** Dijo simplemente Gerald restándole importancia al asunto **"Primero dijo que te amaba y luego que te odiaba, definitivamente sentimientos muy semejantes si me permites decirlo viejo. Como no lo pensamos antes!"** terminó irónicamente Gerald mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta hacia el salón. **"Es muy fácil confundirlos!"**

"**Esto es serio Gerald. Además... que tal si fui yo quien la obligó a decir eso!"** preguntó Arnold sabiendo perfectamente que en lugar de ser esa una pregunta que daba paso a una posibilidad fue en realidad una afirmación.

"**Que tú qué! Jaja por favor viejo! Nadie, absolutamente NADIE puede obligar a Helga G. Pataki a decir ó hacer algo que ella no quiera! Si dijo que te odiaba es porque TE ODIA! Tan simple como eso."** Y al voltear vio como Arnold abría sus ojos como platos por lo recién dicho **"No sé porque te sorprendes tanto, fue algo que siempre supimos."**.

"**Oh? No! No es eso. Lo que acabas de decir..."** finalmente Arnold reaccionó.

"**Que cosa? Que te odia?..."**

"**No, lo que dijiste antes! Tienes razón! Ella me dijo que me amaba y si nadie la obligó a hacerlo es porque quiso decirlo! Porque así lo sentía!"** extrañadamente para su amigo, Arnold parecía emocionado por lo que acababa de descubrir, así que antes de que se hiciera daño decidió romper su burbujita de sueños.

"**De acuerdo dijo que te amaba y que? Lo dijo una sola vez! Una contra las millones de veces en las que te dijo que te odiaba!"**

"**Vamos Gerald! No fueron tantas!"**

"**Los insultos y amenazas también cuentan."**quiso insistir.

"**El caso es que lo hizo!"** el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo comenzaba a preocupar a Gerald.

"**Arnold, viejo, estamos hablando de Helga G. Pataki! La niña que te ha molestado, humillado e insultado desde que tenemos uso de razón! Que posibilidad puede haber de que sienta lo contrario a lo que sus acciones demuestran!"**desesperadamente intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

"**Sé que es muy difícil para ti creerlo Gerald pero para mi no lo es, tú no estuviste allí pero yo sí! Si hubieras visto sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro también lo estarías dudando!"** terminó finalmente.

"**De acuerdo viejo. Si están tan seguro de lo que viste entonces porque no vas y lo confirmas?"**terminó por rendirse Gerald.

"**De qué hablas?"** Arnold parecía confundido.

"**De que vayas, la enfrentes y se lo preguntes cara a cara!"** exclamó decididamente Gerald enfrentando a su amigo, queriendo retarlo a hacerlo.

"**Si! Tienes razón Gerald! Eso mismo voy a hacer y ahora!"**decididamente Arnold se dispuso a marcharse para el asombro de su amigo

"**Si viejo, además lo peor que puede pasarte es que te mande directo al hospital."** Quiso intimidarlo.

"**Es un riesgo que deberé tomar."**pero lejos de hacerlo Arnold dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a paso decidido. Dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta.

**-------------------------------**

"**QUÉ!"** Phoebe pareció finalmente respirar aliviada, la apariencia de su amiga, desde que había comenzado a contarle todo lo sucedido, parecía ser la de una fantasma, incluso parecía haber dejado de respirar. **"Pero quién se cree que es!"**

"**Mantén la calma Helga, no es tan grave como parece. No creo que Brainy tenga malas intenciones."** Dijo calmadamente Phoebe.

"**Cómo! Acaso te has estado escuchando Phoebe!"** exclamó exaltada Helga **"Ese sujeto es un total aprovechado y lo que me propone es un ultraje!"**

"**Pero Helga, yo creo que es una buena oportunidad para que empieces con tu nueva vida por así decirlo. Y qué mejor manera que saliendo con alguien más?"** La pequeña cabecita de Phoebe comenzaba a maquinar un plan. Aunque claro, su pequeña sugerencia pasó totalmente desapercibida por Helga, como lo esperaba.

"**Es que acaso no eres conciente de lo alarmante de la situación! Phoebe! Toda una vida de guardar celosamente mi secreto podrían terminarse en tan solo unos minutos sólo por un chantaje! "** Helga continuaba exaltada, se podía ver en sus ojos los deseos que tenía de matar a Brainy.

"**Debo confesar que a mi también me extraño mucho cuando Brainy me lo reveló. Jamás pensé que alguien te conociera tanto o más que yo, que soy tu mejor amiga. Lo poco que me contó me sirvió para saber que no estaba bromeando pues de verdad sabe prácticamente toda tu vida."** Y en verdad que no cabía en si misma de la impresión, Brainy siempre había pasado desapercibido, al menos para ellas y repentinamente aparecía para enfrentarlas y proponerles semejante propuesta. No parecía ser su estilo, de verdad debió de haber tenido un buen motivo para hacerlo.

"**No sé porque a mi también me sorprende, si cada vez que me encontraba en un rincón admirando la fotografía de mantecado o suspirando por él inmediatamente sentía su molesto jadeo en mi nuca. Pero creí que con tantos golpes de parte mía perdería la memoria."** Explicó sencillamente Helga haciendo que su amiga se riera nerviosamente.

"**Al parecer no fue un método muy eficiente Helga, se sabe de memoria hasta los más mínimos detalles, es como si hubiera sido tu sombra todos estos años. Pero bien, qué piensas hacer Helga? Tengo la misión de responderle antes de que termine el día de clases."** Preguntó calmadamente Phoebe sabiendo lo terca que era su amiga.

"**Esas preguntas ni se preguntan Phoebe. Mi respuesta es un definitivo e inminente NO. Y dile a Brainy que será mejor que no se me cruce por que sino sufrirá las consecuencias, cortesía de la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores."**Phoebe no pudo más que sonreír al ver como su amiga había recuperado sus ánimos y su sentido del humor, y decididamente comenzó a alejarse en busca de Brainy.

"**Finalmente se quedó sola. Esta es mi oportunidad."** Dijo para sí mismo Arnold mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a Helga quién se encontraba quieta en mitad del patio, al parecer pensando. No le había resultado muy difícil encontrarla rápidamente pues se podían escuchar sus gritos, provenientes de la conversación de quien sabe que con Phoebe, a varios metros a la redonda.

"Dios mío qué hice? Qué tal si ese tonto se enfada y revela a los cuatro vientos mis más profundos y vergonzosos secretos? Qué tal si todos lo creen? Qué tal si Arnold lo cree?" Helga estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras Phoebe para evitar semejante catástrofe pero se obligó a pararse y a calmarse a sí misma. "Calma Helga, eso nunca sucederá. Si el cabeza de balón no lo creyó de tu propia boca, menos aún lo hará de un rumor. Además lo dejé completamente convencido de que lo odiaba con todo mi corazón, eso era lo que él quería escuchar."

"**Helga..."** la susodicha se volteó violentamente a quién le hablaba notablemente exaltada.

"**Ha! Eres tu Arnoldo..."** se calmó al encontrarse con su cabeza de balón, corrección, con su ex-cabeza de balón **"qué quieres?"**

"**Lamento haberte asustado Helga."** Comenzó notablemente nervioso Arnold **"bueno...yo... q-quería saber si..si..."**

"**Si qué Arnoldo! No tengo todo tu tiempo sabes?"** prácticamente gritó Helga, después de todas las emociones acontecidas en el día, Arnold era a la última persona que quería ver.

"**Si, si... Helga... bueno... yo...tú..."** pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos las palabras simplemente no salían lo que empezó a exasperar a Helga, no tenía ánimos de estar cerca de él, le hacía daño.

"**Será mejor que te dejes de rodeos Cabeza de Balón! Si no quieres que te deje aquí plantado con la palabra en la boc..."**

"**ME AMAS!"** soltó atropelladamente Arnold sin tomar en cuenta el volumen de su voz, ya que además de llamar la atención de varios alumnos, había sonado como una exigencia, por primera vez, dirigida a Helga.

"**ca..."**Helga quedó simplemente paralizada, definitivamente no se esperaba esa pregunta_. "Ok, me equivoqué. Él SI LO CREERÍA! Y ahora que HAGO!"_

_**-------------------------------**_

Y bien? Qué les pareció?. En primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas por el flashback, estoy más que segura de que la conversación no fue exactamente así, pero es que accidentalmente borré el video de la película y pues entenderán que tuve que hacerlo de memoria, espero me perdonen.

Creo que más de uno estará de acuerdo en que está bastante aburrido debido a que son puras conversaciones, pero la verdad es que no se me da el escribir acción, lo siento. Pero por lo menos les ahorré varias de ellas, como las molestas explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido en la torre a Gerald y a Phoebe, y pues la conversación entre Phoebe y Brainy que si bien tal vez era necesaria quería colocarla así para que ustedes descubrieran cual era la proposición, aunque creo que fui bastante obvia con ello. Pero si bien me expresé mal y no se entendió lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo. Claro está que haya próximo, pues eso sólo dependerá de sus reviews! Así que todo aquel que se tome la molestia de escribirme uno le estaré muy agradecida y por supuesto también se aceptan reclamos y sugerencias! Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Entre la espada y la pared

**Capítulo 2:"Entre la espada y la pared"**

Hola de nuevo a todos! Estoy muy feliz por la bienvenida que me han dado mis lectores!

Aquí van los agradecimientos!

**Bkpets:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por darme mi primer review! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la idea del chantaje! Se que no se apega mucho a la personalidad de Brainy pero eso tiene una muy buena explicación, que ya lo verás en los capítulos futuros! No digo más nada!. Gracias a dios que a nadie le pareció muy aburrido lo de las explicaciones, porque la verdad es las que más me gustan a mi. Y Hey! No te eches abajo así amiga! Eres una buena autora y tienes ideas originales! Ojala y algún día a mi se me ilumine la cabecilla con una así!. Que bueno que te haya gustado esa escena aunque quedo a medias debido a que se terminaba el capi, pero ahora lo tendrás completo! Y en cuanto a lo de creer y no creer pues, en este capí descubrirás que a la única que hay que convencer es a la mismísima Helga! Arnold puede ser terco cuando se lo propone! Jaja gracias por la idea! Espero que este capi te guste! Besitos!

**Bishojo-scm:** Hola! Gracias por tus consejos! Los tendré en cuenta!. Y de verdad, muchisisisisisisimas gracias por decirme lo de los reviews anónimos, te juro que se me había pasado ese detalle! Pero ya lo arreglé gracias a vos!. Y si, yo también creo que mi idea no es muy original que digamos pero eso me pasa por leer tanto! Se me pegaron irremediablemente! Jaja! Pero prometo hacerlo lo más diferente posible! Gracias por tus consejos y espero continúes leyendo este fic!

**DARKHELGA:** Hola a ti también! Que bien! Eres la segunda persona que le gusto eso del chantaje! No sabes como me sube eso el ánimo! Pues si, Helga quiere olvidar a Arnold, pero nadie dijo que fuera fácil he? Es difícil olvidarse de un día para otro un amor que se lleva por más de siete años, no? Y más aún si es el primero y al parecer el verdadero. Gracias por tu apoyo! Hago lo mejor que puedo! Espero que este capi también te guste y que me dejes otro review, si? Besitos!

**Sailor angel7:** Hola! Deseos cumplidos! Me leíste la mente chica! Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo!

**Karen Black Potter Evans:** Hola! Hay que mal! Me descubriste! Soy mala! Jajaja. Pues la verdad es que hay que hacerlo sufrir tanto como Helga lo hizo en la serie, pero lamentablemente la mayoría de las autoras nos ensañamos con él debido a esto! Pobrecito!. Te entiendo perfectamente, me he leído prácticamente todos los fics de esta serie en este sitio y es una verdadera pena que muchos que eran verdaderamente buenos se hayan quedado a medias! Es una verdadera lástima, pero no te preocupes, aunque dudo que el mío llegue a ser tan bueno, lo continuaré hasta el final, lo prometo! Gracias por tu review!

**shirayuki asuka:** Hola! De verdad de gustó esa frase? Jaja y yo que pensé que era muy melancólica y me iban a tirar de tomatazos por ponerla! Jaja pero no pude resistirme a hacerlo! muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y espero que este capi te guste!

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! No esperaba tener tantos! Ya verán que fue tanta mi emoción que deje chorro de agradecimiento! Jaja!

Debo confesar que no estoy muy satisfecha con este capi, pero lo dejaré a sus criticas, aun así prometo que el tercero será mucho mejor! Que lo disfruten!

Hay algo que olvidé colocar en el capi anterior y que se que muchos me colgaran si no lo hago, lo haré ahora pero no prometo acordarme para el próximo.

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold lamentablemente no me pertenece, si así fuera ya habría sacado la película de la selva hace tiempo y sé que mucho estarán de acuerdo conmigo con esta idea. Ahora si al fic!

**-------------------------------**

Un extraño silencio se formó en el patio de la escuela, bastante raro si se puede decir contando con que se trataba del recreo. Una multitud de gente se había formado alrededor de los dos protagonistas de tal acontecimiento, observándolos sin perder detalle de sus expresiones ni de sus movimientos, incluso ellos mismos no podían moverse o pronunciar palabra.

Arnold y Helga permanecían allí, frente a frente, sin poder apartar sus ojos fijos de los del otro. Ciertamente un ambiente de tensión de había formado a su alrededor, aunque no se dieran cuenta. Arnold a la expectativa de la respuesta de Helga y ella intentando buscar un buen método de escapar de allí. Pero ésta última pudo reaccionar y actuar, por supuesto lo primero que atinó a hacer fue...

"**Y ustedes que miran montón de zopencos!"** gritó a todos sus compañeros esparciendo el pánico** "Aquí no hay nada que ver! Anden! MUÉVANSE!"**. Y algunos con miedo y otros con decepción no tuvieron más remedio que irse y continuar con sus cosas, era bien sabido que no era bueno meterse con Helga G. Pataki, ningún rumor valía la pena de ser golpeados, nisiquiera lo que sus propios oídos habían escuchado. Después de todo, eso era imposible, ellos no podían estar hablando de amor, o sí?.

Al regresar todo ya a la normalidad, para Arnold, se podía decir que habían adquirido finalmente algo de privacidad. Pero, en cambio, Helga estaba aprovechando todo ese revuelo para alejarse lentamente rogando por pasar desapercibida. Y ya se había dado la media vuelta para irse cuando...

"**Me amas?..."** nuevamente Arnold le había hecho esa misma y tortuosa pregunta, aunque esta vez su tono había sido más bajo y a modo de suplica, y por lo mismo se había acercado un poco más a Helga para que ésta lo escuchara. Y ella no pudo más que rendirse y hacerle frente.

"**Creí que eso ya había quedado claro Cabeza de Balón!"** exclamó Helga cruzándose de brazos y adoptando la misma actitud fría de siempre, luchando contra su yo interior por no decirle la verdad y alejarse lo más pronto de él.

"**Quizás si para ti, pero no para mi Helga."** Respondió Arnold sin apartar sus ojos de los de Helga, poniéndola aún más nerviosa, pero a su vez, intentando ver la verdad en ellos más allá de sus palabras. **"No estoy convencido, podrías responderme..."** y vio como ella habría su boca para contestar **"...con sinceridad... por favor?"**

"**NO!"** dijo Helga sin remordimiento alguno directo a la cara de Arnold.

"**Cómo?"** dijo éste sin querer entender lo que ésta le decía, pero estudiando claramente como Helga apartaba su mirada de la suya para continuar.

"**Que no te amo Arnoldo!"** a pesar de decirlo claramente, su voz quiso traicionarla al quebrarse un poco y no pudo más que tragar saliva para tomar fuerzas y continuar. **"Te dije que te odiaba y que lo seguiré haciendo! Te queda alguna duda!"**

"**P-pero tu, en la torre, me habías dicho que si lo hacías! I-incluso t-tu m-me bes..."** las mejillas de Arnold poco a poco se volvían a teñir de carmesí.

"**Ni me lo recuerdes Arnoldo!"**lo frenó Helga para evitar que a ella también le sucediera lo mismo ante el recuerdo **"Te dije que estaba nerviosa y que fue un error, un estúpido y completo error, de acuerdo!"**

"**Tú no dijiste eso! Fui yo quien te obligó a hacerlo Helga!"** reclamó el niño.

"**A si?"** respondió Helga **"pues me leíste los pensamientos Cabeza de Balón porque era justamente lo que te iba a decir! Y lo que tú quisiste escuchar!"**

"**Helga..."**repentinamente Arnold se acercó aún más a ella tomándola de la mano, para así transmitirle confianza **"por favor, dime la verdad..."**

"**La verdad?"** repentinamente se soltó salvajemente de su agarre sorprendiendo así a Arnold **"La verdad es que TE ODIO Cabeza de Balón! Así que no insistas!"** y así se fue rápidamente del lugar pasando por al lado de Arnold y empujando severapero intencionalmente su hombro con el propio. Y al mismo tiempo, el timbre que señalaba que el recreo había finalizado sonó.

Helga llegó como pudo al salón de clases **"PHOEBE!"** y cayó rendida al lado del asiento y a los pies de su mejor amiga, la cuál la miró sumamente extraña.

"**Qué sucede Helga?"**. Preguntó mientras veía como su amiga poco a poco recuperaba el aliento

"**Por lo que más quieras! Dime que aún no has hablado con Brainy!"**suplicó desesperadamente Helga mirando fijamente a su amiga, de verdad lucía exasperada y eso no hizo más que preocupar a Phoebe.

"**mmm pues no Helga, da la casualidad de que no pude dar con él antes de que tocara el timbre que daba por terminado el recreo."** Finalmente Helga pudo respirar aliviada y adoptando una posición totalmente diferente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudir calmadamente el polvo en su ropa.

"**ho, bueno, estuve pensándolo mejor y creo que si saldré con Brainy."** Dijo tranquilamente esperando ver la reacción de su amiga.

"**Ya veo, pero porque ese cambio tan drástico de opinión Helga, sucedió algo?"**

"**No! Como crees? Para nada!"** respondió sumamente nerviosa buscando un buen pretexto **"Es solo que creo que no me hará mal salir con el chico verdad? Sólo será por una vez!"**

"**Como tú digas Helga. Entonces le diré que si aceptaste, de acuerdo?"**

"**De acuerdo!"** y así sin más, ambas niñas se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes dispuestas a prestar atención a las clases

**-------------------------------**

"**Muy bien, ahora continúen con los ejercicios de la página 184 mientras me voy por cinco minutos a la dirección, de acuerdo?"**

"**Si, señor Simmons!"** respondieron todos los alumnos de 5º año a su maestro, aliviados de tener un rato libre, mientras éste se iba por la puerta del salón. Los murmullos y los avioncitos de papel volando no se hicieron esperar.

"**Hey Anrold!"** llamó Gerald a su mejor amigo, dándose vuelta para encararlo pues él se encontraba en el asiento trasero del suyo.

"**mh? Oh! Si? Que pasa?"** respondió éste sumamente distraído.

"**Eso es lo que te he estado preguntando viejo! Cómo te fue con Helga? Por la cara que traes se ve que no muy bien!"**

"**Así es Gerald."** Contestó bajando la mirada.

"**Hay no! No me digas que te dijo que DE VERDAD TE AMA!"** gritó histéricamente, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo escucharan.

"**Baja la voz Gerald! No, me dijo que no me ama, es más, me dijo que me odiaba."**respondió bajando aún más la mirada sin saber porque le producía tanta melancolía el recordar las duras palabras de Helga una y otra vez retumbando en su mente.

"**Eso es genial viejo!"**A pesar de recibir un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras Gerald no pudo evitar extrañarse por la actitud de su amigo. **"Pero porque traes esa cara entonces he?"** y al ver que Arnold no respondía sólo se alarmó más, parándose al instante **"Viejo! No me digas que es por esto!"** y él siguió sin decir una palabra, afirmando con su silencio lo dicho por su amigo **"Por el amor de Dios Arnold! Deberías de estar radiante de felicidad! La chica más violenta y poco femenina de la escuela no está detrás de ti! Todas tus preocupaciones..!"**

Pero repentinamente algo captó fuertemente la atención de Gerald ya que éste miraba fijamente hacia un costado del salón, la mirada que dirigía no era muy amigable que digamos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Arnold y llevado por su curiosidad volteó a observar hacia el punto de concentración. Hablando de preocupaciones...

Una niña de swetter azul y de anteojos hablaba animadamente con uno de los alumnos.

"**Rayos! Ya es la segunda vez en éste día que los veo juntos!"** exclamó un amargado Gerald mientras se volvía a posicionar en su asiento. **"Crees que se traigan algo viejo?**. Arnold observó por un momento a su amigo y luego volvió a dirigir su atención hacia la parejita.

"**Phoebe y Brainy? No lo creo."** Respondió éste muy seguro de si mismo implantando algo de calma en Gerald. Pero después no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a cierta niña rubia de dos coletas, quien muy concentrada realizaba los ejercicios de matemáticas y de vez en cuando desviaba su atención hacia su amiga. Pero en un momento se sintió observada y Helga se topó con la mirada atenta de Arnold, y así quedaron por unos segundos hasta que Arnold intentó sonreírle y Helga sólo desvió su cara cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos en señal de notable enfado. Aún así Arnold sólo sonrió aún más junto a una mirada soñadora "No me importa lo que diga Gerald yo...lo seguiré intentando...".

**-------------------------------**

**En el almuerzo...**

"**Listo Helga! Está todo arreglado! Brainy te llevará a tomar un helado en la salida de la escuela!"** dijo una animada Phoebe mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga en la cafetería con una charola de comida y lista para almorzar.

"**Q-que b-bien..." **respondió ésta un poco ida, mientras jugaba con sus nudillos un tanto perturbada. Phoebe abandonó su sonrisa para reemplazarla por un deje de preocupación.

"**Helga te sientes bien?"**

"**Claro que me siento bien chica, porque la pregunta?"** respondió Helga bastante alterada.

"**Oh bueno, es que te noto un tanto mmm"** pretendió pensar **"nerviosa podrá ser? Es por la cita con Brainy!"** terminó por decir algo excitada por tal idea.

"**Por Brainy! Acaso te golpeaste en la cabeza de camino aquí Phoebs?"** ya más calmada exclamo Helga haciendo con su mano señales que le restaban importancia al susodicho **"Brainy no me mueve un pelo, pero aún así debo de evitar que abra su jadeante boca."**

"**No debes preocuparte por ello Helga, ya te dije que Brainy es un buen chico, no creo que te traicione de esa forma. Pero entonces... qué es lo que te tiene tan alterada?"**

"**ARNOLD!"** explotó Helga colocando sus manos en la mesa de apoyo y acercándose muy de cerca a Phoebe.

"**Mantecado?"** preguntó esta sin comprender.

"**Si! Mantecado!"** y al ver la mirada de intriga de su amiga continuó **"en el último recreo me encaró y me preguntó si lo amaba! Lo puedes creer?"**

"**Wow! De verdad hizo eso? Jamás pensé que Arnold fuera a reaccionar de esa manera!."** En verdad, Phoebe estaba muy asombrada por ello. **"Y qué fue lo que le hiciste? Qué le dijiste?"**

"**Negarlo por supuesto chica!"** exclamó Helga como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"**Y porqué hiciste eso Helga? Qué tal si a Arnold de verdad le interesas? El hecho de que haya sido él quien viniera a preguntártelo después de habérselo negado con anterioridad debería de darte esperanzas de que él corresponde a tus sentimientos, no lo crees?". ** Helga casi se ahoga con su bebida al escuchar esto.

"**Esperanzas! Mira de verdad no sé que intenciones haya tenido el cabeza de balón pero definitivamente no me animó en nada! No volveré a humillarme frente a él de nuevo! Menos cuando se tratan de mis sentimientos!"**

"**Pero Helga Arnold jamás te haría sentir mal."** Phoebe ya no pudo continuar, escuchándose a sí misma al recordar lo que había ocurrido la vez anterior, Arnold la hizo retractarse de lo que le había confesado. Y al ver a Helga pudo comprender que si bien Arnold era un excelente persona, no era perfecto. **"Lo siento Helga, no debí..."**

"**Despreocúpate Phoebe, no es tu culpa."** La alentó Helga.**"Ahora comprendes porque no quiero que Brainy diga una sola palabra?"**

"**Si, ahora lo hago. Pero no te preocupes Helga, todo estará bien. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda."** Terminó Phoebe con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por su amiga.

"**Gracias."**

**-------------------------------**

**En la salida...**

"**Podrías tranquilizarte Gerald?"** exclamó un exasperado Arnold a su mejor amigo sin perderlo de vista ya que éste caminaba de un lado a otro notablemente nervioso **"ya te dije que es imposible que Phoebe esté con Brainy!". ** Ambos se encontraban ya afuera de la escuela al lado de la escalera, viendo pasar a cada uno de los estudiantes de la PS 118.

"**Que me tranquilice! Yo los vi viejo! DOS VECES!"** finalmente dejó de dar vuelta para enfrentar a su amigo.

"**Haciendo qué! hablando! Sólo estaban platicando!"** ya no sabía como convencerlo, "Dios quiera que yo nunca sea tan celoso" suplicó internamente. Era obvio que Phoebe no tenía ojos más que para Gerald y, no era que tuviera algo contra Brainy, pero debido a su falta de "comunicación y expresión" le hacía difícil creer que pudiera conquistar a una chica. **"Porqué no se lo preguntas y ya? Así te sacarás las dudas?"**.

"**Tienes razón viejo! Eso mismo pienso hacer!"** con una sonrisa de satisfacción se irguió su pecho de valor. El cual fue violentamente pinchado al escuchar una dulce y familiar voz.

"**Qué es lo que piensas hacer Gerald?"** toda la valentía se le fue al piso al ver a Phoebe cerca de él.

"**Oh? B-b-bueno..."**. pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que una extraña escena llamó la atención de los tres. Gerald se extraño tanto hasta tal punto de creer que estaba soñando, a Phoebe le provocó esbozar una gran sonrisa, y a Arnold pues... a él...

Helga había salido por la puerta y bajo las escaleras un tanto apurada y decidida, hasta llegar con Brainy, quien la esperaba al final de las mismas muy emocionado. Ella le dijo algo, que debido al alboroto de tantos niños no se llegó a escuchar, él asintió y tomó delicadamente su mano para luego marcharse junto a ella, lado a lado, por la vereda para cruzar la calle y perderse entre la multitud. Todo pasó muy rápido, demasiado rápido.

"**Helga G. Pataki dejó que alguien tomara su mano sin golpearlo!"** exclamó Gerald aún con la boca abierta provocando la risa de su compañera.

"**Y que es lo ibas a decirme Gerald?"** preguntó ésta regresando a Gerald a la realidad. Y éste no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, reprochándose a si mismo por haber desconfiado de ella.

"**Era algo sin importancia."** Respondió restándole importancia al asunto. Pero repentinamente recordó a alguien quién se había mantenido demasiado callado hasta el momento y volteó a mirarlo, encontrándose con un ceño fruncido y una mandíbula fuertemente apretada **"V-vie-jo?"** temió preguntar. Phoebe también pareció intimidarse frente a Arnold. Jamás se lo había visto así. Pero se obligó a si mismo a controlarse.

"**Qué fue eso?"** preguntó peligrosamente dirigiéndose a Phoebe y Gerald, por protección, colocó a la misma detrás de él. Qué rayos pasaba aquí?

**-------------------------------**

Llegó, abrió la puerta no muy delicadamente y sin saludar comenzó a subir las escaleras con pesados pasos evadiendo a sus abuelos y a los demás huéspedes que le dirigían la palabra. Su sola presencia era amenazante y sus acciones violentas lo eran más. Finalmente llegó a su cuarto y entró dejando un estruendoso portazo en el aire. Y en el primer piso a sus abuelos sumamente preocupados.

Arnold dejó su mochila tirada en el rincón más cercano y se desplomó sobre su cama boca abajo, ahogando un bufido de enojo entre las sabanas. Mientras se hundía en los recuerdos de momentos atrás...

"Brainy invitó a Helga a tomar un helado..."

"Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto viejo?"

"Y ella gustosa aceptó..."

"Por favor dime que es por la salud mental y física de Brainy!"

"Después de tanto perseguirla Helga creyó justo darle una oportunidad..."

"De cuando aquí te preocupa con quien sale y deja de salir Helga Pataki!"

"**Esto no puede estar pasando! No ha pasado ni una semana en la que me confesó que me amaba y ya sale con otro chico..."**

**TOC TOC TOC!**

"**Arnold? Puedo pasar hombre pequeño?"** la vos de su abuelo lo sacó del mundo de sus pensamientos, sólo para hacerlo sentir peor, no tenía deseos de hablar en ese momento y mucho menos de dar explicaciones.

"**Si, adelante abuelo..."**. y no pasó mucho tiempo para sentir como su abuelo se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

"**Que fue todo eso?"** preguntó éste entre preocupado y divertido **"Por un momento Pookie y yo pensamos que ese chico no era nuestro nieto!"**. Pero su chiste pasó desapercibido para el niño, quien continuaba con sus ánimos por el piso. **"Tuviste algún problema en la escuela?"**

"**Si.. es decir no..."** finalmente habló Arnold **"haa, lo que quiero decir es que si sucedió en la escuela pero no tiene nada que ver con ella..."**

"**Mmm ya veo, acaso se tratan de asuntos del corazón hombre pequeño?"** acertó maravillosamente el anciano atrayendo la mirada de su nieto, pero quien estaba demasiado desanimado como para asombrarse en ese momento.

"**Así es. Durante todos estos años de escuela ha habido una niña enamorada de mi, pero yo nunca la noté y cuando finalmente me confesó sus sentimientos, yo lo arruiné..."**

"**A qué te refieres con que lo arruinaste?"**

"**Hice que se retractara."** Esa confesión asombró a Phil.

"**Oh cielos Arnold, en qué momento se te pasó eso por la cabeza?"** recriminó a su nieto **"sólo habían dos opciones, decirle que sentías lo mismo que ella o disculparte diciéndole que no correspondías a sus sentimientos! Pero no decirle que se revocara de lo que había dicho, no puedes forzarla a cambiar sus sentimientos por ti!"**. Ésta dura confesión no hizo más que exasperar a Arnold.

"**Lo sé, lo sé, pero estábamos nerviosos y...y...y..."** como nunca, se veía al chico sumamente preocupado y arrepentido **"...ahora me lo niega rotundamente abuelo!"**

"**Porque tiene miedo Arnold!"** ambos voltearon a ver a la abuela, quién había respondido desde la puerta.

"**A qué te refieres Pokkie?"** preguntó su marido.

"**Que de seguro a la niña le costó mucho trabajo confesarte sus sentimientos, lo más seguro es que se haya sentido herida y avergonzada al recibir ese rechazo de parte tuya. Nadie querría pasar por lo mismo dos veces."** Explicó serenamente la abuela, sorprendentemente dejando de lado sus locuras para ponerse seria frente a la conversación.

"**Pero yo no la rechacé!"** se atrevió a contestar Arnold tratando de auto-calmarse por todo el arrepentimiento que la razón en las palabras de sus abuelos le provocaba. **"Simplemente... no podía creerlo..."**

"**Pues bien hombre pequeño, lo único que podemos aconsejarte tu abuela y yo es que si en verdad sientes algo por esa niña hagas lo imposible por conseguir su perdón..."**

"**Pero si no le correspondes, deja las cosas tal y como están, debes evitar seguir lastimándola Arnold."** Terminó su abuela asintiendo a lo dicho por su marido **"pero si es lo que creo y tú estás seguro de los sentimientos de ella sigue luchando, pase lo que pase antes de que sea demasiado tarde."** Arnold asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. **"Y ahora vamos mis vaqueros! Que acabo de hornear pastelillos de frambuesa para la merienda!"**. La pasividad en la personalidad de la abuela no duró mucho y volvió a ser la misma hiperactiva de siempre, se dirigió hacia la puerta siendo seguida por el desesperado y suplicante abuelo.

"**Pero Pookie! Sabes los efectos que tienen las frambuesas en mi estómago!"**

Y desaparecieron por la puerta. Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír frente a esto, sintiéndose feliz de contar con una figura paterna y materna como lo eran sus abuelos.

**-------------------------------**

_Y? Qué les pareció? Bien? Mal?. Espero con ansias sus opiniones! Nos vemos pronto!_


	3. La cita,mas alla de los limites

**Sailor angel7:** Que bueno que te gusto! En este capi se responderan tus preguntas! Segui leyendo!

**Anita:** Deseo concedido! Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**DARK HELGA:** Hola! La verdad es que el hecho de que Helga acepte el chantaje de Brainy no va con su personalidad pero la pobre esta acorralada no le quedaba de otra! Jaja! Coincidimos totalmente! Hay que cambiar de vez en cuando los roles! Gracias por leer! Espero que este capi tambien te guste!

**Angel sin alas:** Gracias por tu review! Pues si se han mostrado algunas escenas en las que Arnold esta celoso! Pero no te preocupes porque en este capi habra mas! Jaja Me encanta hacerlo sufrir! Que lo disfrutes!

**Bkpets:** Gracias por el haberte tomado la molestia de escribirme un review tan largo! Gracias! Tienes toda la razon en todo lo que dices! Parece que me estas leyendo la mente! Jaja. Muchas gracias por tus animos y espero que este capi tambien te guste!

**Sonylee:** Bienvenida a mi historia! Espero que te siga gustando y espero que me dejes un review! Gracias por leer!

**-----------**

**Capítulo 3:"La cita, más allá de los límites"**

"**A..qu...qui tie...e..enes Hel...ga!"** exclamó un sonriente Brainy al momento en que le entregaba un helado de chocolate en la mano a Helga.

"**Ya era hora zopenco!"**. Ambos habían llegado hace minutos al parque del centro de la ciudad y ahora descansaban en una banca. Si bien Brainy lo estaba pasando maravillosamente, su compañera no opinaba lo mismo y no tardaría mucho en convertir esa ira en palabras. **"Muy bien muchacho, qué es lo que planeas?"**

"**A... q...que...t...te reefi...eres..?"** preguntó él inocentemente, lo cual no hizo más que quebrarles los nervios a su cita.

"**A esto! A esta estúpida cita!"** exclamó ahora elevando bastante la vos **"Para qué querías salir conmigo?"** pero al ver que Brainy no tenías intenciones de contestar no tuvo más remedio que continuar **"Qué me vas a pedir ahora? Dinero? Golosinas? O quieres que golpeé y amenace a alguien en tu lugar? DIME!"** a pesar de la cercanía, del tono amenazante y del imponente puño levantado directo a la cara de Brainy, a éste no parecía molestarle, sólo continuaba con esa boba sonrisa en su rostro junto a su jadeo admirando, secretamente, a Helga. Aunque a ella poco le duró su paciencia y tomó por la ropa del cuello al chico y lo sacudió ligeramente para que entrara en razón. **"Podrías quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro y responderme!"**.

"**So...solo... q...que..eriaaa... pa...pas...s..sar ... u..una...t...tard..de c...cont..tigo..."**. Respondió Brainy lento pero sinceramente. Helga pareció haber quedado impactada por un segundo, pero inmediatamente volvió a su violenta actitud, pero ahora soltándolo.

"**Pasar la tarde conmigo? En mi compañía?"** Brainy asintió **"Para qué? Para seguir chantajeándome? Para ver que podías sacarme a cambio de tu silencio? ó sólo para torturarme?"**Helga paró bruscamente sus hirientes comentarios al ver que el chico bajó repentinamente su rostro con una expresión de tristeza nunca antes vista en él. Lo que llamó poderosamente la atención, Helga pareció pensarlo mejor.

"**Muy bien,"** dijo ya mucho más calmada y volviendo a tomar asiento **"supongamos que te creyera, SUPONGAMOS! OK?"** a Brainy pareció iluminarse sus ojos y Helga volteó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos **"Querías pasar un tiempo conmigo porque porque..."** ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa con anticipación por lo que estaba a punto de decir **"...porque... t-te a-agrado?".**

Brainy asintió energéticamente a lo dicho por ella agregándole... **"M-me gu-gustas!"** haciendo sonrojar a Helga.

"**No juegues!"** replicó inmediatamente ésta **"Lo dejaremos en que te agrado, de acuerdo? De todas formas sé que hay algo que tienes que decirme..."** Brainy volvió a asentir **"Y bien? Qué es?"**

"**Q-quiero q-que se-seas m-mi no-novia!"** soltó atropelladamente y sin consideración por los efectos que pudiera provocarle a la pobre Helga. Se puso tan pálida como cuando supo que su preciado cuaderno de poemas había caído en manos de la persona a quien les iba dedicado. Y por primera vez, Helga no supo que responder... (MENTIRA! Jaja!)

"**QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!"** definitivamente ese grito hizo voltear a cada uno de los vecinos que se encontraban a los 15 mts a la redonda del parque. **"Debes estar bromeando! Ni en un millón de años! Ve y dile a Arnold todo lo que quieras! Pero no voy a dejar que me sigas extorsionando!"** y plantándole en la cabeza su cono de helado **"Adios ZOPENCO!" **se marchó echando humo por las orejas, había sido una cita bastante corta al parecer, pero Brainy aún así la disfrutó mucho.

**-------------------------------**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Era hora del receso y ya todos los alumnos de la escuela PS 118 se encontraban en grupos buscando una mesa donde almorzar en la cafetería, a excepción de dos niños quienes, extrañadamente, no tenían las mismas intenciones.

"**No lo entiendo viejo! Para qué querría Brainy verte en la hora del receso?"**

"**No lo sé Gerald, pero de todas formas no estoy seguro de querer hablar con él."** Gerald notó el tono enojado de voz y la arruga en la cien de su amigo.

"**Qué quieres decir con no querer? Arnold viejo tú nunca has sido así de grosero con nadie, nisiquiera con Helga..."** un par de parpadeos de sus ojos bastaron para darse cuenta de lo que dijo y enfadado exclamó **"un momento! Todo esto es por Helga! Estás molesto con Brainy porque ayer tuvo una cita con Helga!"**. El silencio de Arnold no hizo más que delatarlo. **"No puedo creerlo!"**

"**Y qué quieres que haga!"** soltó amenazadoramente Arnold intimidando a Gerald **"Hace no más de una semana Helga me dijo a mi que me amaba y ahora sale con Brainy así como si nada! Me siento usado!"**

"**Jamás creí que fuera a defender a Helga G. Pataki en algún momento de mi vida pero..."** comenzó a responder Gerald con una mano en su cara en señal de frustración **"... es una niña que no tiene compromiso aparente con nadie, por lo cual tiene todo el derecho del mundo de empezar a salir con quien quiera, ya está en edad para hacerlo..."** Arnold estuvo a punto de proclamar pero fue interrumpido por su amigo **"yyyy! Si no tuviste la valentía de confesarle lo mucho que la amas no tienes derecho alguno de exigirle nada!"**.

"**Q-que y-yo q-qué...?"**Arnold no daba crédito a lo que Gerald acababa de decirle y su amigo pareció notarlo

"**Así es viejo, ya sé que, lamentablemente, estas perdidamente enamorado de Helga! Aunque tu mismo aún no quieras darte cuenta de ello sé que lo estás!"** la seriedad en el rostro de Gerald permanecía intacta **"Y, aunque como tu amigo debería de desearte lo mejor (Lo cual no incluye a Helga), lo único que puedo aconsejarte por el momento es que hables con Brainy, no sé porque pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que el tema de conversación será precisamente Helga."** Arnold esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo, quien la correspondió. **"Al parecer ya ha llegado el momento en que lo hagas..."** Exclamó viendo como Brainy se acercaba hacia ellos por detrás de Arnold **"Muy bien viejo, buena suerte!"**

"**Gracias..." **y haciendo el tradicional saludo de sus dedos Gerald se alejó del lugar. Inmediatamente llegó Brainy.

"**H-ho-la A-arn-nold.."** Saludó.

"**Hola."** Respondió secamente Arnold **"De qué querías hablar conmigo?.."**

**-------------------------------**

"**Hola chicas!"** saludó animadamente Gerald a Phoebe y Helga, quienes ya se encontraban solas en una de las mesas almorzando. **"Les molesta si me siento con ustedes?"**

"**Claro que no Gerald! Adelante!"** respondió Phoebe, al instante el chico ya se encontraba sentado en frente suyo. Pero algo faltaba y tanto Phoebe como Helga se dieron cuenta de ello, aunque sólo la primera se animó a preguntar...** "Y Arnold? No deberían de estar almorzando juntos?"**

"**De hecho si pero se quedó a atender un asunto importante por allá atrás, no le tomará mucho tiempo, no ha de tardar en volver..."** respondió tranquilamente mirando de reojo a una despreocupada Helga, quien a la mención del chico rubio no pudo evitar extrañarse.

"Un asunto importante? Qué asunto importante podría tener que atender en la escuela el cabeza de balón!" Helga comenzó a buscar al susodicho con la mirada por todo el patio de la cafetería hasta que algo llamó poderosamente su atención, al momento en que sus músculos se tensaban y el tenedor con el que se encontraba almorzando cayó al piso.

"**Helga? Qué te sucede? Te ves un poco pálida! Te sientes bien?"** interrogó un poco preocupada Phoebe.

"**Que sucede Helga?"** preguntó Gerald un tanto divertido, sabía que ella había ya divisado a Arnold y Brainy hablando **"parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma."**

"**N-no es nada, es s-sólo que recordé que tengo mmm ... a-algo que hacer, si! Eso es! Enseguida vuelvo."** Helga rápidamente desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros de mesa. Phoebe estuvo a punto de preguntar nuevamente que era lo que le sucedía a su amiga pero ver la dirección en la que ella iba la hizo comprender todo al instante, además de preocuparla.

**-------------------------------**

"Esto no puede estar sucediendo!" Helga se escabulló y se escondió prudentemente detrás de uno de los cestos de basura de la cafetería próximos a Arnold y Brainy. "Este zopenco no puede estar pensando en hacer lo que yo creo que va a hacer!"

Ajenos a la lucha interna consigo misma de Helga. Brainy y Arnold parecían muy concentrados en su charla, especialmente éste último.

"**Sobre Helga?"** preguntó Arnold muy interesado.

"**S-si"** asintió Brainy **"h-hay mu-chas c-cosas q-ue tú a-aún no s-sabes sobre e-ella..."**

"**Que aún no sé? Cómo cuáles?"** exigió saber el niño rubio.

Brainy respiró profundamente antes de continuar, deseando no arrepentirse después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tanto Arnold como Helga notaron el titubeo y la aniquiladora pausa que el niño estaba haciendo, demostrando claramente que lo próximo que saliera de su boca tendría graves consecuencias.

"**C-como C-cecile..."** el corazón de Arnold pareció acelerarse, mientras que el de Helga se paralizó.

"No! Eso no! Tengo que detenerlo! Tengo que hacer algo!" Helga se encontraba desesperada "pero qué!".

"**Cecile!"** Arnold tomó por los brazos a Brainy tratando de no ser muy violento aunque con cierta desesperación **"Que tiene que ver Cecile con Helga!"**

"**E-ellas s-son la m-misma p..."** intentó responder Brainy, pero se vio bruscamente interrumpido.

"**Brainy! Aquí estabas! Necesito hablar contigo! Es urgente!"** Helga se había abalanzado sobre los chicos rompiendo el contacto físico, más bien, prácticamente arrancando la cabeza de Brainy de las manos de Arnold. Claro está que a Arnold no le dio mucha gracia esa interrupción intencionada.

"**Helga! No molestes! estamos hablando!"** Arnold había tomado fuertemente uno de los brazos de Helga, demostrándole a ella que no estaba jugando.

"**Pero lo mío es urgente!"**

"**Primero estaba yo!"** quiso reclamar Arnold. Mientras que Brainy, no satisfecho aún con la situación quiso continuar hablando.

"**S-son la m-misma pers-mmmmmm"** Pero Helga le tapó la boca violentamente mientras que, al mismo tiempo, intentaba de incrustarle un poco de dolor mediante la presión como castigo.

"**Déjalo hablar Helga!"** el forcejeo por Brainy se había vuelto aún más violento y Helga llevaba las de perder, por lo que acudió a algo drástico...

"**Necesito hablar con mi novio!"** soltó la niña bruscamente dejando helado a Arnold y, por así decirlo, derrotado. Ya sin ganas de luchar, pues el dolor inexplicable que su corazón sentía en ese momento se lo impedía. **"Así que con tu permiso Cabeza de Balón, me lo llevo!"**. Y así, Helga se llevó prácticamente arrastrando a un sonriente y sonrojado Brainy. Pero a pesar de la dureza y frialdad de su rostro, el corazón de Helga se encontraba llorando por lo que acababa de hacer. "Cómo es posible que para no salir lastimada, más no para ser feliz, debo de negarle mis verdaderos sentimientos a mi verdadero amor y mentirme a mi misma al obligarme a entregar un falso amor a un chantajeador? En qué momento llegué a esta situación? En qué momento cada acción y cada palabra comenzó sólo a lastimar más y más mi roto corazón? Cuando con un solo gesto tuyo hacía saltar al mismo de emoción. Es algo que nunca entenderé..." resignada y junto a Brainy, Helga desapareció del lugar.

Phoebe y Gerald, quienes si bien habían estado atentos a cada acción por parte de sus amigos, se encontraban demasiado lejos como para escucharlos por lo cual se desconcertaron un poco por esta escena, Jamás creyeron que Helga intervendría y mucho menos que se llevara prácticamente a las rastras a Brainy Gerald, preocupado, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su amigo al verlo quedarse completamente solo y bastante triste.

"**Arnold..."** colocó una de sus manos en su hombro como consuelo, pero Arnold continuaba estático **"...qué fue lo que sucedió?... y porqué tienes esa cara?...". **

"**No te preocupes."** Respondió Arnold rechazando el apoyo de su amigo **"Estoy bien, no pasó nada."**

Arnold también decidió marcharse del lugar aunque en sentido contrario del que lo había hecho Helga y Brainy. Mientras que su amigo lo seguía con una preocupada mirada, sentimiento compartido por Phoebe quien aún continuaba sentada en su mesa. "Helga qué estás haciendo?"

**-------------------------------**

"**Pero es que acaso te has vuelto loco!"**. Helga y Brainy llegaron a una de las esquinas del patio escolar, apartados de los demás niños. Y Helga no se encontraba muy contenta que digamos **"Estuviste a punto de arruinar mi vida!"** y algo melodramática también. Pero eso era algo que a Brainy le encantaba de ella, pero aún más le encantaba lo que hace poco había dicho.

"**A-ahora s-sos m-m-mi no-via?"** preguntó realmente esperanzado, Helga volteó a mirarlo recordando lo que acababa de hacer instantes atrás. Fue una medida desesperada, era conciente de que la única forma de callarlo y de llevárselo lejos de Arnold sería aceptando su propuesta. Ya no había escapatoria, nunca antes había considerado a Brainy una persona tan peligrosa como lo era ahora, en esta ocasión nisiquiera la vieja Betsy y los cuatro vengadores podrían ayudarla a solucionar este problema. Así que no habría más remedio que resignarse.

"**Si, lo soy..."** pero su tono triste cambió drásticamente al ver como Brainy se emocionaba tanto que hasta estuvo a punto de abrazarla, claro está que ella lo rechazó y su malhumor característico volvió al instante. **"Pero vamos a poner las cosas en claro! Me haré llamar tu novia pero no habrá nada de las babosidades que esto conlleva, de acuerdo? A lo máximo que llegaremos será a tomarnos de las manos, pero nada de abrazos, de palabras cursis y de mucho menos besos!"**. Brainy no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilusionado con esto pero eso ya no importaba. Le bastaba con poder pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con su amada, charlando y almorzando juntos en la escuela, poder pasearse tomado de su mano frente a sus compañeros. Se sentía orgulloso de ser la persona a la cual Helga le confesaría todos sus problemas y sus alegrías de ahora en adelante, de que por primera vez se enteraría por parte de su boca y no tendría que seguirla a escondidas para saberlo. Eran interminables los dichosos momentos que el niño ya se imaginaba en su cabecita, más sólo quedaron en su mente, pues si se las comentaba a su novia, ésta lo golpearía antes de poder finalizar de decirlas todas. Por lo pronto sólo se limitó a invitarla a almorzar junto a él y, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron nuevamente a la cafetería.

**-------------------------------**

"**Helga! Por aquí!"** llamó Phoebe al divisar nuevamente la figura de su amiga en la cafetería. Le urgía hablar con ella a solas lo antes posible, pero eso sería imposible ahora, Helga al escucharla no dudó ni un segundo en dirigirse hacia allí pero, extrañadamente, ésta no venía sola, sino con Brainy, pero aun peor, tomados de la mano. Esto preocupó aún más a Phoebe.

Por otra parte, Gerald, quien también se encontraba en la mesa junto a la niña, se sintió irremediablemente fastidiado por esta situación y muchas preguntas rondaban su mente, pero esperaría a que los protagonistas del problema dieran explicaciones.

Al llegar a la mesa, Helga se sentó sin decir una palabra en frente de la parejita y Brainy a su lado. Helga hecho un vistazo rápido a los rostros de sus compañeros de mesa, viendo desconcierto en su mejor amiga y su acompañante. Y al voltear a ver a su indeseable invitado, es decir, a su novio, pudo denotar la impaciencia que abarcaba su rostro. Y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración "Rayos! Tendré que hacerlo! Es mi obligación como su novia!"

"**Brainy es mi novio oficial a partir de hoy, por lo cual almorzará con nosotros de ahora en adelante."** Esas simples palabras bastaron para que Phoebe y Gerald comprendieran toda la situación, aunque por rumbos separados.

"**T-tu novio?"**

"Arnold..."


	4. El primer paso a la relacion

**Hola a todos! Por aquí ando de nuevo actualizando! Estoy inspirada!**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y pedir disculpas nuevamente por el terrible error que cometi al actualizar!. Para los que no lo saben se me habían mezclado las actualizaciones! Jaja las tenias todas en un discket y al subirlas pues me confundi! Eran cuatro capitulos! Uno de cada historia! Mil disculpas de nuevo!**

Angels sin alas: hola chica! Lamento mucho lo del error! Te juro que te entiendo! Gracias por no gopearme y porfa deja un review para este capitulo, si?

**Sailor Angel7:** Muchisismas gracias por tu review! Y por leer siempre esta historia! De verdad esta divertido? Que bueno! No pense que fueran a gustarles los intentos de escenas comicas que estoy haciendo! Y pues si, tenes toda la razon! Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta qe lo pierde! Jajaja y por eso debes de entender que hay que hacer sufrir a Arnold por ello! Jaja! Me alegra que te siga gustandoesta historia! Besos!

**Saori:** Que bueno que te guste amiga! Me halagas! Y que bien que tambien te gusten las demas! No se precisamente cuales has leido pero no te preocupes si no puedes escribirme, ahora mismo yo estoy teniendo problemas para ello! Ya sabras lo que ocurrira con Brainy mas adelante no te puedo decir mucho, pero cumplra un rol muy importante para lo que todos estamos esperando! Jajaja! Estoy segura de que nadie sabe lo que tiene planeado hacer el chico! Jajaja! Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gistando todas mis historias! Besos!

Racias de nuevo a todas! Disfruten del capitulo!

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4:"El primer paso a la relación... o será tropiezo?"**

Otro día de escuela estaba a punto de terminar. Un día tranquilo si se lo comparaba con el anterior, cuando lo inexplicable paso y un extraño triángulo amoroso se formó.

Helga, con toda la pena y paciencia del mundo, le comentó a Phoebe hasta el último detalle de las razones por las cuales tuvo que aceptar a Brainy como su novio. Gerald, sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte ya que Arnold había adquirido un carácter un tanto explosivo desde el día anterior, por lo que no pudo averiguar mucho por su cuenta. Si bien ya sabía lo que sucedía quería que su amigo confiara en él, como siempre lo hacía, su malhumor denotaba que necesitaba desahogarse con urgencia. Si no lo hacía, en cualquier momento explotaría y algo le decía que no faltaba mucho para eso. Si, era increíble pensar que todo esto le sucedía a Arnold, al niño más comprensivo y optimista de toda la escuela, quien se preocupa por todos y cada una de las personas que lo rodea, deseando de corazón su felicidad. Pero no era nuevo saber que para asuntos del corazón siempre había sido un tanto egoísta. Y pensar que Helga estuviera involucrada en todo esto, desde principio a fin, era algo realmente increíble. Y la verdad es que Arnold se había mantenido bastante tranquilo a pesar de toda la situación, pero alerta, esperando la primera oportunidad que se le presentara para actuar y, claro está, para su conveniencia.

En resumen, Arnold se mostraba distante, Gerald desconcertado, Phoebe desconforme con la decisión de su amiga, Helga resignada y Brainy... Brainy... ¿dónde estaba Brainy?

Helga y Phoebe ya se dirigían a la salida, pues las clases habían terminado, cuando se dieron cuenta de esa pequeña falta. Más adelante pudieron ver un tumulto de niños, de entre los cuales se encontraban Arnold y Gerald, uno más molesto que el otro, dando respuesta a su pregunta. Los niños habían formado una ronda al parecer colocando toda su atención en lo que fuera que estuviera en el medio, y para sorpresa de las niñas, era el mismísimo Brainy.

"**Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí!"** gritó una enojadísima Helga, ya era hora de volver a casa y como novia de Brainy debía de irse con él y no gozaba de mucha paciencia en ese momento. Inmediatamente todos voltearon a verla, se podía distinguir desde caras de desconcierto hasta rostros de burla. **"Qué me ven zopencos! Brainy! date prisa quieres!"**

"**Jajajaja pero qué tenemos aquí?"** dijo en tono burlón Harold al momento en que se quitaba un chupetín de la boca. Helga no pareció inmutarse frente a esto. **"Pero si es la novia de Brainy..."** Pero al escuchar esto no pudo más que fruncir aún más su seño y dirigirle una penetrante mirada reprochadora a Brainy, el cual, como era de esperarse, aún no entendía la seriedad de la situación y continuaba con su inocente sonrisa de siempre. Era evidente que el chico ya había hecho pública la noticia de su noviazgo y sin permiso de una de las partes involucradas.

Al no recibir respuesta de Helga, Harold decidió continuar con su bufonada **"Qué sucede? la niña odia zopencos.."** dijo imitando a una niña** "..extrañaba demasiado a su noviecito y vino desesperada a buscarlo para caminar de su mano a casa? Jajajaja!"** Al instante todos estallaron en risas frente a tal ocurrencia, a excepción de Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald y, por supuesto, Helga quién ya comenzaba a elevar sus cerrados puños dispuesta a golpear al niño gordo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sid decidiera continuar con su diversión y tomó a Brainy empujándolo hasta quedar frente a la rubia, como si se lo estuviera entregando "**Hay no! Por favor no nos golpees! Aquí tienes a Brainy, discúlpanos por haberte privado de su compañía! Jajaja!"**

"**Jajaja! Hay Helga y yo que creí que no tenías clase, pero con el novio que te conseguiste acabas de confirmármelo!"** exclamó Rhonda marcando su aire de superioridad siendo acompañada por Nadine.

"**Pobre Brainy! Jajajajajajaja!"** exclamaron todos junto a risas malévolas para los oídos de la niña.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Helga ya estaba vibrando de irritación y ya no pudo controlarse. De entre toda la multitud tomó fuertemente a Brainy por el brazo y lo sacó a empujones, llevándoselo lejos. Ya su novio había dejado de sonreír, pues la presión que se ejercía sobre su muñeca denotaba la molestia que abrumaba a su novia en ese momento. Phoebe llegó a sentir pena por el chico, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que fuera a sucederle.

"**Cuidado con lo que hacen tortolitos! Jajaja!"**

Helga y Brainy sólo se alejaron lo bastante para que su conversación no fuera escuchada y, a su vez, para dejar de oír esas molestas y pesadas burlas de parte de sus adorables compañeros. Aunque sin darse cuenta, Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe dieron rápidamente la vuelta al edificio de la escuela para poder acercarse lo suficiente como para espiarlos. Gerald por curiosidad, Phoebe por preocupación y Arnold, pues, ni él mismo podía explicar la razón por la que lo hacía. Una buena excusa sería decir que lo hizo para acompañar a sus amigos, pero no en esta ocasión considerando que fue él quien propuso la idea.

"**Con qué derecho dices ser mi novio! He!"** explotó Helga. Ésta pregunta desconcertó un poco a todos, incluyendo a Brainy.

"**P-porque ...l-lo s-somoss..."** respondió él sencillamente, aunque con algo de miedo. Phoebe se alarmó, lo próximo que fuera a decir su amiga era un secreto, al menos para Arnold, quién casualmente estaba allí presente, quiso pararse y llevárselos de inmediato pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"**Sólo en apariencia! Y lo sabes!"** Arnold y Gerald no cabían en sí de su sorpresa **"Mira! Si bien acepté esa desinhibida proposición no quiere decir que permitiré que me humilles frente a los demás!"** Jamás se había visto a una Helga más enfadada, incluso Brainy no recordaba haberla visto alguna vez en un estado parecido a ese, era conciente de la gravedad de su error.

"**L-lo sient-to..."** intentó disculparse, pero fue interrumpido.

"**Con lamentarlo no es suficiente! Así como me tienes obligada a hacer el papel de tu enamorada lo único que pido es algo de discreción!"** realmente estaba siendo muy dura, sus palabras eran hirientes y esa parecía ser la debilidad de Brainy, rara era la vez en que Helga maltrataba a una persona sólo psicológicamente y no físicamente.

"**P-per-ro..."** intentó una vez más.

"**Nada de peros! Ahora vete y déjame en paz! No quiero ver tu patético rostro en lo que queda del día!"**. Brainy se resignó y siguiendo las ordenes de su novia se marchó solitariamente de la escuela, camino a su casa mientras que Helga se marchaba en sentido contrario, sin remordimiento alguno.

Inmediatamente los niños salieron de sus escondites algo desconcertados.

"**A qué se refería Helga con lo de sólo en apariencia?"** interrogó acusadoramente Arnold a Phoebe.

"**Phoebe, porqué no nos dijiste que la relación entre ellos dos no era tan seria?"** preguntó ahora Gerald. La niña se encontraba acorralada y, si bien sería falta de lealtad hacia su mejor y única amiga, sentía que podía confiar en ellos para guardar el secreto.

**-------------------------------**

Ya los últimos pasajeros ascendieron al autobús, dando paso a éste para que comenzara su recorrido por las calles de la ciudad. En el último asiento de atrás se encontraba Helga junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida hacia fuera. Había estado buscando a Phoebe después de la charla que tuvo con Brainy pero no la había encontrado, así que sólo se limitó a subir sola al autobús y sentarse, aunque guardando un asiento junto a ella para su amiga. Pero en su distracción no se dio cuenta de que ella ya había subido pero se había sentado más adelante junto a Gerald, dejando intencionalmente el lugar que Helga había reservado para otra persona.

Phoebe ya se encontraba más tranquila, sabía que había estado mal contarle sobre el falso noviazgo a los chicos, pero peor estaría permitir que Helga continuara con esa locura que solo terminaría lastimándola. Había que hacerla entrar en razón y sólo había una persona que podría cumplir con ése cometido. Pero lo que la niña ignoraba es que ése alguien tenía otras intenciones además de esa.

Un leve movimiento a su lado hizo volver a la realidad a Helga, pero al voltear no se llevó una muy grata sorpresa.

"**Quién te dijo que podías sentarte a mi lado Cabeza de Balón!"**exclamó indignada al ver que quien había ocupado el lugar era Arnold, pero la extraña mirada que éste le dirigía la perturbó un poco.

"**Porqué me mentiste!"** Arnold fue directamente al grano. **"Tu y Brainy no son novios de verdad! Sólo están jugando!" **Helga se indignó aún más frente a esto y no sólo por lo preguntado sino también por el tono de exigencia que había distinguido en su vos.

"**Claro que lo somos! Lo nuestro es serio!... un momento! Porqué te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti? Te dije que te apartaras de ése asiento!"** y haciendo fama de su fuerza intentó empujar al niño rubio fuera del asiento pero, sorpresivamente, éste la detuvo tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas.

"**Cómo puedes permitir que te use de esa forma! Qué es lo que hizo para obligarte a aceptar tal ofensa!"** continuó exigiendo, mientras que poco a poco la acorralaba hacia el lado de la ventana. Le haría confesar la verdad, tal y como lo hizo ese día en la torre de Future Tech. Si algo había aprendido ese día era lo frágil que podía ser Helga frente a él, sabía que si seguía insistiéndole, manteniendo en alto su carácter, ella se rendiría.

Por suerte los únicos conocidos en ese autobús eran, además de ellos, Phoebe y Gerald, y por lo demás sólo habían tres escasas personas adultas, a las cuales poco le importaban lo que esos niños estuvieran discutiendo. Así que no habría interrupciones a su conversación.

"**Eso no es de tu incumbencia!"** Arnold sonrió, al menos aceptó que lo que él había dicho hasta el momento era cierto, y fue allí cuando ella se dio cuenta de su error. **"Es decir!.. No sé de que hablas!"** Lo cual no hizo más que aumentar la sonrisa en el rostro de Arnold, como no se había dado cuenta antes de lo tierna e ingenua que podía ella ser? Se veía tan indefensa.

"**No lo puedo creer Helga! Tu jamás permitiste que alguien se pasara de listo contigo! Porque Brainy va a ser la excepción? Sea cual sea la razón por la cual estas obligada a estar a su lado debe de haber alguna otra solución! De seguro podemos encontrarla!"**

"**Podemos?"** finalmente reaccionó Helga bastante desconfiada **"Porqué estás tan interesado en que deje a Brainy?"**

"**ha!"** esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Arnold. Helga, sin saberlo, le estaba dando la oportunidad de que le confesara sus sentimientos, pero aún no se sentía preparado para ello. **"P-porque quiero ayudart- ayudarlos!"**

"**Oh! Por supuesto!"** Helga exclamó soltándose del agarré de sus muñecas **"A pesar de las buenas intenciones que puedas o no tener eres igual que los demás zopencos del salón!"** el tono de ironía unida a la severidad de sus palabras desconcertó a Arnold.

"**Pero de qué...?"**

"**Admítelo Arnoldo! Por quién estás preocupado verdaderamente es por Brainy! No te preocupes no le haré daño, te aseguro que la única que sale perdiendo aquí soy yo!"** Helga no le sacaba la mirada acusadora de encima. Por su parte, el niño se sentía herido por sus palabras, quería confesarle la verdad, que por quien estaba preocupado era por ella, pero también sabía que el confesarle aquello conllevaba que también le confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tal y como le había sucedido a ella el día en que salvaron al vecindario. Y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de su situación, quería arreglarlo todo, si, pero sólo para su conveniencia. Quería salir ganando pero sin dar nada a cambio. Quería alejar a cualquier chico que quisiera ocupar su lugar en el corazón de Helga, pero sin exigir ocupar el mismo. Quería dejarlo vacío como así también quería dejar que su amada se quedara sola, era un completo egoísta. En simples palabras, quería seguir siendo amado pero sin amar, recibir pero no dar. Era acaso ése el trato que se merecía tener Helga? Realmente la amaba o sólo quería seguir teniendo el beneficio de ocupar su corazón y sus pensamientos? De sentirse así de especial para alguien. Dios! Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de que era amado antes! Todo sería tan fácil!

Ésas dudas lo hicieron desistir de lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a la realidad para observar al ser que se encontraba frente a él. A esa niña que se había vuelto su obsesión en los últimos días, el núcleo de sus problemas, la razón de sus noches sin sueño. Ella se encontraba allí observándolo atentamente, probablemente estudiándolo ó, al igual que él, perdida en sus pensamientos y reflexiones.

Por alguna extraña razón, Arnold desvió su mirada de sus ojos para dirigirlos a los labios de ella, cielos, fueron tantas las veces en que los había probado más no saboreados, como ahora lo estaba deseando. El niño se alarmó frente a este pensamiento, tanto así que se desconcentró de aplicar toda su fuerza en los brazos de Helga para que no se moviera. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero esto no fue notado por la niña ya que, aprovechando la distracción, se escapó de ésa cárcel y se puso de pie ya del otro lado del niño, en el pasillo del autobús.

"**Creo que ya todo quedó aclarado, verdad?"** preguntó Helga a Arnold, éste aún distraído asintió débilmente a lo que sea que le estuviera preguntando. El transporte se encontraba detenido pues ya habían llegado a una de las paradas, la cual era precisamente la casa de Helga. **"Muy bien, entonces... DÉJAME EN PAZ!"** gritó en pleno oído del pobre chico. **"Phoebe vamos!"** y así, ambas niñas, descendieron del transporte, el cual inmediatamente continuó su recorrido. Y Gerald, aún con sus oídos zumbando se acercó a su amigo para sentarse a su lado.

"**Qué fue lo que sucedió?"** preguntó aún perturbado Arnold.

"**Eso es lo que quiero saber viejo! Tenías prácticamente toda la situación dominada y de repente te paralizas! Que rayos sucede contigo? He?"** Arnold no respondió pues ni él mismo sabía lo que había sucedido. En lo único que podía pensar en ése momento era el grave error que había cometido, al quedarse callado le había dado la razón a Helga. Una terrible equivocación que no haría más que lastimarla de nuevo a ella. Y ahora como voy a arreglar esto?

**-------------------------------**

"**Maldito Cabeza de Balón!"** era lo único que podía oír mascullar Phoebe a su mejor amiga. Se sentía tan culpable que ya le era imposible soportarlo.

"**Helga! Lo siento tanto! Fue mi culpa! No pude evitar que Arnold escuchara tu conversación con Brainy!"** luego de las disculpas, la niña no pudo más que esperar el regaño de Helga, el cual, extrañadamente nunca llegó.

"**No te preocupes por eso Phoebe."** Respondió calmadamente restándole importancia al problema.

"**No estás enojada conmigo Helga?"**

"**Claro que no amiga, la verdad es que me da igual si Arnoldo cree o no en mi relación con Brainy."** Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba Phoebe, pero era bueno saber que, de a poco, su amiga estaba logrando sacar a Arnold de sus pensamientos, aunque no de su corazón.

"**Que bueno Helga, por cierto, estaba pensando que quizás sería buena idea aprovechar la pequeña discusión que tuviste con Brainy para cortar definitivamente con él, no te parece?"** Helga se detuvo en la puerta de su casa al escuchar la idea de Phoebe, ésta última sonrió. **"Y ya que la ruptura sería total y exclusivamente culpa de él, no hay razón para que te siga extorsionando con los secretos del mantecado. Qué te parece?".**

Helga se encontraba pensativa y estaba tardando demasiado en dar su respuesta, la cual, se suponía debería de ser obvia.

"**Helga?"** el titubeo en su amiga estaba comenzando a preocupar a Phoebe.

"**La verdad es que no me había puesto a pensar en ello amiga, en una buena idea, pero... no estoy segura..."** Phoebe abrió grandes sus ojos por la sorpresa **"... pero te prometo que lo pensaré. Hasta mañana."** Y así, Helga se introdujo en su casa, dejando a una desconcertada Phoebe en el exterior.

"**Pero Helga, qué es lo que tienes que pensar?..."** y con ésta pregunta en mente, Phoebe se marchó hacia su casa. Ya mañana se encargaría de interrogar a su amiga, lo más seguro era que solo sintiera pena por el chico y ésa era la razón de su duda, pero estaba más que segura de que finalmente cedería y todo volvería a la normalidad.

**-------------------------------**

Cerró la puerta tras suyo y se apoyó en la misma mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. Rayos! Definitivamente estos últimos días había estado teniendo cambios muy drásticos de carácter. Sabía que algo raro le estaba ocurriendo a Arnold pero se sentía demasiado distraída como para averiguar exactamente lo que era, era increíble, pero en sus pensamientos Arnold ya no ocupaba el primer lugar.

Su estómago le hizo saber que tenía hambre así que se dirigió hacia la cocina, allí encontró el mismo cuadro de siempre, su despreocupada madre durmiendo sobre la mesa, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención. Allí, sobre la mesa, también se encontraba un florero con algunas flores frescas. Debido a la curiosidad Helga se acercó un poco más dejando de lado su mochila.

"Qué extraño, Miriam no acostumbra a recoger flores frescas pues ni jardín tenemos, las habrá comprado?" al observarlas mejor pudo ver como un pequeño paquete con su nombre se hallaba allí, apoyado en el florero."para mi?" inmediatamente lo abrió y descubrió un pequeño pero hermoso libro de poesía, lo ojeo un poco sólo para encontrar una dedicación en una de las primeras páginas. "Amada mía: no pude encontrar regalo más perfecto para ti que tu adorada literatura y un ramo de flores que hagan juego contigo, debido a su frescura y a su hermosura. Espero algún día puedas perdonarme, pues lo que hice hoy sólo fue por amor, el que tanto me ata a ti. Discúlpame por amarte como lo hago. Con mucho amor... Brainy."

"**Brainy!"** Helga no cabía en si de la impresión mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban tenuemente y, sin quererlo, también una pequeña sonrisa. **"Quién iba a pensarlo? Brainy romántico? Jaja."**. Vaya! De todo lo que había sucedido en ése día, definitivamente ese regalo había sido lo único agradable! Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan reconfortante con algo proveniente de ése niño. Nuevamente vino a su mente la propuesta que le había hecho Phoebe, sería capas de dejarlo después de esto?...

**-------------------------------**

_y bien? Que les parecio? Espero sus reviews!_


	5. Confesiones

Agradecimientos:

sonylee: Gracias por escribir y lamento mucho la demora! Bye!

Mimi Star: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! Que bueno que te guste el fic! Y si! El dicho esta bien dicho! Jaja! Besos!

Sailor angel7: Que bueno que te haya parecido divertido el capitulo! Me parece que olvide darle un poco de eso en este capitulo pero lo tendre en cuenta para el proximo! Estas por darle en el clavo en cuanto a los sentimientos de Helga! Jaja! Pues ya lo veremos mas adelante, he? Espero que me tengas paciencia! Muchisisisismas gracias por leer!

Lanier: Perdooonnnn! De verdad tengo tantas faltas! Lo siento mucho! De seguro fue en las partes en que me descuide! Eso me pasa por apurada! Jaja! Gracias!

Number6: Guauu! Que largo tu review amigo! Gracias por molestarte! Me halagas! Tienes razon en a lo que te refieres de Brainy, creeme, pero no hay mucho que pueda decirte por el momento, todo se sabre a su tiempo, si?. De hecho, tienes razon en absolutamente TODO lo que dices! La verdad es que me sorprendiste y creeme que tengo presente todo eso! Ya lo veras mas adelante! Gracias por todo!

juna-chan: Muchisisisimas gracias por tu review! Espero que te siga gustando y lamento la demora! Besos!

carla gonzales: Hola! Pues si, te juro que Arnold se lo dira, pero mas adelante, en este capitulo te daras cuenta el porque! Gracias por leer! Besos!

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por sus reviews! Los quiero mucho! Y antes que nada, les deseo unas muy felices fiestas y que la pasen junto a todos sus seres queridos! Merry Christmas!

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5:"Confesiones..."**

Un nuevo día de escuela en la PS 118. ya todos los niños se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, aguardando el toque del timbre que anunciara el inicio de las clases. Aunque otros niños se encontraban esperando algo más.

"**Dónde se habrá podido meter Helga?"** se preguntaba Phoebe en compañía de Gerald y de Arnold. Por alguna extraña razón, Helga no había subido al autobús esa mañana para dirigirse a la escuela como siempre lo hacía. Por lo mismo, Arnold se encontraba un poco desilusionado ya que quería disculparse con ella lo antes posible. Y sus amigos comprendían esto.

"**No te preocupes viejo..."** dijo Gerald colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo **"Si no viene hoy a la escuela podrás ir a su casa después de clases, no hay apuro para ello."**

"**Gerald tiene razón Arnold, ahora que Helga se encuentra algo distanciada de Brainy podrás hablar con ella tranquilamente...".** Repentinamente la puerta de la escuela se abrió bruscamente, muy al estilo de Helga, pues la misma era quien acababa de llegar. Arnold suspiró aliviado, finalmente podría hablar con ella. La niña comenzó a caminar rápidamente llevándose a todos por delante, inclusive a Phoebe quien apenas saludó e iba directamente en la dirección que se encontraba Arnold.

"**Helga! Podemos habl...?"** Pero para sorpresa de Arnold y de sus amigos, Helga pasó por al lado de él sin siquiera escucharlo, pues a paso firme y decidido se dirigía hacia Brainy. Al llegar con él, un tenso ambiente se formó entre todos los alumnos, atentos a la situación.

"**Tenemos que hablar."** Dijo bruscamente la niña y Brainy algo temeroso accedió inmediatamente.

"**D-de los re-regalos? T-te gusta-taron?"** preguntó éste inocentemente. .

Regalos? pensó Arnold en su cabeza.

"**Ha? Si, si, gracias.. pero en realidad lo que ... quería decirte es que..."** Helga se encontraba un poco apenada por lo que estaba a punto de decir. **"bueno que... lo que sucedió ayer... no fue tu culpa..."** Brainy, al igual que Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe se sorprendieron por las palabras de la niña **"Es decir... estoy segura de que... no fue tu intención el dejarme en ridículo... s-supongo que exageré un poco..."** esto último lo dijo tan bajito que sólo Brainy pudo escucharlo **"así que... p-porque n-no lo intentamos... de nuevo?"** Por toda respuesta Briany sólo la abrazó fuertemente por impulso, diciéndole un tierno te quiero en el oído, lo que descolocó un poco a Helga.

Nadie en el patio escolar podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, Helga se había disculpado! Y con un chico! Se había mostrado como una persona amable y comprensiva. Pero a Arnold, eso le rompió el corazón. Veía a su Helga allí, abrazada a un chico que no era él, lo estaba aceptando, cuando a él siempre lo rechazaba a pesar de amarlo, o es que ya no era así?.

Por su parte, Helga acababa de comprender la situación, ya se estaba yendo de sus límites, por lo que se apartó del chico aunque lo hizo suavemente. Al girar sobre sus talones, dispuesta a irse de allí, se dio cuenta de que absolutamente todos los alumnos de la escuela tenían sus ojos posados sobre ella. Aún no sabía como reaccionar frente a esto, Rayos! Fue tan impulsiva que no tuvo la delicadeza de hablar con él en privado!.

Un momento! finalmente reaccionó Helga Desde cuando me importa lo que los demás puedan pensar de mi!. Sin titubeo alguno tomó de la mano a su sorprendido novio y comenzaron a caminar juntos. A paso firme y con la frente en alto hasta llegar a sus compañeros de clase.

"**Y ustedes que ven montón de zopencos!"** exclamó la niña **"Saben qué? Si! Brainy es mi novio! Y si a alguien no le gusta se las verá conmigo!"**. Los niños aún no cabían en si de la aptitud que había tomado Helga, pero aún así se atrevieron a hablar.

"**De hecho Helga..."** comenzó a decir Sid **"...nosotros queríamos felicitarlos!"** terminando por esbozar una cálida sonrisa. Helga abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente frente a esto mientras que escuchaba los comentarios de aliento de sus compañeros.

"**Si! Son el uno para el otro!"** exclamaba Rhonda junto a Nadine.

"**A pesar de que me halla enamorado alguna vez de Helga, espero que les vaya bien!"** comentó Stinky, a pesar de que Helga lo hubiera querido golpear por ello.

"**Hacen una pareja hermosísima! Muchas felicidades!"** dijo también Lila.

"**Si, después de todo..."** comenzó a decir Harold para el asombro de Helga **"..no son tan malas personas, se merecen ser f-felices.."**. Simplemente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Helga y Brainy se habían convertido en el centro de atención. Dejando de lado, por supuesto, a Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald. Y sintiendo que faltaban éstas presencias, Helga desvió un poco su atención hacia ellos, sólo para ver a un Arnold cabizbajo yéndose del lugar seguido por Gerald muy de cerca, y al girar ver a su mejor amiga dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche por lo recién hecho. Helga! Qué estás haciendo?.

**-------------------------------**

"**Viejo! Espera!"** intentaba en vano de frenar Gerald a su mejor amigo. **"No desesperes! De seguro debe haber una buena explicación para lo que sucedió recién!"**.

"**Explicación de qué!"** explotó Arnold **"Viste como lo defendió! Cuán orgullosa estaba de tenerlo como novio!"**

"**Arnold?"** la dulce vos a sus espaldas llamó la atención de los niños.

"**Lila..."** apenas murmuró Arnold, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa a su amiga.

"**Está todo bien?"** preguntó ésta preocupada **"Es decir... estábamos todos felicitando a Helga y a Brainy por su noviazgo, pero tu no estabas allí haciendo lo mismo, cuando siempre has sido el primero para brindar apoyo... se puede saber porqué?". ** Esta pregunta descolocó bastante a los niños, habían olvidado lo observadora que era Lila.

"**No, no es nada Lila, de verdad estoy bien."** Mintió Arnold intentando zafarse de la situación **"Con permiso, necesito ir al baño..."** y se estaba alejando poco a poco del lugar.

"**Es por Helga, verdad?"** nuevamente el comentario de Lila hizo parar de lleno al niño. Arnold no pudo más que bajar su vista hacia el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos y sintiéndose realmente desnudo frente a ella, no hizo intento alguno por desmentir lo recién afirmado.

Gerald se encontraba estático, al parecer no era el único que conocía los sentimientos de su amigo. Pudo ver como Lila se acercó por la espalda a Arnold y apoyando una mano en su hombro le susurró algo en su oído mediante una sonrisa. No pudo saber cual fue el contenido de ése comentario, pero sin lugar a dudas fue de gran importancia pues, en cuanto Lila desapareció de su vista, los ánimos de su amigo subieron bien en alto, tanto así que le pidió que lo acompañara y así, rápidamente, volvieron por donde habían venido.

**-------------------------------**

"**Brainy, podrías dejarme a solas con Helga por favor?"** preguntó educadamente Phoebe aunque a leguas podía verse su rostro enmarcado por la preocupación, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Helga.

"**N-no hay p-roblem-ma.."** dijo Brainy alejándose tranquilamente dejándolas a solas.

"**Helga! Que has estado haciendo?"** directo al grano Phoebe preguntó. **"Pensé que ibas a pensar seriamente el cortar definitivamente con ésta relación!"**

"**Hey! Tranquila chica!"** intentó calmarla Helga **"Pues bien, si, y te juro que intenté hacerlo pero no pude! Sólo mira!"** la niña buscó en su mochila un pequeño libro que luego colocó en las manos de su mejor amiga.

"**Un libro de poemas?"** preguntó dudosamente Phoebe observando el hermoso libro.

"**Así es, me lo regaló Brainy! Lo puedes creer?" **Helga parecía entusiasmada con lo que le estaba contando a su amiga **"Lo hizo ayer y junto a un ramo de flores a modo de disculpa! Jamás nadie había hecho algo así por mi!". **Phoebe disfrutaba de ver a su amiga tan feliz, pero lamentablemente debía de volverla a la realidad.

"**Pero Helga, eso quiere decir que si no has terminado con él ha sido sólo por lástima.."**. ése pequeño comentario le cayó muy, pero muy mal a Helga, quién pareció volver a la realidad pero hecha una fiera.

"**LÁSTIMA! YO!"** explotó Helga **"Acaso te volviste loca! Helga G. Pataki no siente lástima por nadie!"**

"**Entonces porqué razón estás con Brainy? Acaso es por amor? Lo amas Helga?"** temió por preguntar Phoebe. Claro está que Helga lo desmintió inmediatamente.

"**No, no, no es amor, pero... no lo sé... sólo... creí que era lo correcto.."** Por alguna extraña razón, todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días, terminando por esos hermosos regalos, habían dejado un tanto sentimental a Helga, tanto así que ahora estaba siendo muy abierta, algo que, en cierta forma, agradeció su amiga.

"**Crees que está bien que juegues con sus sentimientos?"** preguntó la niña.

"**Con sus sentimientos? Claro que no, él no está enamorado de mi si es a lo que te refieres Phoebe!"** exclamó algo alarmada Helga.

"**Pero él te lo dijo en su primera cita, lo recuerdas?"** recordó Phoebe **"Le gustas y mucho!"**

"**Sólo está confundido créeme, en cuanto me conozca de cerca un poco más querrá alejarse lo más que pueda de mi. "** Repentinamente el rostro de Helga se transformó a uno de maldad asustando a Phoebe mientras se frotaba un poco sus manos **"De hecho ya tengo un plan para que sea él quien corte conmigo y así no saldrá lastimado!."**

"**Helga."**

"**Dime."**

"**Me asustas."**

"**Jaja!"**. Helga cayó precipitosamente cuando alguien la volteó tomando de su mano no muy delicadamente.

"**Helga! Tenemos que hablar!"** se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Arnold, quién era seguido por un Gerald bastante impactado. Desde cuando Arnold se había convertido en un niño rebelde sin sentido de la delicadeza y de los modales? Ya se estaba pareciendo a Helga.

"**Otra vez tú Cabeza de Balón! Qué no ves que estoy ocup..! Hey! Suéltame!"** quiso zafarse Helga. Llegando al limite de su paciencia, Arnold optó por llevársela a rastras de allí, sin tomar en cuenta que el timbre de entrada estaba ya sonando. Mientras tanto Gerald y Phoebe no pudieron más que dirigirse a su aula, debían de dejar a solas sus mejores amigos.

**-------------------------------**

Arnold introdujo a Helga en el salón del conserje de limpieza, que si bien no era muy grande, estaba completamente vacío y podrían hablar tranquilamente. El niño cerró la puerta tras suyo para asegurarse de que su presa no escapara como seguramente tenía pensado hacer.

"**En qué diablos estás pensando Arnoldo! Tenemos que entrar a clases! Vamos a llegar tarde!"**exclamó Helga sin tener la menor idea del asunto que tenían que hablar.

"**Eso ya no importa. Hay asuntos más importantes que atender."** Respondió calmadamente Arnold pero controlando su rabia.

"**Jaja! Arnold, el niño más responsable y correcto de toda la ciudad, faltando a clases!" **se mofó la niña y continuó diciendo con ironía **"Jaja! Muy bien y qué es ese asunto del que según tú tenemos que hablar?"**

"**mmm...pues..." **pretendió Arnold pensar **"De tus mentiras tal vez?"**

"**Qué!"** Arnold se acercó peligrosamente a Helga tratando así de intimidarla.

"**De que yo si te gusto Helga!"** Helga parpadeó ante la sorpresa **"Me mentiste!"**

"**Otra vez con eso?"** Helga se escapó de la cárcel que se había convertido entre el niño rubio y la pared y le terminó por dar la espalda. **"Ya te dije que eso no es cierto! Porqué iba a gustarme un cabeza de balón como tú! Ha!"**. Sin darse por vencido Arnold volteó bruscamente y volvió a tomarla fuertemente por las muñecas, sorprendiendo tanto a Helga que hizo que ésta resbalara por la pared hasta terminar ella sentada y Arnold arrodillado casi encima de ella. Estaba perdiendo todo el autocontrol que aún tenía, jamás se había sentido así, sólo Helga tenía la capacidad de volverlo así de loco.

"**Pero lo haces! Te gusto! Lila me lo dijo! Tú se lo confesaste el día de la obra! Cuando aprovechaste para besarme! Ella me lo contó todo!"**. Arnold estaba llegando a ser violento, algo que estaba asustando un poco a Helga, definitivamente ésta vez tenía las de perder. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la presencia que había del otro lado de la puerta asomada sutilmente sobre la misma, con todas las intenciones de entrar a su rescate. Y, tras ello, también recordó el plan que debía llevar a cabo.

"**Porqué tanto interés en saberlo! Que más te da lo que yo sienta por ti!" **Helga actuaba.

"**Tengo derecho a saberlo!"** gritó Arnold.

"**Muy bien, muy bien sólo quitas tus manos de mi y te lo diré, de acuerdo!"** se atrevió a decir Helga. Arnold, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, la soltó inmediatamente con todos los deseos de escuchar esas palabras que tanto anhelaba de los labios de Helga.

"**Te escucho..."** casi gimió el niño. Helga se lo quedó mirando, se sentía tan nerviosa, iba a hacerlo, iba a romper su pacto con Brainy porque no se supieran sus más íntimos secretos. Iba a humillarse una vez más, sólo para volver al principio, en donde se encontraba tan pero tan sola, si, sola, pero tranquila, quizás fuera lo mejor. Eran tantos los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente que no notaba la desesperación en los ojos de Arnold. Lo único que podía hacer era ver de reojo al niño que se encontraba espiando.

"**E-es v-verdad..."** Helga no quería hacerlo, pero quería terminar con todo eso cuanto antes. Sentía que sus prioridades ya estaban cambiando, y con ello se iba su egoísmo. **"M-me g-gustass."** Qué estoy haciendo?. Una punzada en su pecho le hizo saber que había cometido un grave error y la silueta de Brainy en el pasillo alejándose rápidamente sólo confirmó ése sentimiento. Había dicho la verdad pero con las intenciones equivocadas y había resuelto un problema pero de la forma incorrecta.

"**Helga!.." **No supo la razón, pero Helga simplemente se fue corriendo casi sin mirar hacia donde se dirigía. **"Helga! Espera! Por favor!"**. No podía dejarla ir de esa forma, no después de ésa confesión, jamás se lo perdonaría, ésta vez no lo echaría a perder. Rápidamente se dirigió por el pasillo donde ella se había ido, pero perdió el rastro, por suerte el director Watz supo guiarlo bien, aunque, claro está, no quedó muy contento con la situación. Pues la niña había salido de la escuela y con Arnold ya eran dos los alumnos que se le habían escapado.

No lo entiendo, porqué se habría ido de ésa forma, cuando me lo dijo la primera vez actuó de una forma totalmente distinta.. Arnold se sonrojó al recordar que después de que Helga se le confesó lo había besado apasionadamente Tengo un mal presentimiento...no lo sé...debería de sentirme feliz de lo que me dijo pero la forma en que sucedió, las facciones de su rostro al hacerlo y el tono de su voz, no fue como lo había soñado... Ya no pudo continuar pensando, todos sus sentidos se posaron sobre los de una niña débil que se encontraba apoyada sobre un árbol, un ser totalmente diferente a la Helga de hace unos instantes. Ésta no había ido muy lejos, al parecer no tuvo las intenciones de esconderse de él.

"**Helga..."** la susodicha no volteó al escuchar una voz familiar, se mantenía de espaldas. Pero Arnold al tener una ligera sospecha de lo que sucedía, delicadamente la tomó por los hombros para girarla, casi sin oposición por parte de ella, pues se sentía muy débil como para ello. Y entonces la vio, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. **"Porqué estás llorando?..."**

"**Eso no es de tu incumbencia!"** dijo Helga frunciendo su seño el cual contrastaba con las lágrimas de sus ojos **"Y ahora qué quieres! Ya dije que lo que querías escuchar no! Ahora déjame en paz!"**

"**Yo sólo quería saber la verdad Helga, pero... algo me dice que hay algo más que debo saber..."** Helga lo miró sorprendida, no podía ser! **"Qué fue lo que sucedió hace un momento?"**. Arnold parecía más tranquilo ahora, mas sin embargo quién no estaba en las mismas condiciones era Helga, un ataque de nervios se apoderó de ella. Sentía que debía descargarse y qué mejor que con la persona fruto de todos sus problemas.

"**Brainy... nos escuchó..."** comenzó a decir.

"**Brainy?"** preguntó sorprendido Arnold **"Estaba allí? Tú lo viste?"**

"**De hecho lo vi antes de hablar contigo, era conciente de que estaba allí desde mucho antes.."** Arnold comenzó a sentir nuevamente ése mal presentimiento. En éste momento debería de estar confesándole a su amada lo que sentía por ella y quizás seguido a ello una abrazo y hasta un beso, pero algo le decía que no era el momento adecuado y que quizás, ése momento nunca existiría.

"**Que es lo que quieres decir?"** temió preguntar. Los ojos de Helga no demostraban compasión alguna hasta que vio la expresión en el rostro de Arnold, y es que no lo había notado hasta el momento por haber pensando tanto en Brainy, pero ya todo estaba dicho, no había vuelta atrás.

"**Que lo que dije lo hice para que él lo escuchara... para desengañarlo...".**

"**Cómo pudiste?"** Arnold entró en shock. Helga lo sabía y por eso continuó.

"**Necesitaba darle motivos para que sea él quien corte conmigo! Quería que se enfadara! No que saliera lastimado!" **Buscó defenderse.

"**Y YO QUÉ!"** la interrupción de Arnold mediante un grito dejó helada a Helga **"Jamás pensaste en mi! Verdad! No creíste que podría haber salido lastimado también!" **jamás lo había visto tan enfadado en su vida, pero lo que la niña no sabía era que en ese enfado mezclado también se encontraban los celos. **"Para ti todo es Brainy, Brainy y BRAINY!"**. Helga ya no pudo decir más, sentía como si un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza la hubiera vuelto a la realidad, acaso en los ojos de Arnold podía ver dolor? Por ella? Por ella y por Brainy?...

"**Cielos Helga! No tienes sentimientos! Eres una persona fría! Totalmente fría!"** Arnold estaba sacado de sus cabales definitivamente, tanto así que estaba diciendo cosas que quizás después se arrepentiría, cosas que atravesaban sin piedad el corazón de la niña **"Y pensar que yo!...que yo te..! que yo te..!"** Helga lo veía expectante **"Haa! TE ODIO!"**. Ya no hubo sonido más que el silencio, un enfurecido Arnold desaparecía de la vista, nublada por las lágrimas, de Helga. La misma cayó derrotada sobre el suelo rompiendo finalmente en llanto.

Pronto las nubes negras del cielo comenzaron a derrochar sin piedad agua, empapando a todo ser que se encontrara en el camino. Y así fue como Arnold dejó abandonada a una pequeña niña desolada y desconsolada sin protección alguna. Por primera vez no acudió a su ayuda, más aún, fue él el causante de ésa gran pena. Dejó que la furia y los celos se apoderaran de su ser para tomar venganza de lo acontecido, no acudir a apaciguar su angustia. _Acaso era eso lo que Helga se merecía?..._


	6. Una promesa pendiente

Hola a todos! Quiero pedir mil disculpas por la tardanza! Por suerte ya tengo internet de nuevo en mi casa así que ya voy a poder actualizar más rápido! Gracias por la paciencia y ahora a los agradecimientos:

**sonylee: ** Que bueno que te esté gustando el Fic! Pues si me tarde una eternidad, has de querer matarme también por lo que tardó éste! Jaja! Gracias por leer!

**Mimi Star:** Disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza! Gracias por comprender! Pues espero que este capi también te guste! Pues si! Coincidimos totalmente Arnold tonto! Pero ya ves lo que pasa cuando nos dejamos llevar por la rabia. Aunque Arnold no es de ése tipo, el amor cambia a las personas! Besos!

**Sailor angel7:** Que bueno que te haya gustado! Me preocupaba un poco que me saliera del hilo de la historia el que me haya quedado tan dramático! Jaja! Pero bueno no siempre va a ser todo felicidad, estamos llegando al desenlace de la historia de a poco! Espero que este capi también te guste y gracias por ser tan fiel a mi fic!

**Shinta-Girl:** Bienvenida seas a mi historia! Que bueno que te haya gustado hasta el momento! Espero que siga así! Espero tu próximo review! Besos!

**HeLLeNsItA16:** Que bueno que te guste! Me halagas! No hay problema con lo de los reviews, no siempre tenemos tiempo para dejar uno! Pero me alegro que finalmente hayas podido enviarme uno! Esta serie es realmente muy pero muy linda! Haaa! Jamás me cansaré de decirlo, de hecho hay algunos fics bastantes buenos de la misma, tendrías que animarte a leer algunos! Especialmente los que ya están terminados! Ya somos tres las que pensamos que Arnold es un idiota, pero bueno, mediante las equivocaciones y las metida de pata se originan lo problemas y, por supuesto, como tu dices la emoción de la historia! Espero con ansias tu próximo review!

**carla gonzale:** Gracias por leer! Y perdón por haber tenido que escribirme dos veces! Aquí tienes la actualización!

**H.fanel.K:** Jaja! Viva la lista de alertas! Es un honor estar en la tuya amiga! De verdad te inspira a publicar las tuyas? Wow! Me sonrojo! Gracias! Jaja! Deseos cumplidos! Aquí está la continuación! Aunque de seguro no en el periodo que esperabas! Jaja! Que vergüenza! Besos!

**Shiira:** Gracias por tu review! No te preocupes, no me agradan del todo las personas que no concluyen su fic, puede que me tarde en actualizar pero jamás abandonaré a mis fics! Eso lo juro!

Ahora si, de nuevo muchisisisimas gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejarme uno o más reviews! Espero que este capi compense la tardanza! Que lo disfruten!

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6:"Una promesa pendiente" **

Las cristalinas gotas de lluvia caían sobre Hillwood empapando ligeramente todo a su paso, dejando ver su mando sobre la naturaleza en esos momentos, demostrando su poder. Una de sus tantas victimas era ella, la niña rubia cuyo corazón terminó por romperse dolorosamente con ésas últimas dos palabras, provenientes de la persona que durante siete largos años consideró la más importante para ella, la razón de su existir, la esperanza del presente y del mañana, su fuente de inspiración, la luz de sus ojos. Un hermoso sueño que duró siete venditos años, y que el día de hoy, se dio contra la realidad y terminó por desaparecer.

Ya no había razón para ocultarse, poco le importaba que un zopenco de la clase o un integrante de su familia la viera en ésas condiciones ahora, a Helga Pataki nadie la había visto llorar de ésa manera hasta el momento, y el único que lo hizo hace tan solo unos instantes poca importancia le dio. Helga sentía que si en ese momento venía un ángel y se llevaba su vida consigo no se enteraría, pues ya el fruto de sus sonrisas y de todo lo maravilloso sobre la faz de la Tierra se había esfumado.

Me odia... Arnold me odia... finalmente se confirmó mi sospecha... la razón por la cual él jamás va a amarme... soy de su total desagrado, siempre lo supe y quise ignorarlo... quise llenarme de falsas esperanzas para seguir viviendo un falso amor, falso pues era dado y no correspondido, bien sabido es que ése sentimiento se da de a dos, pero en mi caso, siempre fue solitario... he sabido en un instante... que lo nuestro es imposible, que lo nuestro nunca existió ni existirá, que no hay espacio en tu corazón para mi y que el mío no basta para terminar de cobijar todo este sentimiento que tu sola sonrisa provoca en mi...

Una tibia mano tocó uno de sus hombros contrastando con el frío de su ser. Helga no quería levantar la cabeza, sabía quien era y no quería que fuera verdad, sentía que era demasiado, que no lo merecía. Pero ahí estaba...

"**Brainy..."** era una bendición en ese momento contar con su presencia allí **"Qué haces aquí?"**

"**A-poyando-te..."** Helga no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"**Porqué? Después de todo lo que te hice sufrir... deberías de odiarme... porque no lo haces?"** A Brainy se le oprimió el corazón al escuchar a su amada, tanto por el contenido de sus palabras que por el doloroso tono utilizado para lo mismo.

"**Ya s-sabes p-orq-que..."** Si, sabía a lo que él se refería pero aún le costaba creerlo. Más sin embargo, Brainy le suplicaba tan solo con la mirada, que le creyera, que viera a través de sus ojos los sentimientos que su corazón albergaba para ella, tan solo para ella.

"**De verdad... me amas?"** Brainy asintió tan energéticamente que nadie hubiera podido no creerle. Incluida claro estaba Helga, la acumulación de lágrimas en sus ojos se hizo extrema, tanto así que sin siquiera parpadear se liberaron con el mismo fervor que una torrente fluvial en plena inundación. **"Porque! Porque lo haces! Porque si toda mi vida no he hecho más que golpearte e ignorarte, porque si no tengo atractivo alguno? Porque si nunca pude ni podré ofrecerte nada!".** Brainy endulzó aún más su mirada, comprendiendo a la perfección las dudas de su amada. Pero sintiendo a su vez miedo por la depresión que comenzaba a inundarla.

"**A-arnold j-amás hi-zo algo p-para e-namorart-te tampo-poco... simple-mente... fue si m-mismo"** . Entonces lo comprendió, esas meras palabras bastaron, el amor que Brainy le brindaba era el mismo que ella le profesaba a Arnold. Un amor incondicional, el cual nunca esperó nada a cambio, muy a pesar que el corazón estuviera pidiendo a gritos ser correspondido. **"T-te am-mo porq-que posees un c-corazon p-puro..."** Brainy tomó su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero lo que no sabía es que además, con su palabras, también levantaba los ánimos de Helga. **"...por el am-mor sacri-ficado q-que eres capaz de d-dar..."** Esas palabras tan dulces llenaban por completo a la niña, acariciaban tiernamente sus oídos para finalmente abrazar y apaciguar el dolor de su alma. Y entonces ocurrió lo inevitable, lo inesperado para Brainy..

Helga lo abrazó fuertemente y rompiendo a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad.

"**Lo siento tanto!.."** era lo que Helga recitaba en los oídos del niño **"Tu me has dado tanto y yo...! Nada!"** Brainy rápidamente correspondió al abrazo, ese abrazo soñado, aceptando gustoso su disculpa **"T-te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir! De ahora en adelante... seré la novia que tu mereces tener! Comenzaremos de nuevo! Pagaré todo el dolor que te hice sentir, nunca te abandonaré... lo prometo."** Para Brainy no hacia falta prometer nada, Helga lo hizo feliz desde el momento en que la conoció, pero lo único que ahora deseaba es hacerla feliz a ella también, tan feliz como ella lo hizo sentir durante tantos años, y ahora que ella se lo permitiría lo haría sin lugar a dudas. Aunque no del modo en que Helga esperaba...

**-------------------------------**

"**La odio.."**

"**No, no lo haces..."**

"**Claro que si! la odio!"**

"**Claro que no!"**

"**Si lo hago! La odio! La odio con todas mis fuerzas!"**

"**Ya basta Arnold!"** estuvo a punto de golpear Gerald a Arnold. Después de lo acontecido, éste último, descontrolado, se dirigió hacia la casa de su mejor amigo en busca de un punto de apoyo. Pero no encontró lo que buscaba precisamente, pues hasta el momento Gerald no ha hecho más que regañarlo. **"No la odias, todo lo que le dijiste sólo fue producto de un arranque de histeria! La ira sólo te hizo decir pavadas!".** Arnold dejó de lado sus preocupaciones para escuchar atentamente a su amigo. **"Heriste el corazón de la persona que posiblemente más te ama en el mundo!"**

"**Ella no me ama! Todo este tiempo sólo ha estado jugando conmigo! Me uso Gerald, lo oyes? ME USO! Sólo... sólo para protegerlo a él!"** la furia volvió como nunca a los ojos de Arnold **"Ella misma me lo dijo, es como... es como si..."** en contraste con la expresión de su rostro anterior, éste se volvió deprimente debido a los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente, atrayendo la mirada preocupante de su mejor amigo **"...lo hubiera escogido a él.."**

"**NO, NO y NO!" **explotó Gerald, de verdad se encontraba enfadado, había contado con que la madurez superdotada de su amigo lo haría hacer bien las cosas, esa fue la razón por la cual tanto él como Phoebe dejaron que los testarudos de sus amigos arreglaran solos sus problemas amorosos. Pero al parecer, el rubio era inmaduro en ésa categoría, aún más de lo que Helga lo era. Y ahora se arrepentía tanto de ello. De seguro Phoebe los mataría a los dos juntos en cuanto se enterara de lo que había sucedido. **"Tu más que nadie sabe perfectamente que no se puede escoger a quien amar!"**

"**Lo sé! Pero... y si lo hizo después?..."** Gerald no comprendió a lo que se refería Arnold **"Y si se enamoró de él y después lo escogió!"** la desesperación de Arnold comenzaba a exasperar a Gerald.

"**Por supuesto! Porque la gente se enamora de dos personas al mismo tiempo toooodos los días! No?"** respondió irónicamente **"Viejo! La gente se enamora de una sola persona y si fuera alguien sana mentalmente, lo cual no es ni tu caso ni el de ella, ELIGE a esa persona! Te queda alguna duda!"**

"**Eso sólo quiere decir que..."** pero en lugar de animar a su amigo esas duras palabras no hicieron más que deprimirlo aún más de lo que ya estaba **"lo que en realidad sucedió es que dejó de amarme y ahora lo quiere a él..."**.

En señal de irritación Gerald se dejó caer de rodillas mientras tiraba nerviosamente de su cabello **"Dios! Porqué éste castigo!" **Sólo espero que a Phoebe le esté yendo mejor...por fortuna es una persona bastante tolerante, de seguro tratara con mucha comprensión a Helga..

**-------------------------------**

"**QUÉ TU QUÉ!"** Helga retrocedió precavidamente, jamás había visto a su amiga en esas condiciones. Su mejor amiga tenía derecho de saber lo que había ocurrido, por lo que en cuanto se calmó un poco le pidió a Brainy que la dejara en casa de ella, para así hablar tranquilamente **"Helga! Cómo pudiste!". **

"**Lo siento! Si! Se que me equivoque pero ya todo está arreglado! Brainy me perdonó!"** intentó tranquilizarla.

"**No me refiero a él sino a Arnold! Qué sucedió con él!"** con el solo recuerdo de él, a Helga le parecía que se le partía el alma.

"**Sólo eso, que me odia más que nunca..."** apenas murmuró, el dolor era tan grande que pareció llegar hasta su amiga, pues ésta se calmó y volvió a ser la dulce y comprensiva Phoebe.

"**Eso no es cierto Helga, de seguro se enfado tanto que no pudo controlar lo que decía. Entiéndelo, después de cómo lo utilizaste cualquiera explota. Aunque... en realidad nada lo justifica... sé que no quiso hacerlo Helga, de seguro en este momento debe estar arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo."** Lamentablemente esas palabras no tuvieron el efecto que Phoebe esperaba en su amiga, ya que ésta seguía cabizbaja, pero esto no impediría que intentara hacerla entrar en razón **"Al igual que tu lo estás haciendo en éste momento, quizás lo mejor sea que mañana te disculpes con él..."**

"**No tiene caso Phoebe. He decidido dejar las cosas tal y como están. Dejaré atrás a Arnold y comenzaré a vivir de nuevo, porque mis deseos de ser feliz han florecido más que nunca! Y sé que ésa felicidad está en Brainy..."**.

"**Pero Helga, tú no lo amas... acaso fingirás quererlo?"** preguntó su amiga.

"**No lo amo, él lo sabe y... aún así me aceptó... dime Phoebe... qué amor más puro que ése existe?"** preguntó Helga pero Phoebe no supo que responder frente a eso. **"Y yo... aprenderé a amarlo... estoy segura de que lo haré, es lo menos que puedo hacer para devolverle aunque se una mínima parte todo el amor que él me brindó durante todos estos años."**

Con esas últimas palabras todas las esperanzas de Phoebe fueron directo al suelo, algo le decía que aunque se le demostrara lo contrario, frente a sus ojos, nada haría cambiar de opinión a Helga.

**-------------------------------**

El sol irradiaba luz sobre todo el parque, era un día espléndido y era sábado, por lo que no hubo niño que no aprovechara ésa oportunidad para divertirse. Todos se encontraban jugando béisbol ú otros deportes cuando repentinamente algo llamó su atención. De hecho era algo normal de todos los días, pero no podían dejar de sorprenderse. Eran Helga y Brainy, tomados de la mano, quienes sonrientes buscaban un lugar apartado de los demás niños para estar a solas. Ésa era su primera y verdadera cita, sin intenciones ocultas, sin obligaciones, sólo un par de niños que querían disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

"**Cielos!"** exclamó Phoebe al ver a la parejita, allí sentados, al parecer Helga había estado escribiendo uno de sus tantos poemas y ahora se los estaba mostrando a Brainy, a la vez que ambos reían alegremente **"Le está dejando ver sus poemas, esos que nunca nisiquiera a mí ha dejado ver, pero... todos ellos son siempre dirigidos a Arnold, acaso no sabe las consecuencias que tendrá en el pobre Brainy ver eso? O es que no son dirigidos a su mantecado?"** Gerald, quien estaba a su lado, se preocupó de igual forma por esa confesión. Y con algo de temor miró sobre su hombro a su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba sobre el césped y la expresión de su rostro pues... no se podía describir el dolor que en él se hallaba.

"**Arnold..."**

"**Volvieron a estar juntos... no es así?"** preguntó Arnold ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"**Arnold.."** dijo Phoebe mientras de rodillas se colocaba a la altura de su amigo para consolarlo **"..Helga está cometiendo un grave error, cree que no es amada por nadie más que por Brainy y es por ello que está con él, tratando de ser feliz con lo que él le pueda brindar..."**

"**Es decir que ése amor del que hablas es superior al que yo le puedo brindar..."** apenas pudo murmurar Arnold.

"**Pues que esperabas viejo!"** exclamó Gerald ya fuera de sus cabales **"Helga tenía frente a sí a dos niños, por un lado a Brainy, quien se decidió por declarársele para ser feliz y para hacerla feliz y, por el otro, a Arnold, cuyo amor es tan reprimido que no le ha dicho a la chica de sus sueños que la ama porque está esperando a que ella lo haga primero! Por quien va a decidirse?"** el tono irónico utilizado hizo entrar en razón a Arnold. Aunque en pago también recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Phoebe.

"**Eso no es cierto Gerald!... Yo... solo... quería asegurarme"** la pasividad con que acabaran esas últimas palabras provenientes de la boca de Arnold le hizo saber a su amigo que finalmente lo había comprendido. **"Cielos... de verdad he estado haciéndolo, no? Me he obsesionado con que Helga me diga que me ama y no he pensado en que quizás ella, en el fondo, estaba esperando lo mismo de mi..."** ambos niños asintieron a lo dicho por él.

"**Arnold... el hecho de que se encuentre con otra persona no te impide que le confieses tus sentimientos por ella."** Aseguró Phoebe, los tres sabían lo cierto de esas palabras. Eso era lo que debía de haber hecho desde el principio, para haberse ahorrado tantos problemas y tanto sufrimiento.

Mientras tanto, ajenos a ésta conversación, Helga y Brainy estaban disfrutando del día, especialmente éste último. Aún no podía creer lo dulce que Helga podía ser con él, era un sueño hecho realidad.

"**Mira! Traje el almuerzo, quieres?"** ante dicha pregunta Brainy asintió inmediatamente, aunque con algo de duda.

"**T-tu ma-má finalment-te hizo t-tu almuerzo?"** el chico preguntó haciendo que Helga estallara en risas por tal ocurrencia.

"**Miriam? Jaja! Claro que no! Lo hice yo!"** Brainy se sorprendió, entre sus manos tenía deliciosos medallones de pollos hechos por las manos de su amada. **"No porque seas mi novio quiere decir que tengas que soportar sus intentos fallidos de almuerzo como yo lo he hecho! Qué clase de novia sería yo si permito que mi chico coma una lata de crema de afeitar? "** ésta ocurrencia hizo sonreír a Brainy, era bien sabido que Helga jamás había tenido un almuerzo decente proveniente de su casa. Y el ser una pequeña niña daba a pensar que aún no estaba preparada para cocinarse para si misma, y el pensar que ahora se había esforzado sólo para él llenaba de alegría su pecho. Eran esos los momentos en que su mente comenzaba a soñar en Helga y olvidaba por completo su cometido, pero una presencia acercándose a ellos lo hizo pisar tierra firme, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"**N-necesito ir al b-baño... ahora vu-elvo..."** dijo Brainy parándose para alejarse de allí, lo que desconcertó a Helga.

"**Pero Brainy! No hay baños por aquí!"** obviamente Helga aún no se daba cuenta de la situación ni mucho menos de que Arnold se encontraba a sus espaldas hasta que éste se sentó frente a ella, en el mismo lugar que se encontraba Brainy instantes atrás. Brainy, los había dejado solos intencionalmente para que pudieran hablar, porque sabía que lo necesitaban. Helga sólo bajó su mirada, demasiado herida como para echarlo de allí. Algo que Arnold comprendía perfectamente.

"**Helga..."** ésta continuaba con su mirada baja **"... sobre lo de ayer..."**

"**Si vienes a decirme que me vaya del parque porque mi sola presencia de molesta desde ya te digo q-.."**

"**No! No es eso..."** lo interrumpió Arnold dolido porque Helga creyera algo así **"yo... q-queria disculparme..."** esta vez Helga levantó su asombrado rostro para ver al niño sin ninguna intención de detenerlo **"...lo que dije no estuvo bien.."**

"**Dijiste lo que sentías y para mi eso está muy bien!"** exclamó enfadada Helga **"No creas que por ser el niño bueno de la clase debes de siempre tener buenos sentimientos para todos! Es preferible que seas sincero a hacerme creer que me estimas! Ahora sé la verdad!"** Arnold no podía creer lo que Helga estaba diciendo, estaba hablando de sus sentimientos tan fríamente que no pudo evitar quedar paralizado, pero su descontrol tomó poder de él nuevamente y, rápidamente, se acercó desesperadamente a Helga tomándola por los hombros para que lo viera fijamente. Ésta lo miró, una vez más, fríamente.

"**_No! NO! Te equivocas! Es que acaso no lo entiendes! Todo lo que dije ayer fueron mentiras! No te odio! En lo absoluto! Al contrario! Yo... yo_..."** Arnold estaba a punto de soltar esa verdad que hace tanto tiempo pedía agónicamente ser liberada. La mirada de incomprensión que le dirigió Helga le hizo saber que ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba a punto de decirle_ **"Acaso no lo ves Helga? Todo lo que dije fue provocado por mis celos..."** _Helga abrió aún más sus enormes ojos _Celos?_. Arnold endulzó su mirada al ver lo ingenua que podía a veces ser su amada_ **".. celos al ver que tus pensamientos eran abarcados por alguien que no era yo, por ver como lo protegías con tanto anhelo y pasión como sólo tu sabes hacerlo... Helga..."** _las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron dulcemente_ **"yo... te amo!".**_

-------------------------------.

Y bien? Que les pareció? Háganmelo saber mediante un review, si? Los quiero mucho! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	7. Sacrificios

Hola! Aquí ando de nuevo publicando un nuevo capítulo! Pero antes los agradecimientos!

**Sailor angel7:** Gracias por tus comentarios! Pues si me gusta publicar todas mis historias juntas! Espero que sigas leyendo la otra historia! Te aviso que ya está publicado el segundo capítulo! Espero que también te guste! Gracias por estar siempre junto a mis historias!

**Mimi Star:** Que bueno que te guste! Pues si a mi siempre me ha gustado el personaje de Brainy aunque no le hayan dado mucha importancia en la serie, sé que tendría una tierna personalidad. Jaja! Si Helga le dio otra oportunidad, como la decimotercera! Jaja! Esto parece una telenovela, la historia de nunca acabar! Pero esta vez será diferente! Ya lo verás!. Si, coincidimos en lo de Arnold, creo que hay que darle un gran golpe en esa cabeza de balón para que reaccionara! Iba a hacerlo pero recordé que Gerald tiene una buena lengua así que preferí utilizar las palabras que muchas veces duelen más que un buen golpe! Y en cuanto a lo de Helga pues... no estoy muy segura de que les guste la manera en que reacciona, definitivamente no iba a arrojarla a los brazos de Arnold, pero decidir la forma en que lo evadiría fue la razón por la que este capi tardo tanto en subir! Que sea lo que Dios quiera!

**Shinta-Girl:** Perdón por la tardanza del capitulo anterior! Que bueno que te guste la historia! Chica mala! No quiero creer que esta historia esté siendo tan predecible para ti! Eso le quita la emoción a al historia! Uf! Bueno espero que este te sorprenda aunque sea un poco, porque el final si lo va a hacer! Wajajaja! Gracias por tu review!

**sonylee:** Gracias por leer y por tu review! Deseos cumplidos! Aquí está la continuación! Que lo disfrutes!

**bkpets:** Wow! Es el review más largo que he recibido en mi vida! Gracias por molestarte amigo! Jaja!De verdad fue muy interesante la comparación de tus ideas con las mías en los diálogos! Iremos por parte, de acuerdo?. Me agrada tu dialogo pero no creo que Arnold utilizara a Helga en ningún momento, si bien es cierto que es un cobarde al no querer confesar sus sentimientos hasta estar 100 de ser correspondido, su actitud fiel y amigable (Como lo demuestra la serie) le prohibiría hacer semejante cosa. El termino usar no es muy profundo, de hecho lo utilicé bastante directo, Helga utilizó a Arnold para alejar a Brainy de ella, pero no se esperaba el hecho de que Arnold saliera lastimado de esa situación porque supuestamente él no sentía nada por ella. Y segundo, el concepto de que Arnold quisiera sentirse amado pero no dar amor ya lo había utilizado con anterioridad, pero sólo fue un desván en un momento de depresión por parte del cabeza de balón. En ésta ocasión no se hecha la culpa a si mismo, sino a Helga por jugar con él y de nuevo, jugar con algo que se supone no existe o al menos no debería afectarlo. Espero que entiendas a lo que me refiero. Toda la historia se basa en la falta de comunicación entre los personajes, en los pensamientos traicioneros, en los temores y en la falta de confianza en si mismos. Es algo melancólico lo sé, pero es el núcleo de todos los problemas y lo que le da emoción en la historia. Pero en lo que si puedo coincidir contigo es en el egoísmo que demuestra Arnold en ésta situación exclusivamente, en asuntos del corazón muchas personas muestran lados suyos escondidos hasta el momento. Y no pudo haber pensado en dañar a alguien porque él tampoco sabe que Helga lo ama o que nisiquiera tiene algún tipo de consideración con él, pero nada justifica lo que hizo. No sientas que te sobrepasaste con tus comentarios, de verdad fue muy interesante leerlos! Me parece fantástico que alguien se haya inmiscuido tanto en mi historia como para hacerse la pregunta mentalmente que hubiera pasado si..? y haya echado a volar su imaginación de esa manera, me siento halagada!

Tienes mucha razón! El amor entre los niños es realmente hermoso! De hecho eso fue lo me gustó de ésta serie, la relación entre los niños es increíble! Tanto en ésta como en Jimmy Neutron, series japonesas, etc. Es por eso que se siente tan bien trabajar con HA! Porque los niños se ven realmente maduros y viven experiencias amorosas que realmente asombran! Coincido totalmente en que los adultos no sabemos apreciar aquello. Pero sigo creyendo que el incondicional es el más puro y sincero! Porque me refiero al amor en general, en cuanto al amor de niños no existe tiempos ni espacios para enamorarse, hay una gran variante en ése aspecto pero si nos vamos a otra categoría, en la que nos preguntamos lo que sucede luego de entregar amor, el hecho de que no se espere nada a cambio me parece asombroso! Animarse a amar a una persona sin que él lo sepa me parece una actitud envidiable, Helga siempre me parecerá el mejor de los personajes femeninos de los cartoons! De hecho si te has dado cuenta las lineas más conmovedoras las tiene ella, como la que te gustó a ti!

Jaja! **deja de hacerte el martir y date cuenta de tu realidad** excelente frase, muy dura por cierto! Pues si debo admitir que he removido hasta la última neurona de mi cabeza complicando cada vez más y más a los personajes! Jaja! Pero bueno los celos sacan lo peor de uno. Me alegra saber que te has dado cuenta que, a pesar de todo lo que se diga en el fic, el amor que profesa Arnold posee la misma intensidad que el de Brainy, aunque sean diferentes, me da pena confesar que Helga, quizás, esté buscando quedarse con el que cree ser mejor. Pues no te culpo por odiar a Arnold, de verdad me molestaba mucho ver la serie de televisión y que Arnold jamás se diera cuenta de todo lo que Helga hacía por él, sentía hasta impotencia. Pero no te preocupes finalmente entró en razón y confesará sus sentimientos, me alegra que en mi fic él haya podido conmoverte aunque sea un poco. Y de Brainy? Pues lo único que te diré es que lo único que él desea es que su amada Helga sea feliz y ya verás de que forma lo hace! Jaja!

Hey! Qué es el CATALOGAESCALOFICOMETRO! Cielos me tienes intrigada chico! No se si sentirme o no halagada por estar en la mira de lo que sea que sea eso. Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad que para mi también fue un gran placer toparme con un review así! Gracias por tu atención y espero que este capi también te guste!

**HeLLeNsItA16:** jaja! Que ocurrente! Pues, aquí entre nos, una butaca en un asiento, de esos que se doblan, como el de los cines, la menos eso es lo que yo se. Jaja! Creo que estoy dejando muy pero muy mal al pobre de Arnold pero bueno, me parece justo luego de lo que ocurrió en la serie, no?. No eres la única que cree eso de Brainy, creo que el único bien parado es él, pero es que es simplemente adorable! Y el triángulo amoroso esta complicado! Los únicos mete pata son Arnold y Helga, en eso tienes toda la razón. Pero hay que entenderlos, que de un momento al otro uno se haya dado cuenta de que era amado y el otro se haya enamorado o asumido sus sentimientos recién hasta ahora es confuso! O quizás sea mi manera de escribir, no lo se! Jaja! Y si LA INTRIGA, ésa frase a la que te refieres la dejo a tu imaginación, aquí habrá una pequeña, pequeñísima pista de lo que piensa hacer, a quien la adivine le doy un premio! Jaja! Pronto el gato encerrado será liberado créeme! Gracias por leer y por tu review! Que bueno que ya puedas organizar tus tiempos esa es una gran ventaja, quisiera poder hacer lo mismo con los mios ¬¬. Pero soy feliz !.

En cuanto a lo de la última oración en cursiva no puedo decir más que &(&! Fantiction! No importa cuanto me esfuerce nunca se subirá mi historia tal y como la escribí! Pero bueno te juro que eso no fue intencional, no tuvo significado especial alguno, sólo ocurrió! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**H.fanel.K:** Jaja! Estoy en graves problemas! Ya me imagino la pila de reviews que llegaran a mi correo por parte de tus padres y tus profes! Jaja! No ya de verdad, se niña buena y HAZ TU TAREA JOVENCITA! Jaja! Lo único que espero es que no estés castigada en éste momento como para leer mi advertencia! Jaja! Si! Ya tengo Internet en mi casa, no sabes el alivio que esto me provoca! Así apenas termino un capitulo puedo subirlo! Es genial! Espero que la reacción de Helga frente a la confesión no te desilusione chica, de verdad que nunca me había sentido tan insegura de las ideas colocadas en mis fics, sólo espero que si es un error, no sea uno irreparable! Nos vemos pronto! Gracias por tu review!

Uff! Me emocione con los agradecimientos! Jaja! Bueno sólo espero que haya quedado todo claro! Jaja! Disfruten del capítulo nº 7!

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 7:"Sacrificios"**

"**yo... te amo!"**.

Y allí el tiempo se paralizó... Helga quedó estupefacta por lo que había escuchado, sentía que ya no escuchaba nada más, que su mente se había aislado y que lo único que latía fuertemente era su corazón. Pero una imagen, la de un niño, pasó por su mente, su prioridad, su promesa, su culpa y sus obligaciones estaban primero. Tomó fuerzas de donde pudo para empujar a su cabeza de balón lo más lejos que pudo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y terminando en el suelo, al momento en que ella se colocaba de pie torpe pero rápidamente.

"**ESO NO ES CIERTO! Tu... no! No me amas!"** Arnold jamás hubiera esperado que reaccionara de ésa manera.

"**No Helga!"** se atrevió a replicar **"Yo de verdad te amo! TE AMO!"** y quiso detenerla, pero la niña se encontraba desesperada. Indicación de un fuerte dolor de jaqueca pues apretaba fuertemente con ambas manos sus oídos en señal de frustración por lo que estaba escuchando, como si las solas palabras de Arnold la lastimaran profundamente. Como si de una pesadilla se tratara. Eso no podía ser cierto, su cabeza de balón no podía venir ahora con que la amaba, no ahora que todo era tan diferente. No ahora que Brainy estaba de por medio, eso tenía que ser un locura, una broma de mal gusto!.

"**Helga!"** suplicó Arnold sumergiéndose en la desesperación tomándola de los brazos, sacudiéndola para hacerla entrar en razón **"Por favor! Créeme! Lo que te digo es cierto!"**. La situación se tornaba fuera de control. Repentinamente Arnold sintió unos brazos ajenos presionando los propios.

"**Ya viejo! Detente!"** ése era Gerald, una de las personas que lo sujetaba era su mejor amigo, sólo por la vos podía reconocerlo pues todos sus demás sentidos estaban concentrados en Helga.

Un pequeño empujón por parte de Phoebe bastó para que Arnold soltara a la inquieta Helga, quien inmediatamente salió corriendo.

"**NOOO! Helga!"** gritó Arnold intentando, en vano, soltarse de sus amigos.

"**Arnold! Tranquilo!"** comenzó a decir Phoebe mientras ayudaba a Gerald a sostener al niño **"Ahora no es momento para hablar con ella, debes dejarla pensar un poco, espera a que se tranquilice..."** Arnold ya no utilizó más su fuerza pues su amada estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance **"...es lo mejor."** Phoebe y Gerald, al ver que ya no oponía resistencia, soltaron a Arnold sólo para ver como éste se desplomaba sobre el piso de rodillas.

No podía ser cierto, deseaba estar soñando, no quería creer que su amada Helga hubiera reaccionado así después de habérsele confesado. No estaba sorprendida y mucho menos emocionada, estaba... asustada, totalmente fuera de si. Arnold realmente no podía entenderlo, hasta ese día no había soñado más que el momento en que se confesaran mutuamente sus sentimientos y comenzaran a ser felices, realmente felices. Pero el comportamiento de Helga lo había desconcertado, lo había herido porque... de qué forma debía tomarlo? Como desconcierto? Como evasión a la realidad? O... como un rechazo? Quería creer que esa última no era la correcta, desfallecería en el mismo instante en que ello se hiciera realidad. Entonces lo entendió... ese dolor en su pecho era el mismo que sintió ella cuando él evadió el hecho de que ella le confesó sus sentimientos aquel día en la torre? Ése mismo dolor intensificado por todos los años en que ella esperó por hacerlo?

Arnold... ella te ama... desde siempre... a pesar de lo que diga y de cómo actúe tú eres la razón de su existir... no debes rendirte... nuevamente las palabras de Lila volvieron a su cabeza, aquellas que lo alentaron a seguir a Helga e intentar recuperarla cuando creía todo perdido. Pero de que servían las mismas ahora, ya había expresado sus sentimientos con todo su corazón, qué más podía hacer?.

"**Cortar los problemas de raíz."** Dijo Arnold respondiéndose a su mismo al momento en que se colocaba de pie, sus amigos de sorprendieron por esas palabras.

"**Viejo? De qué hablas?"** se desconcertó Gerald observando a Phoebe en busca de una respuesta que ésta tampoco le supo dar. Pero la expresión en el rostro del Cabeza de Balón denotaba de que no se trataba de algo bueno. Un rostro serio y determinado. Comenzó a caminar a paso firme hacia un lugar determinado, sus amigos asustados lo siguieron.

"**Arnold a donde vas?"**. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Brainy sólo pudo sentir unas fuertes manos tomándolo ferozmente por el cuello.

"**QUÉ RAYOS HAS HECHO CON ELLA!" **Si, era Arnold. Totalmente fuera de si tomó desprevenido a su compañero de escuela y rival. Lo sostenía fuertemente y sacudiéndolo en un intento porque le dijera toda la verdad. Ya estaba harto de darse contra la vida por la conflictiva relación con Helga. Se decidió por ir al núcleo de todos sus problemas, al culpable de todo. **"Con qué fue que la chantajeaste para que haya decidido rechazarme!"**. Nuevamente Phoebe y Gerald lo tomaron por ambos brazos, Arnold se encontraba sumamente violento en los últimos días, algo totalmente anormal en él.

"**Arnold! Basta! Suéltalo!"** Gerald intentaba en vano de calmar a su mejor amigo.

"**Él no tiene la culpa!"**Con ayuda de Phoebe lograron hacer que soltara a Brainy.

"**Claro que si!"** continuaba Arnold totalmente fuera de si mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por soltarse de los chicos y abalanzarse sobre Brainy. **"Él tiene toda la culpa! Amenazó a Helga para que fuera su novia! Y aún así dice amarla! Él es el culpable de que Helga me haya rechazado!". ** Brainy se encontraba impactado, jamás imaginó ver al tranquilo Arnold en ésas condiciones. Helga lo había rechazado? Por él? Porqué habría de hacer algo así?

"... De ahora en adelante... seré la novia que tu mereces tener! Comenzaremos de nuevo! Pagaré todo el dolor que te hice sentir, nunca te abandonaré... lo prometo." Brainy abrió grandes sus ojos al darse cuenta de la realidad, no.. no podía ser cierto... quería creer que no lo era... que Helga no estaba haciendo lo que él creía que estaba haciendo. Ya no pudo continuar pensando pues Arnold, finalmente, había logrado zafarse e iba directamente hacia Brainy. Él sólo lo veía venir, cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto del puño contra su cara.

"**Detente! No lo toques!"** ésa vos, si... era ella. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con algo rosa. Arnold también la miró, parándose en seco su avance. Helga se encontraba allí, entre Arnold y Brainy, de espaldas al último y con sus brazos extendidos en forma protectora. Como cuando protegió a Arnold de Harold en otra oportunidad.

"**Helga..."** fue lo único que atinó a decir el niño rubio sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que estaba punto de hacer y más aún porque casualmente Helga estuviera presente. La mirada reprochadora que ésta le dirigía le hacía asegurar que también había escuchado todo lo que había dicho con anterioridad. Phoebe sonrió, por suerte no se había marchado del parque, la única persona que seria capaz de parar toda esa locura era Helga **"yo... sólo..."**

"**Dejemos las cosas en claro!"** le interrumpió Helga. Ya los surcos de sus mejillas, los que denotaba el paso de las lágrimas se había secado. **"Primero! Si bien lo del chantaje fue verdad en un principio ya no lo es!"**

Arnold abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos

"**Ahora estoy a su lado por mi voluntad! Porque Brainy es una persona maravillosa y porque gozo de su compañía! Porque lo necesito!"**

Gerald y Phoebe ya no tuvieron la necesidad de controlar a Arnold, Helga había formado con su presencia una pared protectora para Brainy.

"**Segundo!"** continuó enumerando Helga **"El amor que me profesa Brainy es el más puro existente sobre la faz de la tierra! No te atrevas a denigrarlo! No te atrevas a siquiera insinuar que yo no merezco recibir uno así!"**

"**No! Yo no..!" **Arnold quiso intervenir pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, quería creer que estaba escuchando mal, Helga, su Helga estaba nuevamente protegiendo a Brainy pero en esta ocasión de él mismo.

"**Es incondicional! Sabes lo que eso significa Arnoldo!"** el tono de ironía lastimaba poco a poco los oídos de Arnold, sabía a lo que se refería, a un amor tan verdadero, el amor que el no le podía dar, porque estaba pidiendo a gritos que le correspondiera **"No lo creo! Es un amor sacrificado! Un amor que no estoy dispuesta aceptar sin hacer algo al respecto! Es el amor al que quiero corresponder!"**

"**Y qué del que yo te quiero ofrecer?"** finalmente intervino Arnold, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Brainy pudiera ofrecerle algo mejor que él **"Acaso no tiene validez alguna!"**

Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento. Incluso Helga, quien parecía estar pensando en una respuesta.

"**No, no la tiene..."** esa respuesta desconcertó a todos **"... porque... sólo..."** Helga respiró profundamente dirigiéndole una mirada de desilusión a Arnold **"sólo... es una confusión... sólo eso."**

"**Qué!"** explotó Arnold **"Como puedes saber eso! Insinúas que aún no soy capaz de darme cuenta cuando estoy enamorado!"**

"**Tu no sabes nada del amor!"** exclamó la niña girándose a observar a Brainy **"Tu no estuviste dedicándole la mayor parte de tu vida a tu ser amado, cuidándolo a escondidas de cualquier peligro que se le acercara o cualquier insignificancia que tan solo quitara su sonrisa. No abarcaste ni la mayor parte de tus pensamientos ni de los latidos de tu corazón en ésa persona."** Helga observaba fijamente los ojos de Brainy, en complacencia, sabiendo a ciencia acierta la verdad de esa palabras, sabiendo con seguridad que era el mismo amor que ambos habían profesado por tanto tiempo, aunque no hubiera sido mutuamente y quizás jamás lo sería. La niña volteó a observar a Arnold una vez más, sabiendo al instante que la expresión del niño denotaba que había comprendida todas y cada una de las palabras. Lo próximo que fuera a decir le dolería, le dolería mucho...

"**Y tercero... si, era cierto, te ame, te ame como nunca creí poder amar a alguien..."** Arnold se sonrojó y sus ojos brillaron **"lo hacía ese día en el que te confesé mis sentimientos y lo hice hasta el mismo instante en que derramé una última lágrima por ti. Pero..."** todos se encontraban expectantes a las palabras de la niña, la seriedad de su tono demostraba que se debía de tener muy en cuenta cada expresión y cada emoción derrochada en sus palabras. **"... ya no lo hago."** Helga se puso de pie, firme, sin siquiera titubear para estar digna frente a Arnold y de la mano de Brainy. **"No se si habrá sido por confusión o por venganza, pero no me engañas, tu no me amas."** Las palabras firmes de Helga se incrustaban dolorosamente en el corazón de Arnold quien sentía muchos deseos de llorar en ése momento. **"Y hoy puedo decir orgullosa... que yo tampoco lo hago." ** Ambas miradas se concentraron en la otra fijamente**"Ya no te amo."**

Phoebe se tapó la boca con sus manos para evitar que un pequeño gemido de sorpresa escapara de sus labios. Gerald no pudo más que abrir grande la suya mientras sudaba frío. Esto se ponía cada vez más complicado, no se podía explicar con palabras todo el dolor que denotaba el rostro del niño cabeza de balón. Helga estaba siendo dura y lo sabía, pero era la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón. De comenzar a hacer las cosas bien como debió de hacerlo en un principio.

"**No te sientas mal."** Comenzó a decir la niña **"Sé que no es tu culpa, pero entiéndelo... sólo estás confundido... no existe otra explicación a que te hayas enamorado de mi, después de tantos años de conocerme, cuando yo te confesé mis sentimientos. Hasta el momento no habías pensado en mi persona como otra cosa que la niña que te odiaba y que sólo vivía para molestarte."** Ya no hubieron forcejeos, ni pleitos ni contradicciones. Arnold mantenía escondida su mirada tras sus rubios cabellos fijando su atención en ser maduro y aceptar la situación a la que se estaba enfrentando, así como Helga lo estaba haciendo. Había perdido y debía aceptarlo.

"**Quizás tengas razón pero..."** se animó a decir Arnold **"... el amor no es algo que se pueda saber a ciencia cierta... sólo... sucede."** Helga apretó un poco su mirada, sintiéndose mal por estar engañando a su querida cabeza de balón de nuevo **"Es impredecible e inevitable... no existe tiempo ni espacio. La razón y el corazón no van precisamente de la mano."**

"**Arnold."**

"**Ya no digas nada."** La frenó Arnold **"Debo irme."** Y se marchó, sin más, siendo seguido por Gerald y por Phoebe. Helga siguió con la mirada a Arnold, sintiendo que se llevaba algo de ella consigo. Brainy miró a ambos con preocupación. Debía de emplear su plan de inmediato, antes de que ya no tuviera control sobre la situación.

**-------------------------------**

Y así pasaron los días, la tradicional pareja de niños, Helga y Brainy continuaban su relación, demasiada seria para su edad. Pero todos, absolutamente todos se mantenían alejados de la situación, de la tensión entre los amigos, de los corazones rotos, de la culpabilidad y del sacrificio. Todos los sentimientos mezclados entre estos cinco niños, Gerald, Phoebe, Brainy y, por supuesto, Arnold y Helga. El grupo se había separado notoriamente. Gerald reprochando a Arnold, Phoebe enfadada con Helga, Arnold desilusionado amorosamente, Helga cometiendo un grave error y Brainy... siendo fiel testigo de todas y cada una de éstas situaciones, estando al tanto de los errores y siendo consciente de su culpabilidad en los mismos.

Ciertamente era muy confuso para todos...

"**No Helga! No es posible que estés enamorada de Brainy!" **Phoebe estaba regañando duramente a su mejor amiga, pero ésta no se inmutaba.

"**Como puedes estar segura Phoebe?"** Preguntó Helga sin emoción alguna en su vos. Phoebe no podía ver a su amiga en ésas condiciones, ya no era la entusiasta y apasionada Helga que conocía, ya no le prestaba atención a Arnold, ya no escribía poemas, ya nada. Todo lo que la hacía tan especial la había abandonada, era difícil creer que esa que estaba frente a sí con los párpados caídos, ya sin utilizar su moño rosa, sin molestar a nadie, ofreciéndole su vida entera a un niño, era la misma Helga que era su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños.

"**Porque de quien estas enamorada es de Arnold Helga! No de Brainy!"**

"**Eso ya forma parte del pasado amiga."** mintió Helga y para el horror de Phoebe, sonrió **"Brainy es la persona que el maravilloso destino colocó en mi camino para ser felices eternamente!"**

"**De que hablas Helga?"**

"**Del destino Phoebe! El destino coloca obstáculos en nuestro camino pero también nos da señales de que camino seguir!"** Phoebe observaba atentamente los esfuerzos sobrehumanos de su mejor amiga estaba haciendo para sonreír y parecer entusiasmada. Repentinamente una pequeña pero notoria sombra surgió de sus ojos **"El destino quiso que A-arnold me gritara que me odiaba..."** y su vos se quebró ligeramente **"... para mostrarme quien estaría a mi lado por siempre... en las buenas y en las malas..."** pero se recobró **"Arnold se marchó... p-pero Brainy llegó hasta mi! Llegó y me ofreció su amor, un amor puro y sincero! Cuando más lo necesitaba!" **

"**Pero Helga! Eso sólo fue un error! Arnold te lo dijo, en realidad él te ama! Sólo fue un error, un momento de locura!"** quiso replicar Phoebe.

"**No Phoebe, fue una señal! fue el deseo que pedí!"**

"**Deseo?"**

"**Cuando me encontraba al borde de la desesperación le pedí al cielo.." ** Helga desvió su mirada hacia el cielo**"...que me mostrara a mi verdadero amor! A aquel que iba a amarme como a nadie en el mundo! Y cuando eso sucediera..."** ahora observó a su mejor amiga **"...yo iba a encargarme de hacerlo inmensamente feliz... y esa persona es Brainy! Es la persona que me cuida como su mayor tesoro! No hay duda alguna!"**

"**Pero Arnold también te ama Helga!"** exclamó Phoebe **"Qué piensas hacer con ello? Ignorarlo? Y no me vengas con que está confundido Helga! Lo del tiempo es una estupidez! Si es tan imposible que él se haya enamorado de ti en tan poco tiempo entonces va lo mismo para ti con Brainy!"**

"**Yo no hice nada para que Arnold creyera estar enamorado de mi! En cambio Brainy-¡"**

"**Basta de razones Helga! El amor no funciona así y de ninguna manera! Lo que haces no es justo! Ni para Arnold ni para Brainy!"**

"**P-pero..."** temió Helga.

"**Pero nada Helga! Si fueras sincera conmigo todo sería más fácil! Sé que lo único que quieres es devolverle todo el amor que Brainy te ha dado pero no te has puesto a pensar en lo que quiere él? En que tal vez lo que él quiere es que tu seas feliz? Porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que queremos del ser amado! Como crees que se sentiría si descubre que te estas sacrificando por él cuando nisiquiera lo amas? Helga de verdad que ya no te entiendo!"** Phoebe terminó por estallar y marcharse, si Helga no quería aclarar sus sentimientos con su mejor amiga ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Helga se quedó allí con las palabras de Phoebe aún retumbando en su cabeza.

Aunque Arnold siga en mi corazón por siempre me enamoraré de Brainy, lo haré! Y aprenderé a olvidar a mi cabeza de balón tal y como él olvidará su confusión con el tiempo... el sacrificio de mi corazón será mi salvación para enmendar todos mis errores pasados!...

**-------------------------------**

"**Uf! Finalmente llegamos!"** exclamó Helga entrando en su habitación seguida por Brainy, ésta tiró su mochila sobre su cama.

Brainy inspeccionaba cuidadosamente cada rincón del cuarto. No era la primera vez que entraba allí, en los últimos días, luego de clases siempre se dirigían a la casa de alguno para pasar más tiempo juntos. Ciertamente pasar tanto tiempo con su amada era algo muy agradable para Brainy, pero el día de hoy tenía pensado hacer algo más, algo de lo que esperaba no arrepentirse después.

"**Espérame aquí Brainy, iré por leche y galletas, tengo hambre!"**. El niño asintió, su novia sonrió y se marchó cerrando la puerta de su habitación y yendo escaleras abajo. El niño se aseguró de ello y comenzó a revisar todo el lugar, cajón por cajón, debajo de la cama, en el armario, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no hallaba lo que buscaba y Helga subiría a su habitación en cualquier momento. Continuaba buscando cuando, accidentalmente, su pie chocó contra algo duro. Allí, en el piso se hallaba una caja de cartón algo maltratada, al parecer era de residuos pues estaba algo machucada por la cantidad de cosas que quisieron meter a la fuerza a sabiendas de que quizás no todo cabría allí. Algo llamó la atención de Brainy por lo cual se colocó de rodillas al lado de la caja para revisar un poco mejor. Brainy sonrió, era justo lo que buscaba!

Colocó los objetos cuidadosamente en su mochila. Cuando terminó por cerrar el cierre...

"**Brainy! Ya llegué!"**

**-------------------------------**

_Si, lo se HORRIBLE la parte en que lo dejé en suspenso, pero necesitaba cortarlo en algún lado! Espero pronto sus reviews! Ha! Y no olviden leer el segundo capítulo de mi otra historia! "Falsas esperanzas"_. _Nos vemos! Cuídense mucho!_


	8. Sacrificios II

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**

**Pero antes los agradecimientos!**

**Sailor angel7:** Hola! De verdad quedó emocionante? Bueno gracias! Que bueno que concuerdes con Helga! Yo también lo hago, y si ya es sabido que se van a quedar juntos pero no de que forma? Pues quizás te des cuenta en éste capítulo la forma en que se van a arreglar las cosas! Gracias por leer siempre!

**Mimi Star:** Hola chica! Jaja! Ya somos tres las que coincidimos! Helga no es una chica fácil! Nunca se caracterizó por ello! Jaja. Y si! Sufrió mucho mas de lo que piensa! En éste capítulo y en el próximo se va a dar por enterado de ello! "El amor se paga con amor" excelente frase! De hecho es que lo que Helga piensa, aunque para el lado equivocado... Y sip! Brainy esta al tanto de todo! Y de bobo no tiene un pelo! Jajaja! Gracias por leerme siempre!

**H.fanel.K:** Hola! Y que tal? Actualicé pronto no? Jaja! Perdón por regañarte! Se ve que eres una chica muy responsable, además, para los regaños ya está tu mama, no? Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que este capi también te guste! Besos!

**sonylee:** Gracias por tu review! Deseo concebido! Aquí tienes la actualización!

**HeLLeNsItA16:** Hola chica! Jaja espero que no te hayas lastimado al caerte! Sip, Helga es mala, porque si bien Arnold hizo lo mismo con ella durante muchos años, ella lo hace totalmente consciente! Jaja! No, la verdad es que lo hace por Brainy, pero en fin. Y sip, Arnold ya se dio cuenta de ello, de hecho esta sufriendo al doble al saber por lo mucho que paso la pobre de Helga y no tienes idea de lo mucho que le falta por lamentar! Jaja! Soy mala! Pue si no? Como es que Arnold nunca se dio cuenta? Pues yo creo que, si bien, es un niño muy maduro para su edad, sigue siendo eso, un niño. Pero de hecho en mi capítulo preferido "Helga contra la gran Patty", Arnold afirmó saber las razones por las cuales ella actuaba de esa forma y de hecho le acertó de lleno! Pero no puedo evitar pensar que si hubiera profundizado un poco más en el asunto hubiera descubierto a la verdadera Helga y, por ende, sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero al parecer no le importo lo suficiente como para hacerlo, y a pesar de que me encante esta serie será una de las cosas que tengo contra Arnold. Ha! Por cierto no olvides que además de con la psicóloga (Excelente capítulo!) Helga también confesó abiertamente sus sentimientos a Lila en una ocasión. Jaja! Si ¿Arnold boxeador? La verdad creo que me excedí un poco, luego de haberlo publicado me arrepentí, pero bueno ya esta. Y sip, Phoebe y Gerald no tendrán más que hacer de intermediarios, ése es el precio por tener como mejores amigos a semejantes locos! Jaja! Hey! No me maltrates tanto a Brainy! Pobre chico! Si, puede ser un poco obsesionado pero Helga también lo es y no me parece una psicópata! Lo que trama no es precisamente lo que esperas, no va a ser algo tan loco pero espero tampoco decepcionar a ninguna de las personas que me leen. Jajaja! Aunque me gustó lo de la brujería! Jaja! Pero todavía no estoy tan maniaca! Que ocurrencia! Gracias por leerme siempre! De verdad lo aprecio!

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 8:"Sacrificios II"**

"**Brainy! Ya llegué!"** exclamó Helga entrando por la puerta, debido a los malabares que estaba haciendo con la bandeja, la cual poseía dos vasos de leche y un plato con galletas, no pudo ver el lugar donde se hallaba su novio, para alivio del mismo. **"Listo para devorar?"**

"**S-si.."** pudo articular algo nervioso Brainy mientras se sentaba.**"G-gracias e-eres muy b-buena con-migo!"** Éste comentario descolocó un poco a Helga, a tal punto de no saber que responder. Pero pronto lo supo, cada palabra de saliera de su boca debía ser tierna, que cobijara y llenara por completo a Brainy, que le hiciera llegar todo el agradecimiento que su corazón tenía por volverlo a la realidad, por ser su salvación.

"**Eres tu quien eres demasiado bueno conmigo Brainy."** Sonrió la niña mientras lo miraba fijamente, cuando el niño correspondió su mirada.**"No sabes cuanto te agradezco el que estés junto a mi!"** Y una vez más se sintió rodeada por sus tibios brazos, sus protectores, Helga sonrió satisfecha, sólo Brainy podía saber lo que ella necesitaba ese abrazo en ése momento **"Cada uno de los deseos que tu me adivinas, cada vez que ríes rompes mi rutina"**. Ésa era la sensación de sentirse amado, Helga jamás creyó tener la dicha de sentirse de ése modo algún día. Saber de la existencia de un ser que vivía para ella era un privilegio que jamás creyó siquiera merecer. Un ser que se preocupara por ella, que intentara hacerla feliz las 24 hs del día, que cada pensamiento y latido de su corazón fuera exclusivamente dedicada a ella. Sentir esa protección y ése anhelo, todas esas sensaciones que nisiquiera su propia familia pudo ofrecerle. No había lugar para dudas De principio a fin todo sacrificio vale la pena por ti Brainy, aunque éste sentimiento esté arañándome el alma y rompiendo mi corazón, todo lo vales y sé que es lo correcto porque el destino esta ya marcado. Tú y yo juntos por siempre.

"**Y c-cual es t-tu prox-ximo deseo?"** preguntó Brainy siguiéndole el juego, deseando creer que era cierto aunque no lo fuera.

"**Sólo que estés junto a mi, como ahora."** Sonrió Helga y cerró sus ojos contra su pecho preparada para recitar poesía**"Que si ves que me he alejado de mi misma y que no me he dado cuenta que me atrapa el egoísmo ó que camino sin fijarme al borde un abismo sólo me toques.."** dijo refiriéndose al toque sutil de sus brazos alrededor suyo **"Que si ves que estoy perdiendo los detalles y que avanzo sin mirar cuando camino por la calle, no me dejes continuar, hazme regresar. Solamente tócame. Con tu mano se me pasa todo miedo. Siempre que veas que no sonrío fácilmente porque ahora me preocupa lo que me era indiferente, si la sombra del futuro esta nublando mi presente y las trampas de mi mente no me dejan escapar."** Brainy se sonrojó, era imposible no enamorarse de un ser como ése, aún no podía acostumbrarse a sentir la libertad de escuchar esas hermosas recitaciones de sus labios. Sentirse el ángel protector de su amada, siempre lo haría, aunque fuera de lejos. Pero no podía dejar de sentir que eso no era suficiente, no, no lo sentía, lo sabía, aunque se le partiera el alma, sabía que sólo sería para su amada como un amigo, su punto de apoyo, su compañía y aunque incluso ahora abarcara sus pensamientos, su corazón estaba latiendo por otra persona aunque nisiquiera su dueña quisiera creerlo. Sabía que jamás estarían destinados a él, que jamás escucharía de sus labios un te amo, que el destino había entrelazado su pequeña mano a la de otro niño. Las palabras estaban amontonándose en su garganta pero que mas daba, nada de eso tenía sentido, vivir un falso amor, que sólo él tuviera el privilegio de estar junto a su ser amado. Con una niña que sufría inconscientemente por no estar con su verdadero amor, y que su verdadero amor no estuviera con ella por él. Era una locura, centro de una confusión, una gran confusión. Pero Brainy estaba consciente de que no era necesario que en ésta oportunidad fuera su amada Helga quien hiciera los sacrificios, sabía perfectamente quien salía sobrando allí. Lo haría, quizás no directamente pero lo haría.

"**Brainy? Qué sucede?"** se desconcertó Helga al ver que Brainy la alejaba de sí delicadamente y se colocaba de pie sonriendo.

"**D-debo irme."** El tono serio de Brainy alarmó un poco a Helga.

"**Pero aún no has tomado tu leche... sucede algo malo? Hice algo indebido?"** preguntó la niña horrorizada por haber cometido un error. Pero los ojos llenos de amor de Brainy despejaron toda duda.

"**No, s-sólo t-tengo algo q-que hacer."**

"**Ya veo."** Se tranquilizó Helga viendo como su novio tomaba su mochila para marcharse, **"Vamos, te acompaño."**. Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hasta la puerta de salida. Helga lo acompañó hasta la vereda de su casa sintiéndose rara, Brainy no se quedaba atrás. Al ver que ya terminaron el camino juntos y que allí se separarían no pudo evitar abrazarse fuertemente a su novia, desconcertándola por completo.

"**Brainy? Sucede algo malo?"** preguntó Helga apartando un poco a Brainy para mirar su rostro.

"**Nada s-solo... t-te extra-ñaré.."** la niña sonrió.

"**Pero sólo es el fin de semana... no nos veremos hasta el lunes en la escuela pero si quieres puedo visitarte mañana, te parece?"**

"**N-no, no estaré en casa ma-mañana."** Exclamó Brainy en un extraño tono que su novia notó. Pero todo pensamiento desapareció de su mente al sentir algo tibio sobre su mejilla. Brainy besó delicadamente su mejilla y sin más comenzó a marcharse.

"**Nos vemos."** Quiso despedirse Helga tocando su mejilla, si bien no se había sonrojado, le había extrañado bastante la actitud de su novio. Él jamás había tenido intención alguna de besarla, aunque tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo, porqué debería de preocuparle aquello?.

"**Adiós..."** esas palabras se las llevó el viento. Helga miró a su novio hasta verlo desaparecer en una esquina, sintiendo un mal presentimiento al momento en que un gran vacío la abarcaba. Sintiéndose ridícula por esos fantasmas que abarcaban sus pensamientos decidió finalmente entrar nuevamente en su casa.

**-------------------------------**

Vagamente las estrellas iluminaban el oscuro cielo de la ciudad. Su tenue luz demostraba su debilidad tratando de colocarse a la par del niño rubio que las contemplaba desde su habitación. Ya el brillo de los astros le eran indiferentes, desde ése día ya nada le sería igual.

Desde allí, sobre su cama, mirando hacia el firmamento a través de los ventanales que conformaban el techo de su habitación, había observado atardecer y anochecer. Su rostro permanecía impasible, sintiéndose demasiado cobarde como para llorar y después no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerse. Que más daba estar cinco o seis o más horas allí sin comer o siquiera beber, que más daba el que sus abuelos estuvieran sumamente preocupados por él, que más daba la cantidad de llamadas recibidas de sus amigos durante todo ése lapso de tiempo, que más daba si nada de ello estaba relacionado con Helga?.

Helga... Suspiró pesadamente al recordar ése nombre. Por alguna razón, le hubiera gustado más sentirse confundido en ese momento que sufrir el dolor que abarcaba su pecho. Pero sabía que ya no era así, que no sería como las situaciones vividas con Ruth, Summer o Lila, que Helga era diferente, que su sentimiento hacia Helga era diferente. Era tarde ya para negarlo y aunque no lo fuera nada habría de cambiar sus sentimientos. Porque algo de él cambió, porque a partir de éste día ya no sería el mismo el corazón.

Ya no lo hago... ya no te amo. Un pequeño lamento salió de sus labios al recordar esas duras palabras. Se lamentaba, con el dolor de la mortal herida de un agravio de amor se lamentaba. Si de desearlo así, por ver la muerte llegar procuraría que la misma creciera con más devoción, todo con tal de no seguir sintiendo. Pena por pena el dolor aumentaba. Rendido ya el corazón daba penosa señal de dar el último suspiro de agonía.

"**Porque?"** se preguntó a sí mismo Arnold en la oscuridad de su habitación **"Porque tuve que darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella tan tarde?...la perdí... y eso es algo que jamás me perdonaré. Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Cuántas fueron las veces en que estuvo allí para mi y no la vi? Cuán grande habrá sido su sufrimiento al notar mi indiferencia, mientras soportaba en silencio tal ves algún desprecio? Cómo pudo sobrevivir tantos años sintiendo la misma agonía que a mi me ha derrotado en tan solo un par de horas?"** No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, no encontraba razones suficientes que la vida le diera para sentirse tan miserable. Un amor tan puro y sincero había estado esperando por él pacientemente durante ocho largos años y el no supo aceptarlo, su luz de felicidad había estado brillando para él siempre pero él no quiso verlo. Su verdadero amor lo estuvo esperando gustosamente durante todo ese tiempo pero él se entretuvo en falsos amores o confusiones. Cuanto más su pena se hacía inmensa más se agrandaba en su alma el tortuoso encanto. Que fue lo que hizo mal para merecer el desprecio de su amada?. Una y otra vez en su mente rondaba esa misma pregunta, esa que lo consumía de a poco y sin chistar.

"**L-lo siento... Helga perdóname..."**. y ahí estaba de nuevo marcando en sus manos sus nudillos para no gritar. Cuantas veces había sucedido lo mismo en ésas horas, las mismas en las cuales se había jurado ser fuerte y aceptar la realidad. Que lo indicado era resignarse a creer que habría otra persona esperando por él en su destino y que, mientras tanto, debía de buscar risas para no llorar y libertad para olvidarse de escapar de su presente. Que a pesar de todos los golpes su corazón seguiría hacia delante. Porque una parte de su ser se negaba a aceptar la realidad?...

"**Porque ya he encontrado a mi verdadero amor y esperaré por ella, aun así tenga que hacerlo toda una eternidad, aunque tenga que cuidar de ella tan solo a escondidas, ayudarla sin que ella se entere, repetir la historia pero con los papeles invertidos. Sé que todo sacrifico valdrá la pena. Aunque ahora ella crea estar al lado de su amor eterno, seré egoísta y diré que ella me pertenece... como siempre lo ha hecho."** Sus ojos decididos se dirigieron hacia uno de los blancos astros del firmamento **"Yo estaré aquí, atento a la señal que el destino me de para reclamar lo que me pertenece. Para actuar y reconquistar su corazón. Sé que algún día eso sucederá. Que me amará porque no todo estará perdido, que me dirá donde se encuentra para llorar con ella y que me pedirá que olvidemos lo que ha pasado."**

Lo que el niño con cabeza en forma de balón no sabía es que quizás, sólo quizás, ese momento no estaba tan lejos de llegar. En un parpadear de ojos una de las estrellas se liberó y, cuan estrella fugaz, escapó y se deslizó por el cielo dejando tras si un destello de luz hasta finalmente desaparecer. Arnold se sorprendió por esto a tal punto de llegar a colocar sus manos bajo sí para elevarse un poco más y mirar más de cerca el fenómeno natural. Cuando sintió el toque de su puerta.

"**Chaparrín? Ha llegado un paquete para ti... dice ser muy importante."** Era la vos de su abuelo. Arnold, en otras circunstancias hubiera preferido evitar que lo viera en esas condiciones. Pero eran altas horas de la noche, como era posible que alguien se molestara en llevarle un paquete a esas horas? Algo dentro de si le decía que fuera lo que fuera no debía de ignorarlo. Su abuelo entró a la habitación y dejó una caja entre sus manos y se marchó. Sentía que el contenido de esa caja iba a ser algo muy personal e importante para su pequeño nieto y que no debía intervenir.

Arnold volvió a quedarse solo, observaba atentamente la caja, sintiendo miedo de ver su contenido. La luna brillaba sobre él, dándole su luz como aliento para atreverse a abrir la caja. Y finalmente lo hizo...

"**Qué es esto?"** se preguntó a si mismo Arnold, allí entre sus manos tomó dos libros escritos a mano, lo próximo lo dejó boca abierta **"P-ero como?"** eran diarios personales, escritos por diferentes personas. Uno hecho por Brainy y el otro, por Helga... POR HELGA!.

**-------------------------------**

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba pero nadie atendía. Era sábado por la noche y Helga había intentado desde la tarde comunicarse con Brainy llamándolo a su casa, supuestamente después de haberse separado de ella, tendría que haberse dirigido hacia allí. Pero como es que nadie la atendía? Nisiquiera uno de sus familiares se hallaba allí?.

Resignada Helga colgó el teléfono. Brainy le preocupaba, si bien había querido ignorar su comportamiento de la tarde, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. Sentía temor de haber hecho o dicho algo que lo molestara y lo alejara de ella. No debía cometer el más mínimo error en su relación. No quería siquiera pensar en poder lastimarlo, no se lo merecía.

"**Pues quizás en este momento estén todos dormidos ya."** Dijo refiriéndose a la familia de Brainy **"Será mejor irme a dormir y mañana por la mañana llamar de nuevo."** Dicho y hecho Helga se colocó su pijama y se acostó a dormir, lo cual le fue imposible debido a su preocupación. Y ya no era por Brainy sino por Arnold.

Amado, y si era cierto lo que me decías? Y si de verdad me amas? Siempre te has caracterizado por ser una persona fiel y sincera y eso es lo que siempre ame y amaré de ti. Entonces, porque dudo tanto de ti? Porque desconfío? Has estado actuando muy extraño en estos últimos días si, pero, en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo tranquilo y amigable Arnold. Pero si de verdad me amas, porque ahora? Porque después de tantos años de haberte estado esperando? Cuando hice hasta lo imposible por que te fijaras en mi? Pero ya nada se puede hacer, mi destino está entrelazado a Brainy, él me ama y aunque yo aún no lo haga, lo quiero, lo quiero mucho. Quizás haya sido un error haber pedido ese deseo, pero fue el impulso de una corazón herido en busca de refugio, y ese refugio es y será siempre Brainy. Yo se que siempre estará ahí para mi y que no me abandonará... Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Arnold, mi amada Cabeza de Balón, y pensar que toda mi vida a estado dedicada a evitarte el sufrimiento e, irónicamente, ahora soy yo el fruto de tu dolor. Quizás el destino nunca quiso que estuviéramos juntos...

**-------------------------------**

Arnold no podía creerlo, tenía en su poder el diario íntimo de ambos y especialmente el de su amada, pero como? Quien pudo conseguir ambas cosas y porque se lo entregó a él?. Que mas daba, tenía los más profundos sentimientos de Helga escritos allí y escritos por la mano de ella misma. Esos sentimientos que escondía tras su mascara todo el tiempo. No dudó ni un segundo en tomar ése diario y comenzar a hojearlo. Sólo para descubrir algo más hermoso... algo parecido al pequeño libro rosa que encontró en una ocasión.

"**S-son poemas... poemas dirigidos a mi."** Las mejillas de Arnold se sonrojaron y una sonrisa se atrevió a dibujarse en sus labios. **"Helga ha sido siempre la poetiza anónima..." ** pero, repentinamente ésta se borró **"todos esos poemas leídos en clase han sido dirigidos hacia mi y... yo nunca me he dado cuenta... Helga..."**.

1-3-95 Llegaste a mi vida como un sol, como la suave transparencia del amor 

Como el aroma de la brisa de la mañana, borrando para siempre mi dolor.

Jamás creí que el destino me tuviera preparado esta gran felicidad, el encontrarte a ti.

Ho! Arnold...

Quedara impregnado en éste cuaderno, bitácora de tus virtudes amado,

Que te amaré a partir de hoy y hasta siempre.

Helga G. Pataki

"**Hasta siempre..."** una sonrisa irónica atravesó el rostro de Arnold **"... porque escribías cosas que no iban a ser realidad en el futuro."** Se atrevió a observar mejor la fecha **"El día en que escribiste este poema fue nuestro primer día del jardín de niños, sólo tenías tres años... evadiste la realidad de lo mucho que podía ocurrir en estos años."** Pero a pesar de lo que ocurriera en el presente a Arnold le pareció de lo más tierno que Helga lo tuviera tan presente incluso en el mañana. Sin duda alguna eran las esperanzas de un corazón puro que florecían.

Siguió leyendo hoja por hoja, un poema más hermoso que el anterior, día tras día Helga se inspiraba en su persona para escribir uno, incluso los días en que no lo veía ella expresaba su dolor por su ausencia. Arnold no podía estar más extasiado, se preguntaba una y otra vez donde se hallaba él cuando ella lo observaba. Su mente divagaba en las fechas, recordando las experiencias vividas. Hasta que su mente se detuvo, que sucedió con las ocasiones en que él salía o intentaba salir con alguien? Que hay de Ruth, Lila, Cecile...?

"**Cecile... Que sintió cuando me vio con ellas?..."** su corazón pareció partírsele en ese momento **"Lo mismo que siento ahora yo cuando te veo junto a Brainy."** Las ganas de llorar volvieron como nunca. Más aún al darse cuenta que en todos esos poemas no habían más que hermosas palabras dirigidas hacia su persona, nunca un reclamo, nunca un insulto por ser tan ciego frente al amor que ella tenía para él. Sólo devoción y esperanzas de un mañana mejor.

Quiero ser las dos niñas de tus ojos ,

las metálicas cuerdas de tu voz,

el rubor de tu sien cuando meditas

y el origen tenaz de tu rubor.

Yo no quiero que alguno te consuele si me mata la fuerza de tu amor ..

Si me matan los besos insaciables, fervorosos, ardientes que te doy.

"**Ella tan solo quería sentirse amada, era tanto pedir Arnold?"** se decía a si mismo el niño sintiendo ganas de volver el tiempo atrás y prestarle más atención a cada uno de los movimiento o palabras sinceras que Helga le daba. Y de corresponder esos besos, esos insaciables, fervorosos y ardientes besos que ella le daba. Esos que él siempre interrumpía. Uno de los cuales él mismo quiso darle a ella cuando la enfrentó en el autobús escolar. Cuando ya le pertenecía a otro niño... Brainy. Su furia creció como nunca, lo más seguro es que él si hubiera podido tener ése privilegio, besar esos labios que le había pertenecido a él anteriormente.

"**Brainy..."** Sus ojos se dirigieron al diario del susodicho. **"No lo entiendo, porque iba a querer yo leer el diario de él!"** jamás había sentido rencor hacia una persona, pero cuando Helga estaba de por medio todo era posible. Aún no entendía que estaba pasando y porque tenía en su poder esos diarios íntimos pero aún así los aprovecharía. Con algo de recelo tomó el diario de Brainy y lo hojeo un poco como quien no quiere la cosa. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse por la sorpresa.

"**No puede ser!"** exclamó Arnold tomando con ambas manos el diario como si fuera algo de cristal **"Aquí están descriptas día a día todas las experiencias pero... las de Helga!."**

Así como Helga había dedicado su diario íntimo a su amado, Brainy había dirigido el propio a ella, pero no precisamente con poemas...

**-------------------------------**

Jaja! Dejen reviews! Muero por saber lo que piensan!


	9. Abriendo los ojos

Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, de veras! Pero me costó horrores finalizar este capítulo y no por falta de ideas sino más bien por sobrepeso! Jaja! Pues si, la verdad es que no podía cortarlo en ninguna parte, desde ya les aviso que este capítulo va a ser el penúltimo! Sip! Se nos acaba la historia amigos, ya se van revelando los secretos de Helga así que no hay mucho más que hacerle, aunque claro está, el reencuentro después de esto entre Helga y Arnold y, por supuesto, ciertas cosas que debe explicar Brainy. Pero ya lo verán! Por lo pronto lean este capítulo! Pero antes, los agradecimientos, que desde ya les digo me emocionó mucho ver los reviews recibidos para el capítulo anterior! De veras que me hicieron muy felices!

**Mimi Star:** Que bueno que te haya gustado amiga! Pues si, quise aclarar varios puntos en este capítulo, porque te juro que creí que se me estaba yendo de las manos, la confusión de Helga sigue existiendo, pero al menos Brainy si se dio cuenta de que sólo es un amigo para ella, pero uno muy valioso, no?. Coincido totalmente contigo chica! Todos necesitamos de esa clase de amigo! Y sip, a pesar de que esta sufriendo sigue cuidando de ella, ese es el amor incondicional, no crees?. Jaja! Le diste duro a Arnold! Jaja! Pero bueno, en fin hay que entenderlo, no? Ya me dijeron en un review que el pobre está bastante confundido, no todos los días se descubre que la persona que te ama es precisamente la que dice ODIARTE desde hace años, no? Y yo apoyé esa idea. Y sip, no eres la única que dice que en este fic el principe azul es Brainy! Jaja! Pero bueno, esa era una de las cosas que quería demostrar en este fic, no siempre la persona que interviene en una pareja es mala, uno puede encariñarse con todos los personajes y sé que a muchos de ustedes les dará pena Brainy más adelante. Lamento la tardanza! Pero he aquí la continuación! Que la disfrutes y gracias por seguirme!

**Sailor angel7:** Hola chica! Pues de veras que me asustaste con las primeras palabras de tu review! Estas cerca de la verdad muchacha! Jaja! Sip, para algunos puede ser algo aterrador y para otros bastante dulce, depende de cada quien, no? Perdon por la tardanza! Por cierto recibí un par de emails más tuyos pero como no eran reviews no sabía que fic me pedías que actualizara, asi que lo siento por los dos, ok? Gracias por tu review!

**Sonylee**: Hola a ti también! Que bueno que te dejé con la intriga, no sabes lo lindo que se siente para una escritora escuchar eso! Jaja! Pues sip, supuse que me dirían que estuvo pasivo, en verdad lo siento, pero era necesario la palabrería, vas a querer matarme pero este capi es más pasivo aún, jaja! Que cosas no? Pero ten paciencia, en el próximo capitulo estará toda la acción que esperas! Gracias por leer!

**HeLLeNsItA16:** Si! Pobre no? Pero bueno si hay lago que siempre se demostró en la serie es lo temerosa que es! Y entiéndela, es la primera vez que alguien le demuestra que la quiere de esa forma y lo esta aprovechando! Jaja! Pues no, las obsesiones no son nada buenas, ya ves lo que ocasionaron en este fic. Jaja! Sip, son todos locos, incluyéndome. Y respondiendo a tu incógnita pues no creo que Pookie sea el verdadero nombre de la abuela de Arnold, más bien creo que es el apodo cariñoso que el esposo le puso ya que su verdadero nombre es Gertie. Jaja! Te imaginas? Ocho años más para que se resuelva todo este enredo? Mmm... no es mala idea... mentira! Jamás haría eso, al menos no en este fic, jaja. Pues si, Brainy OBVIAMENTE fue quien envió los diarios, no tuve intención de poner mucha intriga en ello, no tenía sentido. Ya veras lo que hay en el diario en este capitulo, no es nada raro, no te preocupes. Y más adelante veras las razones. Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que este capitulo también te guste! Nos vemos!

**H.fanel.K:** Hola chica! Jeje! Me siento honrada de estar en esa lista! De hecho me presiona a continuar con las actualizaciones, tortuoso, pero bienvenido sea! Jaja!. Y qué mas da? Si ya te hizo costumbre hacer tu tarea mientras me leas! Sólo espero que tu profe no descubra mi nombre o el de los personajes en tu tarea! Jaja!. En realidad, no están enamorados, como bien dijiste Helga sigue confundida o más bien, muy segura de lo que hace pero en un gran error. Arnold hará algo no te preocupes, pero Brainy será quien de el primer paso. Gracias por no presionarme! Snif! Jaja! Gracias por tu paciencia chica, espero que este capi te guste aunque sean puras palabrerías, jaja! Cuidate y besos.

**Liwk:** Bienvenida a mi historia chica! Debe ser re lindo encontrar una historia que te guste y que vaya tan avanzada ya, no? Porque a mi me encanta cuando pasa eso! Jaja!. Oye! Que buenos consejos! Gracias por tu apoyo! Jaja! Conclusiones locas! Sip, no eres la única que dio con una de ellas, pero MATARLO? Antes me asesinarían a mi, creeme! Jaja! Es un personaje demasiado tierno como para hacerle semejante cosa!1 jaja!. De verdad te gusta? Gracias! Eres la primera en darse cuenta de ello! Sip, la madurez en los niños me encanta! Pero menos mal, no? Porque ya tienen demasiados problemas para ser sólo niños! De nuevo gracias y perdón por la tardanza! Nos vemos!

**Jimena:** Hola! Jaja! Sin querer te hice caso, este capítulo está más largo pero no te lo aseguro para el próximo! Gracias por tu review! Nos vemos en la próxima!

**Bishojo-scm:** Hola tanto tiempo! Que lindo que volvieras! Sip, ya muchos se la estaban creyendo, no sabes cuanto me alarmé cuando me di cuenta! Pero problema solucionado! Que bueno que te guste la forma en que me expreso! Gracias por tu apoyo! Cuidate!

**bkpets:** Hola! Debo decir que una vez más es para mi un placer leer tus comentarios, no sabes como me suben el ánimo! De verdad lloraste? Gracias! Vaya! Me pregunto que es lo que te habrá hecho acordar? Pero que bueno que te gustaron las frases, en verdad me propuse a seleccionarlas cuidadosamente! Te gustaron las metáforas? A mi también! Lamento decirte que las saqué de libros de poemas, de Internet y de canciones, no las hice yo, le agregué una que otra palabra para adaptarlas más al fic pero nada más, igualmente gracias!. Sip, fue Brainy, es difícil pensar que otra persona tuviera al alcance esos diarios, al menos que fuera íntimo amigo de Brainy y de Helga, no?. Y si, Brainy arreglará todo este embrollo, así como lo inició lo va a terminar, jaja! Oye! Que buena onda con lo del catalogaescaloficometro! Estoy encantada de que me tengas en cuenta para ello! Y no, no me da miedo, aquí entre nos yo también tengo una, aunque con otras características jaja! No me esperaba que los lectores se conmovieran con las escenas y con los personajes, estoy muy emocionada por ello! Perdón por la tardanza, espero que esta vez tengas un poquito más de tiempo para leer esta actualización, estate atento que llegamos al final! Gracias por tu apoyo! Besos!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Ahora si! Al capi nº 9! Que lo disfruten!

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 9:"Abriendo los ojos"**

"**_Vamos viejo! Contesta!"_ **exclamaba algo ansioso Gerald, junto a Phoebe se encontraban en la calle a pesar de que eran ya pasadas de las once y tendrían que estar durmiendo. Se hallaban en las cabinas telefónicas públicas, cada uno intentando llamar a su mejor amigo. **_"Rayos!"_** volvió a exclamar y cortó saliendo de la cabina para ver a su novia que ya estaba esperándolo.

"**_No pudiste hablar con él, verdad?" _**preguntó la niña preocupada.

"**_No, no pude. Según Phil, nisiquiera a él le ha querido abrir la puerta de su habitación, dice no tener hambre y que está sumamente ocupado." _**Respondió Gerald recordando lo que le dijo el abuelo de su mejor amigo.**_ "Y Helga?"_**

"**_Nada." _**Negó Phoebe**_ "Lamentablemente tampoco he podido comunicarme con ella, al parecer ya esta dormida. Pero creo que es mejor así, es demasiado tarde ya para cualquier cosa."_**

"**_Si.."_** el niño abrazó a su novia a forma de consuelo**_ "... mañana será otro día, no pueden decir que no lo intentamos."_**

"**_Lo sé pero... no quiero saber como vaya a reaccionar Helga cuando se entere_**." Gerald también se compadeció, sin lugar a dudas la única perjudicada en todo aquello sería Helga, pero también sabía que Arnold sería el único que podría hacer algo por ella.

"**_No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, créeme.."_** la niña asintió mirando con algo de nostalgia unos sobres de papel que se hallaban en sus manos **_"vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa." _**Y así la parejita se perdió y se dirigieron hasta sus respectivas casas y así poder descansar para prepararse para lo que sería el siguiente día.

**-------------------------------**

"_Me dolía mucho ver como esa linda niña, Helga, se había convertido en una abusona, sólo por querer ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Arnold, sentía que jamás podría perdonar a mis compañeros por haberse burlado así de ella y obligarla a ser lo que ahora era. Pero todo cambió, pude darme cuenta de que sólo lo era en apariencia, por dentro seguía siendo la misma dulce y tierna niña de la que me enamoré tan sólo al verla. Eso lo supe cuando vi como defendía a una de las niñas indefensas del grupo, poniendo en su lugar a Harold. Luego supe que el nombre de esa pequeña niña era Phoebe y sé que a partir de hoy ella y mi amada serán las mejores amigas y que nunca se separarán, estoy feliz de saber que Helga ya no estará sola. Es por eso que a partir de hoy la seguiré a escondidas, para poder ver todo el amor que su corazoncito puede dar pero que no quiere que nadie sepa, estoy dispuesto a ser la persona que lo sabrá, la única, porque la amo."_

Una lágrima cayó sobre las hojas ya amarillentas del diario, proveniente de los ojos de Arnold.

"**_Entonces... Helga se transformó en una abusona por mi culpa, por no prestar más atención en saber cual era el motivo de la burla ese día. De haberlo hecho, habría podido defenderla y así ella no habría sentido miedo de mostrarse tal y como era. Fue obligada por esos cerdos, sólo por defenderse a sí misma y ya después, no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Ése era su refugio." _**Era tanta su impotencia, como fue posible que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos? Como es que Brainy si lo hiciera y no él?. Era algo que jamás podría perdonarse, jamás. Desde el primer momento quiso ser su amigo, pero debido a su distracción fue más bien su perdición. Y a pesar de haberle hecho ese daño, Helga lo siguió amando, era increíble.

Continuó volteando hoja tras hoja, día tras día, sólo para convencerse más y más a sí mismo cuan tanto crecía el amor en el corazón de Helga. Pero más que nada, allí se describía el sufrimiento de Brainy al ver a su amada en esas condiciones, al verla hacer sacrificio tras sacrificio para alguien que jamás lo sabría, alguien que quizás no lo merecía.

Arnold lo comprendió desde un principio, Helga jamás le reclamaba nada en sus poemas, sólo exclamaba en ellos su devoción y su eterno amor hacia él, sintiendo que nada era suficiente para complacerlo, que era merecedor de mucho, mucho más. Un altar con su imagen, la foto de su relicario, los tomos de poemas en su honor, uno de los cuales había caído en sus propias manos hace unos meses atrás. ... una vida entera dedicada exclusivamente a él. Como podía ser merecedor de tanta entrega, de tanta devoción, de tanto amor?. Sabía que lo amaba, hace poco supo descubrirlo, pero jamás creyó ser amado de esa forma, un amor puro y sincero y, sobre todas las cosas, incondicional.

Los ojos de Arnold brillaban intensamente, sintiéndose dichoso de que la persona que ahora amaba como jamás creyó amar a alguien, lo amara de esa forma durante tantos años, y maldiciéndose una y otra vez por permitir que ese amor se esfumara aún antes de poder alcanzarlo. El amor a escondidas de la niña sin lugar a dudas le oprimía el corazón, pero un nudo en la garganta se formó al descubrir más y más... hasta llegar a la actualidad, alrededor de año y medio atrás...

_7-7-00_

"_...Su deseo se había cumplido! Había dado con la gorra que necesitaba para terminar la escultura de su amado. Pero lo sacrificó, sacrificó su felicidad y todo su trabajo sólo por él. Le devolvió su apreciada gorra sólo por verlo sonreír, después de haber hasta nadado en basura por conseguirla, fue la única persona capas de ver la desdicha de su amado sin su gorra. Pero estoy seguro de que sólo yo sé que, en sus pensamientos, lo que la hizo recapacitar verdaderamente era comparar la relación de Arnold-Gorra con la suya propia: Helga-Moño, si su apreciado moño, ese que fue el motivo de la primera conversación que tuvo con Arnold, motivo por el cual aún hoy lo llevaba sobre su dorada cabellera como un apreciado tesoro y como el recuerdo eterno de ese primer encuentro. "_

"**_Es decir... que ella viste su moño rosa hasta el día de hoy sólo por mi...?" _**sus mejillas se sonrojaron al descubrir tan conmovedora acción, y sonrió**_ "... que linda."_**

_18-9-00_

"...Me divertía ver las inimaginables travesuras que Helga utilizaba, sin lugar a dudas una chica de sexto grado jamás sería competencia para ella, por más hermosa que fuera no es nada si esta vacía por dentro y aunque Arnold no quiera verlo, tanto Helga como yo sabemos lo superficial que es. No hay comparación alguna con mi querida Helga. Jamás podría ser tan apasionada como lo era ella. Como hoy lo estaba demostrando al ingeniar las mil y una penurias para evitar que Arnold le hablara a Ruth en el festival del queso. Y así lo hizo."

"**Jaja! Jamás hubiera adivinado que hiciera todo aquello intencionalmente, sin lugar a dudas siempre estuvo cuidando de mi, incluso de evitarme tener una desilusión amorosa, aunque más que nada, por los celos.. me da gusto saber que ese es un punto en común para ambos, cuando llegue el día en que Helga me perdone, será algo que no podrá reclamarme."** Arnold continuaba soñando, aunque en tiempo futuro, su reconciliación con Helga, sin saber que ya estaba perdonado de antemano. Para Helga él siempre sería suya.

11-10-00

"...No puedo describir la desilusión que se dibujó en sus ojos al ver la desconfianza de su padre. Bob Pataki aún no estaba consciente de la maravillosa hija que tenía, y que si bien no se parecía a su hija mayor, tenía lo suyo, se que si se tomara el tiempo de conocerla un poco más se deslumbraría al descubrir las increíbles virtudes que posee Helga. ¿Es que acaso nadie más que yo puede apreciar lo hermosa que es interiormente?. Pero a Helga no le importaba ganar el concurso de deletreo si no era limpiamente, optó por perder intencionalmente y dejar a su amado ganar, no sólo por verlo feliz a él sino por demostrarle lo valiosa que podía ser a su padre."

"**No, no sólo el podía observar esa virtud en ella, yo siempre la vi, siempre estuve consciente de que allí estaba pero me dejaba engañar por su cruel actuación y me decía a mi mismo estar loco por creer que ella era diferente pero..."** una nueva lágrima amenazaba con salir siendo promovida por un largo y lastimoso suspiro. **"pero... a pesar de no demostrarme muy seguido su lado dulce aún así... me enamoré de ella... como se puede explicar ello?."**

5-3-01

"Que valiente eres amada! En un loco impulso de tu corazón saltaste a defender con tu propio cuerpo a tu amado Arnold y más aún de alguien tan grande y fuerte como lo es Harold! Estuviste a punto de revelar tus sentimientos a toda la escuela pero bien te las ingeniaste para fingir que era sólo para perdonarle la vida por 24 hs. Pero sé que después de pasadas esas horas volverías interponerte si nadie hubiera encontrado otra solución."

"**E-ella me defendió?"** Arnold se sintió terriblemente mal por aquello. Esa fue una de las tantas ocasiones en las que pensó lo molesta que podía ser Helga cuando quería, creyó firmemente en que había retardado la hora de su muerte sólo para hacerlo sufrir aún más, pero jamás creyó que lo que había hecho verdaderamente era evitarlo. **"Si no hubiera fingido estar loco ella me habría defendido nuevamente. Cuántas veces más tendría que haberlo hecho para que me diera cuenta que le importaba?"**

17-9-01

"Logró convencer a su padre de financiar el carro alegórico de Arnold, cuando desearía yo que Helga me prestara la misma atención que le dirige a él. Arnold jamás se dará cuenta de lo que tiene a su alrededor! Muy a pesar de que Helga le dio esa buena noticia directamente a él. Aunque como siempre colocando una condición para evitar demostrar sus sentimientos. Me pregunto cuando será el día en que Arnold piense fríamente en todos los acontecimientos que lo incluyen a él y a Helga, cuando se de cuenta de que nada se compara con todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por él."

Arnold se sintió terriblemente mal por ello, era cierto, Helga había hecho tanto por él y lo olvidaba tan pronto, como podía ser así de distraído? **"Helga siempre estuvo allí para mi, viendo la oportunidad de ayudarme en todo lo que pudiera, para no verme sufrir, como es que yo no pude darme cuenta de ello pero ella si de Brainy? Cuando lo único que hacía él era acompañarla más no ayudarla?"** En cierta forma eso tenía sentido, Helga se había enamorado de Arnold y siempre estaba con él aunque no se diera cuenta, pero no sólo lo ayudaba con su presencia, sino con actos y con palabras de aliento. Brainy siempre la seguía, a pesar de dolor que le causaba ver como su amada amaba a otra persona, pero no intervenía, no actuaba, no le hablaba y no le ayudaba. Brainy no poseía ese valentía que tenía Helga de ayudar a su ser amado incondicionalmente, pero no por no recibir nada a cambio, sino por miedo al rechazo. Es que acaso Helga no podía ver aquello? El amor que ella profesaba debía ser correspondido fielmente, el amor que le profesaba Brainy no se comparaba con el amor que ella le profesaba a Arnold por tantos años, ni el tiempo ni el lugar lo hacía. **"Pero yo si lo merezco!"** se dijo a sí mismo muy seguro **"Porque supe amarla a pesar de no saber todo lo que hacía por mi, porque desde el momento en que la vi supe lo especial que era, porque ahora sé que desde el día en que la conocí comencé a amarla, a pesar de mis confusiones con otras niñas, ella fue para mi siempre mi personita especial."**

La siguiente lectura no hizo más que confirmar las sospechas de Arnold, Helga no tenía limites.

25-12-01

"La navidad, que hermosa época! Y tu amada exploras de tienda en tienda buscando el regalo perfecto para tu amado sin saber la forma en que se lo darás cuando lo encuentres. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que lo descubriste, lo que Arnold quería para esta navidad es que uno de sus buenos amigos que viven en su casa diera con el paradero de su hija. Pero para ello, él junto a Gerald, debían de conseguir todos los regalos de la lista de la persona que los ayudaría a encontrarla en una fecha tan señalada como esta. Tus ojos brillan de sorpresa y tristeza al ver que el único regalo faltante son tus preciosas botas, las que tanto querías y a tu madre le costó tanto obtenerlas. Arnold y Gerald no podían conseguirlas por ningún lado y tu se las distes, sin siquiera pedir un gracias pues sólo las dejaste envueltas en su puerta, sin dejarte ver. Amada, tan sacrificada eres por tu amado? Tanto así lo quieres, no sabes lo impotente que me siento al ver que Arnold creyó que era un milagro de navidad, ja! Que iluso! Pero no me sorprendería decir que tu eres el milagro de cualquiera mi amada Helga."

Arnold se paralizó **"No puede ser... Helga... y yo... nisiquiera pude desearte una feliz navidad aquel día."** Observó un poco más el diario de su amada, admirándose del maravilloso poema creado por ella aquel día.

(Diario de Helga)

Solo amarte es divino, y sentir calma...

Una calma tan hecha de humildades que si por mí tú fueras poseído

Meneo eterno sería yo en tu vida.

A Helga no le importó que creyera que fue un milagro de navidad, lo único que le importaba era verlo feliz en la navidad. En su poema describió que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, con todo y sus defectos, incluyendo su distracción.

La vista conmovida de Arnold se desvió ahora a la siguiente hoja del diario de Brainy, donde algo hizo paralizar por completo su corazón, y el diario se le cayó de las manos, abriendo aún más la página donde estaba escrita un nombre, un nombre que sólo Helga había hecho que olvidara,... Cecile...

Volvió a tomar con manos temblorosas el libro obligándose a sí mismo a leer desde el principio la anécdota de ése día... 14-02-02...

14-02-02

"Sin lugar a dudas hoy ha sido el día más sorprendente para mi, te seguí durante todo el día, tu jamás me ves, pero fue tanta tu valentía hoy amada, tu entrega, tus alocadas ideas, tu amor incondicional por tu querida Cabeza de Balón. Arnold ya había hecho una cita para el día de San Valentín, con nada más y nada menos que con Ruth, pero aquello no te hizo desistir de pasar el día con tu amado. Así como yo sé todo de ti, tú lo sabes todo de él, descubriste que últimamente había tenido comunicación con una tal Cecile de París. Lo citaste a un restaurant francés tomando su nombre. Por la tarde te colocaste ropa a rayas, simulando ser francesa, te maquillaste a tal modo de ser irreconocible para él, incluso fuiste a una peluquería francesa para que te peinaran, pero era tanta tu desesperación que no te diste cuenta de que era de animales. Aún así te veías hermosa... pero para mi cruel destino lo hacías para él. Finalmente la hora de la cita llegó, Arnold se las ingenió perfectamente para cumplir con sus dos citas, algo que jamás podré perdonarle! Como le fue posible no prestarte atención específicamente a ti, con lo hermosa que eres. Tu peinado se había caído y te peinaste normalmente, no de la forma en que siempre lo haces pues te descubrirían, pero el cabello caía suavemente por uno de los lados de tu rostro, parecías un ángel, jamás creí ver tanta perfección. La debilidad de Arnold, finalmente se designó a tratarte con la atención que merecías y cuando vio tu rostro, sé que lo maravillaste, tu dulzura fue indescriptible. Irónico es el destino al dejarte ver como realmente eres simulando ser otra persona. Se atrevió a besar tu mano y la cita se terminó. Sé que Cecile se le hará difícil de olvidar, al igual que tú lo eres para mi. "

"**Santo Cielo!"** exclamó totalmente perturbado Arnold **"Helga era Cecile! Esa hermosa niña es mi amada Helga! Como pude permitir que llegaras a esos extremos para finalmente darme cuenta de lo que vales? Dios mío! La amé desde siempre! Y no lo supe!"** se puso de pie, iba a hacerlo, eran cerca ya de las cinco de la mañana, pero iría por su amada y le demostraría lo mucho que la amaba, haría curar las heridas de todos esos años por su amor no correspondido de inmediato. Pero echó otro vistazo al diario, faltaban escasas páginas, había llegado tan lejos, era su oportunidad de saber aún más de su amada antes de que ésta se lo impidiera. Siguió leyendo sólo para horrorizarse aún más.

12-05-02

"Cuan fue el revuelo de sentimientos en tu interior hoy amada, estabas consciente de que tu situación con Arnold ya no daba para más. Finalmente diste con la idea de que amabas a la ves que odiabas a Arnold, definitivamente una locura. Te parecía que habías vivido en un error, como podes amar si hay tanto temor? Querías liberarte, no soportabas ya más amar en silencio sin ser correspondida, Arnold siempre sería un empedernido enamorado de la belleza exterior, aquella que, según tú, no tenías. No eres perfecta, pero lo que no sabes es que ése es tu atractivo, el que te hace especial..."

"**Porqué habla así? Que fue lo que hizo que lo alarmó tanto?"** la desesperación de Arnold no le permitía leer con tranquilidad, tenía un mal presentimiento. Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse y continuar leyendo, preparándose para lo que fuera que viniese.

"Dijiste su nombre y lo bebiste, la poción que le compraste a esa extraña señora. Y finalmente, creí que sería el día más feliz de mi vida, el día en que dejaste de amar verdaderamente a Arnold..."

"**Qué!"** se alarmó Arnold, eso no podía ser cierto. Buscó desesperadamente en el diario de su amada lo escrito por ella, queriendo creer que Brainy se había equivocado en su observación pero, lamentablemente, no fue así...

(Diario de Helga)

Mis temores, errores y fracasos

Tras la inocencia que hubo un día tras la ironía de aquellos años

Sólo ha quedado un frío inmenso, la espina cruel del desengaño.

Así mi corazón, lleno de llanto acuna versos de nostalgia inmensa por tu desamor.

Historia del pasado desde el momento en que bebí del néctar del olvido.

Arnold no quería comprender el poema de su amada, dirigió su mirada, una vez más, al otro diario.

(Diario de Brainy)

"Pero cual fue mi preocupación al verte actuar de esa forma tan vacía, ya no expresabas sentimiento alguno, lo tratabas de forma normal si, pero lo mismo hiciste con todos, incluso conmigo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañé tus golpes en mi cara. A pesar de que me llamaste por mi nombre sé que las cosas no iban bien, incluso Arnold se dio cuenta de aquello. Se veía en ti tanta desolación, llevabas una vida monótona en la que nada era importante para ti, no tenías razón para existir más que la aburrida rutina. Por suerte amada, tu inteligencia te hizo ver tu gran error, incluso yo deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, aunque siguieras amándolo a él, quería a la vieja Helga de antes, a la Helga de la que me enamoré. Esa apasionada y entregada niña. Te desesperaste, quisiste arreglar las cosas y cual fue tu sorpresa al descubrir que la poción era falsa, que todo había estado en tu imaginación, que no habías dejado de amar a Arnold. Saltabas de alegría, incluso te acercaste a mi y me diste un beso en la frente, lo próximo que hiciste no lo vi, pues me desmayé de la dicha de haber sentido tus tibios y cálidos labios sobre mi. No sabes cuanto me alegro de que volvieras a ser la misma de siempre. Hoy aprendí algo importante, jamás trataré de alejarte de Arnold, jamás trataré de que dejes de amarlo, sólo el día en que decidas fervientemente dejar de sufrir por él yo intervendré y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, incluso si viera la posibilidad de que jamás me ames tú a mi."

Ya las lágrimas caían deliberadamente por sus mejillas, Arnold no trataba de detenerlas, lágrimas de impotencia caían sobre las hojas semi-arrugadas por sus propias manos.**"No! No puede ser que esto haya ya sucedido antes! No puede ser que lastimara tanto el corazón de Helga que decidiera hacer algo tan drástico, cuanto habrá llorado de dolor su lastimado corazón, cuánto habrá sufrido por mi, por mi ceguera?. Y Brainy... Brainy..."** su ceño se frunció fuertemente en su sien, la furia creció como nunca en su interior. **"... esperó ansiosamente el día en que cometiera un error de mayor gravedad con Helga para aprovecharse de la situación. Cómo ocurrió el día en que salvamos el vecindario."**

Dejó de lado su rencor para observar lo escrito por ella en su diario aquel día, descubriendo que tras ese doloroso poema de rendición había otro poema, un hermoso poema más.

(Diario de Helga)

Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente,

Podrá secarse en un instante el mar,

Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra como un débil cristal

¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte

cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;

pero jamás en mi podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor

Arnold sonrió satisfecho al ver que no se había dejado derrotar tan fácilmente, al menos no aquella vez.

03-08-02

"Ya me es insoportable verte sufrir de esta forma amada. Arnold volvió a hacerlo, se enamoró de la niña nueva, de Lila. De que forma más dolorosa te carcome por dentro la culpa al descubrir que fuiste tu la culpable de todo ello. En uno de tus alocados impulsos quisiste escribir en una de las paredes de los callejones que Arnold te amaba a ti, pero al ver que el grupo de niñas de nuestro salón se acercaba, en tu desesperación, cambiaste tu nombre por el de Lila. Lo que la hizo creer a ella que le gustaba Arnold y, mediante una secuencia de acontecimientos que aún no entiendo, Arnold terminó por enamorarse de ella luego de que Lila se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le gustaba. Naturalmente Lila lo rechazó luego de su confesión. Tu rondabas por ahí como siempre lo haces alrededor de tu amado, pero cual fue tu mala suerte al caer del árbol donde te escondías. Arnold se hallaba demasiado triste como para reclamarte el hecho de que los estuvieras espiando. Lo que tu notaste y desechaste tu máscara por primera vez para consolarlo, es tan grande tu corazón que funcionó, si, incluso se fueron juntos a casa. Pero Arnold continuaba y continuará igual de ciego."

"**Helga fue la más perjudicada pero aún así estuvo allí para consolarme, siempre estuvo mi felicidad por encima de todo para ella... por mi culpa se sentía despreciada mientras soportaba en silencio tal vez algún desprecio, sé que no tendré perdón..."** las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo con libertad de los ojos esmeraldas del niño. No pudiendo creer que existiera un amor tan puro e inmenso como el que Helga le había dado.

09-09-02

"Ya somos tres las personas que sabemos de tu secreto amor por Arnold Helga. Loca jugada del destino quiso que esa persona fuera justamente Lila, tu rival por el corazón de Arnold. Pero entiendo que fue tu única salida para poder realizar el papel de Julieta y así, aunque fuera sólo en la ficción, fingir ser la amada de Arnold quién hacía de Romeo."

"**Diablos!"** Arnold arrojó su almohada a la pared más cercana, totalmente indignado. **"Es que acaso todos lo sabían menos yo!"** no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo!. Porqué nadie lo ponía al tanto de los sentimientos de Helga? Porqué!. Arnold no podía soportarlo más, su desesperación creció como nunca.

11-11-02

"Es que acaso ya no hay forma de detenerte? Sin duda alguna lo que hiciste hoy va más allá de cualquier límite! Y sólo por ver lo desdichado que es tu amado al pensar en que perdería su hogar pues quieren vender el vecindario donde nació, estabas maravillada con la idea de que tu padre expandiera la línea de localizadores con ello, pero eso fue hasta que viste la tristeza en el rostro de Arnold y..." esta vez Arnold cerró definitivamente el diario, no queriendo leer lo que ya sabía, ése día había descubierto todas las acciones de Helga por sí mismo, incluso el hecho de que le había mentido al decirle que la confesión que le había hecho al decirle que lo amaba había sido producto del nerviosismo por la aventura vivida. Ése día había marcado un antes y un después en los sentimientos guardados por sus corazones. El error más grande al permitir que ocurriera esa confusión. Miró el diario escrito por su amada, temeroso estaba de leer lo escrito por ella ése mismo día. No estaba seguro de soportar el dolor reflejado en aquellas hojas. Pero debía ser valiente, debía soportar lo que él mismo había provocado. Con manos temblorosas tomó el diario de su amada y buscó la fecha en la que salvaron el vecindario, descubriendo que fue la última hoja escrita, y llorando de dolor y desolación al descubrir la agonía en el corazón de su amada aquel día...

**-------------------------------**

"No! Esto no puede estar pasando!" eran los pensamientos desesperados de Helga. Ésta agitadamente corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, en sus manos, arrugadas por las mismas, se hallaba una carta escrita a mano. Cerca de las 7 de la mañana ya se hallaba levantada y llamando una y otra vez a Brainy por teléfono a su casa pero nadie respondía. Tenía un mal presentimiento, el cual fue confirmado al escuchar la puerta y ver a su mejor amiga notablemente aliviada por haberla encontrado, le entregó la carta y sus simples palabras bastaron para alarmarla...

"Es de Brainy... ayer me pidió que te la entregara..."

Y porqué le escribió una carta en lugar de decirle lo que fuera directamente? Pues...

**-------------------------------**

Jaja! Creo que me entusiasmé! Se me fue de largo este capi recordando todos los episodios no es así? Les aclaro algo chicos, si bien no puse todos los capítulos de la serie Arnold si las leyó, ok? Lo advierto por si aparece indicación de algún episodio que no leyó próximamente.

Pues bien, que piensan? Finalmente Arnold descubrió los secretos de Helga! Y ésta no pudo hacer nada, no crean que Brainy es un traidor, tuvo sus razones para hacerlo, créanme.

Debido a que este capitulo estuvo dedicado exclusivamente a recuerdos creí que sería un tanto aburrido para ustedes por lo que puse algo de acción al final, bastante poca, pero acción al fin y al cabo, los habré dejado con la intriga? Jaja, gracias por leer, se acerca el final así que atentos! Háganme saber lo que piensan mediante reviews, de acuerdo? Gracias!


	10. Ya no puedo ocultarlo te amo

Hola! He aquí con el último capítulo de mi historia! En verdad lamento la demora! Pero valió la pena! Me salió requete largoo! Jaja! Sip, tranquilamente pude haberme hecho dos capítulos más con esto, pero ya ven de arrebatada que soy! Jaja! Ahora a los agradecimientos:

**Sailor angel7:** Hola chica! Nuevamente te has visto obligada a escribirme un par de veces para hacerme entrar en razon! Jaja! Sip, lamento la demora! Bueno, si, pude haber mostrado a una Helga un tanto obsesionada pero en mi opinión es tan solo eso, una chica enamorada que al tener que reprimirse ese gran amor demuestra el mismo de otra forma. Hacemos lo que podemos. Al no poder confesar lo que siente con palabras lo demuestra de otra manera, leí en un fic palabras muy sabias en las cuales se decía que Arnold no había hecho nada que ilusionara a Helga de ese modo, pero bien dicho estaba en que el amor no se basa en ello. Si has leído todos los fic de HA! (como yo) sabrás al que me refiero, de hecho también incluí algo de este tema en este fic. Además, Helga tiene espíritu artístico así que no hay nada que hacerle, jaja!. Gracias! En verdad cada vez que piensas un poco en la actitud de Helga e intentas comprenderla más te maravilla este personaje! Me encanta!. Coincido contigo! Es increíble como estos personajes pueden atraernos de esta forma! Te atrapan! Y, lo más chistoso, es que los tratas como si fueran reales! No se tu, pero cuando leo un fic puedo reír y hasta llorar!. Al final del fic, te llevaras una pequeña sorpresa! Espero que te guste y muchisisisisimas gracias por hacerme seguido desde el principio! Nos estaremos viendo en falsas esperanzas de acuerdo? Besos y cuidate!

**Sonylee:** Hola! Gracias por tu review! Deseos cumplidos! Que lo disfrutes!

**Mimi Star:** Hola amiga! Jaja! A mi también me gusto donde la deje! Jaja! Soy mala! Pues lo de la carta ya lo sabrás pero era algo ya sabido. No te preocupes por Brainy, va a estar bien! Jaja! Pues no! No te permito que me eches a Arnold! No señor! Ta bien, es algo despistado pero lindo al fin y al cabo! Jaja!. Sip, pienso lo mismo! Un día me puse a pensar en todo lo que Helga había hecho por ese Cabeza de Balón y dije ¿cómo puede ser? Y como iba a reaccionar si lo supiera! De ahí se me ocurrió hacer este fic!. Me pareció que fue un tema que nadie había tocado hasta ahora, al menos no en general. Sabes? Por tu intriga de lo que Helga puso el día en que salvaron al vecindario me dejo pensando por varios días. En realidad no iba a agregarlo a este capítulo porque es lo que ocurrió en el primer capítulo e iba a sonar repetivivo, pero se me ocurrió que sería una pena no describir la reacción de Arnold al enterarse de esa parte! Asi que lo hice! Gracias por la inspiración! Se me fueron un par de hojas más pero que más da? Graciassssss! En serio! Gracias por todo! Por tu apoyo y por tus palabras! Me da gusto conocer a gente como tu mediante los fics! Tu tambien te me cuidas y besos!

**Bkpets:** Hola amigote! Jaja! Me encanta dejarlos con la intriga! No sabes lo reconfortante que es! Me lo dices en serio! De verdad no pareció un fic de recuerdos? Eso quiere decir que no te pareció muy repetitivo y por ende aburrido? Si es así, gracias! Tenía mucho miedo de que se aburrieran con ello, además de que había 0 de acción. Jaja! Tu personaje favorito es y será por siempre Brainy, no hay nada que hacerle! Pues yo también me encariñaría con él sino fuera porque esta Helga primero! Jaja! Y si, es que en verdad tienes razón, hay que tener valor para dar tu diario íntimo! No lo había visto por ese lado, que lindo que se den cuenta de esas cosas! En verdad tienes estos capítulos? Pues que casualidad, no? Te estoy espiando! Jaja no mentira! Te admiro muchisisimo por ello amigo, que desearía más yo tenerlos grabados también, lo que coloqué en el fic es lo poco que quedo en mi memoria de los buenos tiempos en que Nickelodeon pasaba TODOS los capitulos de HA!. Que bueno que te gusten los poemas! Si en algo me tardaba era en escoger los más adecuados para el fic! Escribes poemas? que bien! Que buen don! a ver si un día de estos me mandas uno, dale?. Gracias por tus comentarios! Me emocionan mucho! Como siempre! Por lo de tu último comentario, pues, veras, sin querer te hice caso, incluso creo que exagere un poquitin jaja! Espero que guste! Mandame un correo cuando quieras amigo! Gracias por todo y espero que lo disfrutes! Besos y cuidate!

**H.fanel.K:** Gracias por tus comentarios! No te preocupes no me presionaste en lo absoluto! Estoy orgullosa de estar en tu lista amiga! Otra más en suspenso! Jaja! Como me divierto! Vamos a ver si este capitulo no te parece largo! Jaja! Vamos a ver que sucede en la escuela o en que parte de la misma estas cuando leas este capi! Jaja! Buena chica! Por cierto, estoy esperando mis ganancias por concederte espacio en mi fic para tu publicidad! Jaja! Todo bien! Toda actualización debe de tener sus globos! Nos veremos muy pronto y gracias de nuevo por todo! Besos y cuidate!

**HeLLeNsItA16:** Hola chica! Jaja! La intriga, la intriga! La adoro! Que bueno que te sirvió para recordar estos capítulos, porque de verdad uno fue más tierno que el anterior! No tienes idea de cómo flotaba yo en el aire al escribirlos! También me da gusto que mediante este fic hayas conocido un poco más a Brainy y hayas cambiado tu perspectiva con respecto a él! Quiero saber ya quien te esta vendiendo la información de mis actualizaciones! O saber si eres bruja o algo así! Te juro que casi me caigo de espaldas cuando leí tus hipótesis! Jaja! Gracias por todo amiga! De verdad agradezco tus comentarios! Nos vemos muy pronto! Besos y cuidate!

**Shinta-Girl:** hola! Jaja! Ya no es tan predecible mi historia? No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima! No es por mala, pero me gusta darles sorpresas! Y me decepcionaría un poco si descubrieran cada paso que iba a dar!. Espero que este capi también te guste! Besos y cuidate!

**piri-chan.anti-kikio:** Hola! Tienes mucha razón, de hecho mi idea era darle un poco de humor a mi fic pero lamentablemente salió otra cosa! Aún así no me arrepiento, con el paso del tiempo me dic cuenta de que el tema que estaba tratando era más serio de lo pensado y es por eso que se me hizo un tanto dramático. Sip! Pobre Brainy! Pero ya verás que no sufrirá tanto! Nadie alcanza la felicidad sin sufrir un poco antes, también es parte de la vida, no?. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo final también te guste y no te desilusione! Besos y cuidate!

**SaWaMuRa-KuN:** Gracias por tu review! Jaja! No me molestas en lo absoluto! Que bueno que te gustó la historia! Besos y cuidate!

Y eso es todo! Creo que voy a extrañar responder a los reviews! Pero en fin, sólo espero que el final les guste! Que lo disfruten!

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 10:"Ya no puedo ocultarlo... te amo"**

/Flashback/

"**Es de Brainy... ayer me pidió que te la entregara..."** Phoebe comprendió la mirada de nostalgia e incomprensión que se dibujó en el rostro de su mejor amiga. Helga siempre fue muy perceptiva y estaba segura de que había sentido ya con anticipación un mal presentimiento. Nada decía, estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente la carta aún no abierta. En cierta forma sentía miedo de lo que fuera a encontrar allí dentro.

"**Será mejor que me vaya... esto es algo que debes leer a solas. Adiós."** y su amiga se marchó, dejándola sola. Y Helga quedó allí, no sintió la necesidad de entrar nuevamente a la casa, se quedó en las escaleras donde había recibido a su amiga y se sentó. Sus movimientos eran torpes debido al temor. Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y seguidamente desplegó la carta que estaba doblada ya en cuatro partes. Sólo para comprender el dolor que abarcaba el alma de Brainy en ése momento...

"Sé que en tu corazón no abarca otro sentimiento alguno que el desconcierto amada, que no hay forma de explicar lo que sucede aquí. Que esté comunicándome contigo mediante una carta en lugar de hacerlo personalmente, cuando no hay adoración mayor para mi que disfrutar de tu presencia. Y es que... simplemente no volveré a verte... "

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron por la sorpresa, el miedo creció más que nunca en su corazón, si algo llegara a pasarle a Brainy jamás se lo perdonaría.

"La distancia no me lo permite, si, me he marchado amada, lejos, muy lejos de ti, de donde no me es permitido volver."

"**_No! No puede ser! Él no pudo haberse marchado de este mundo!"_** la desesperación se apoderó de la pequeña niña, aún antes de seguir leyendo... y es que esa carta parecía ser de despedida.

**-------------------------------**

Arnold se hallaba totalmente sumergido en su lectura...

"Oh! Cruel destino! Como es posible que después de haber confesado mis sentimientos finalmente a mi amado él haya preferido ignorarlos? Acaso esa fue la forma de evadirlos? De escapar a darme una respuesta?..."

"**Claro que no Helga, a lo que tu denominas evasión no fue más que una gran confusión en mi corazón.."** exclamó nostálgicamente Arnold, imaginándose estar en la habitación de Helga junto a ella. Aquella triste y larga noche en la que esas dolorosas palabras fueron pasmadas en la hoja por el pulso nervioso y, seguramente, tembloroso de su amada debido a las lágrimas y a la casi imposible evasión de un sin fin de suspiros deplorables.

"... No esperaba que me correspondieras pues sé que no es así, pero..."

"**Qué equivocada estabas..."**

"...es que acaso no merecía yo saber la verdad de tus labios?

Después de tantos años de amor incondicional? Era mucho pedir?"

"**Por supuesto que no era mucho pedir! Sólo que... merecías saber la verdad, la que yo aún, en esos momentos, no tenía preparada para ti.."**

"...Por supuesto, como no lo pensé antes? Estamos hablando de Arnold, el señor considerado que se preocupa por todas las personas que lo rodean, quién jamás haría daño..."

"**Oh no, por favor dime que no creíste que yo te consideraba tan solo una persona más, dime que no es así..."**

"...es por eso que prefirió hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido,

para evitarme el amargo sabor del rechazo,

para no lastimarme. Pero..."

"**Por favor, no!"** exclamó Arnold con dolor **"Sólo estaba confundido! Porqué jamás pensaste en esa posibilidad? Porque?"**

"...irónicamente... eso no hace más que enamorarme

y enamorarme más cada día..."

"**Porque? Porque tan grande era tu amor por mi que pudiste creer comprenderme, más no comprenderte a ti misma, más no quererte un poco más a ti misma y creer en la existencia de alguien en el mundo que te quería? Porque esas posiciones? Porque yo en la gloria y tu bajo tierra? No lo entiendo..."**

"...ese será mi destino y mi condena... por fingir ser alguien que no soy?

Por llevar puesta ésta mascara tantos años?"

"**Porque? Porque tan baja autoestima? Porque adherirte a la idea de que todo los obstáculos que se interpusieron en tu vida eran merecidos? Como un castigo? Porque no luchar por superar esos obstáculos? Porque condenarte a ti misma de esa forma?"** Arnold aún no lo comprendía, porque era merecedor de ese amor, de ese amor que Helga era capaz de darle a él más no a si misma?. Porque idolatrarlo de esa forma mientras a ella se hundía más y más?.

Entonces lo comprendió, era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo con él en ése momento. Luego de leer y de conocer la vida de Helga tras su máscara, creyó firmemente no merecer tanto amor por ser una persona tan corriente, más sin embargo Helga merecía ser tratada como el ser mas maravilloso sobre la faz de la Tierra. Esa sensación de valorar a esa personita especial por sobre todas las cosas y mucho más arriba que por el bien propio, aquello no tenía otra denominación más que amor... definitivamente. Lo próximo a leer aclararía finalmente bastantes dudas del Cabeza de Balón...

"Dios, sé que no lo merezco, pero... sólo quiero pedirte un deseo, un único deseo...

por favor... haz que Arnold desaparezca de mi corazón, que se marche y no vuelva... "

Los ojos de Arnold se ensancharon por la sorpresa, acaso fue tanto su dolor que prefirió echar todo por la borda? Tan desesperada estaba por olvidarlo que haría perder el valor de todos esos años de amor incondicional? **"Pero!"** Arnold pareció darse cuenta de algo en ese momento, una pequeña sonrisa abarcó su rostro. **"Tan solo fue un deseo! Helga deseaba olvidarse de mi por creer que no era correspondida! Con desearlo no puede olvidarlo todo así de fácil! Porqué Dios iba a querer que desapareciera del corazoncito, de un ángel como ella, su amor verdadero?"** Los ojos de Arnold brillaban frente al descubrimiento, creyó firmemente que todo estaba ya arreglado, que ya no había confusión en su corazón.. Pero lamentablemente aún no había finalizado de leer el diario, si bien faltaban muy pocas líneas, éstas eran de suma importancia ya que marcaban el momento exacto en que Helga dejó de pretender sentir amor por él, el momento en que su corazón ya no pudo inspirar más poemas hacia su amado...

"... y dame una oportunidad de ser amada por alguien y te juro que a ese alguien lo haré inmensamente feliz, sólo viviré para él!"

"**Brainy..."**

**-------------------------------**

"Me encuentro en Inglaterra, por razones de trabajo de mi papa, todos nos mudamos aquí."

"**Estúpido Brainy melodramático!"** exclamó una enfadada Helga al momento en que la hoja sufría una pequeña grieta debido a las uñas de la niña. **"Cómo pudiste asustarme de esta forma!"**

"Sé que como tu novio debí de avisarte con anticipación, pero es que simplemente no pude...

y no creas que no lo hice porque ya no te amo, mi corazón sigue palpitando por ti como el primer día, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo, razón principal por la que te deje en libertad de esta forma.."

"**Brainy tonto!"** las lágrimas eran derrochadas lentamente sobre las palabras de Brainy **"Snif, te marchaste, me abandonaste... porqué? Que es lo que hice mal?"**

"Sé que no entiendes las razones por la que lo hice, pero debes comprenderme si me marché, por mi bien he de dejar de quererte, y ambos debemos de olvidar. Para que fingir cariño que no me has de dar?

Tomaste de mi mano mientras por dentro yo lloraba, aunque haya sido toda una mentira me hiciste sentir vivo, cada vez que decías que lo sentías yo sentía que eras todo para mi. Y yo te estaba amando mientras mentías, y yo... era consciente de ello."

Helga se sorprendió, una gran culpa comenzaba a abarcar su ser. **"Brainy siempre lo supo todo, mis actuaciones no cegaban sus ojos.."** y es que en verdad no había notado el sufrimiento de Brainy, inconscientemente había intentado engañarlo todo este tiempo, cuando no podía engañarse a sí misma de que ese sentimiento por Brainy que tanto deseaba que creciera jamás lo haría, pues el sentimiento que la unía a Arnold era demasiado fuerte como para ello** "...lo siento tanto..."**

"Pero no, no es necesario que lo entienda, la razón y el corazón no se llevan bien. No te esfuerces, no me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad por mucho que eso duela. Entiendo que en estos momentos quieras hablar, sé que necesitarás saber de mi algunas veces y así será.

Créeme que, a pesar de todo, me siento feliz de haber sido tu punto de apoyo amada, de haberte rescatado de esa depresión en la que habías decaído por Arnold, todo producto de tan solo una confusión."

"**Por favor no..."** suplicaba desconsoladamente Helga, sin saberlo se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su compañía, al no sentirse sola nunca más. **"Ahora lo entiendo, fui una total egoísta, quise quedarme contigo para sentirme segura y no tuve en cuenta lo mucho que tu sufrías por mis actos, el no recibir el mismo tipo de cariño que tu me estabas dando..."**

"Pero ya es tiempo de terminar, debes de soltar mi mano por favor, entiende que debía irme, si jamás sentiste este amor ya no hay nada más que decir. Por favor no me detengas. Mi vida, no vale la pena seguir así."

"**No, no lo valía, esta relación nunca nos llevaría a ningún lado, verdad? Los sentimientos en nuestros corazones definitivamente continuarían su rumbo, creciendo hasta el límite en que ya no pudiéramos soportarlo pero... jamás cambiarlos... jamás dirigirlos hacia otra persona, a la que según nuestro criterio sería la indicada... sólo haciéndonos más daño..."** Notablemente más calmada Helga limpió sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano** "Phoebe tenía razón, no podemos elegir a quien amar, sólo sentirnos afortunados de haber sentido palpitar éste sentimiento en nuestro pecho, junto al corazón."**

"Hay en tu vida y en la mía otra vida, el amor de verdad. He sabido en un instante que lo nuestro se acabó y comprende que lo más importante es el verdadero amor, recuérdalo. Suerte en tu vida.

Con cariño, tu amigo Brainy."

"**Amigo..." **Helga sonrió, todo ese tiempo estuvo engañándose a sí misma, pretendiendo amar a quien la amaba, siendo éste conocedor de sus intenciones. Brainy era consciente de todo, absolutamente de todo, de que ella jamás lo amaría como deseaba y del mutuo sentimiento entre su amada y Arnold. Un lazo fuerte imposible de romper. Cuan persona más maravillosa, a pesar de ser consciente de todo aquello, estuvo junto a ella, para acompañarla y hacerla sentir amada. Helga dejó de sonreír al descubrir algo..

"**Pero no lo entiendo... porque, si sabía todo desde el principio, se dispuso a ser mi novio? Si sabía que no iba a poder amarlo como él quería?"** Helga no podía entenderlo, cuales fueron las principales intenciones de Brainy?. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente **"Brainy es demasiado bueno, no puedo creer que haya siquiera imaginado al pobre chico formulando un plan. Lo único que puede dar es amor y comprensión, su arma más letal son los abrazos de osos que da. Jaja!"**

Pero esa afirmación duró tan sólo unos segundos, hasta que sus azules ojos se posaron en la última línea escrita por su amigo.

" Pta: como regalo de despedida le mandé a Arnold nuestros diarios íntimos, espero que no te moleste.!"

"**CÓMO!"** Helga explotó y prácticamente saltó al cesto de basura de su casa, allí había depositado, la noche anterior, una caja con pertenencias personales relacionadas con cierta cabeza de balón. Luego de haberlo meditado mucho, Helga creyó que si su novio descubría que seguía conservando algunas de esas cosas no sería una experiencia agradable. Por lo que optó por arrojarlas a la basura. La escultura con la imagen de su amado, el relicario, los tomos de poesías, y... su diario? Para mala suerte de la niña, éste último no se hallaba donde debía de estar.

"**Maldito zopenco! Como pudiste!"** sin esperar un solo segundo, y sin tomarse la delicadeza de depositar el cesto de basura en el suelo pues este se cayó dejando una basural sobre la calle, comenzó a correr con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían en dirección hacia la casa de Arnold.

En su mente divagaba aún el recuerdo del día en que Brainy le había confesado que había dedicado, prácticamente, todo su diario a la vida de ella. Recordaba lo avergonzado que estaba el chico de que ella creyera que era un lunático obsesivo por haber hecho aquello, pero que a ella prácticamente la fascinó, no recordaba haberse sentido tan encantada como lo fue en ese momento. Pues ella misma había hecho lo mismo con el suyo aunque en dedicación a Arnold. Si bien en ese momento la idea le encantó, la misma ahora la horrorizaba. Ese mismo diario del que le habló estaba ahora a prácticamente centímetros de las manos de Arnold.

"**Yo cumplí con mi parte de la promesa! En que momento se le ocurrió hacerme algo así!"**.

Como pudo observó el reloj de su muñeca, eran cerca de las 7:10. Si mal no recordaba, Arnold no se despertaba hasta las 7:30, aún tenía tiempo de llegar hasta su casa, buscar los diarios y destruirlos antes de que Arnold siquiera se enterara de que le habían enviado correspondencia. Definitivamente no iba a colocar a la luz pública todo la intimidad de prácticamente toda su vida. Y es que ese diario comenzó a escribirlo el día en que conoció a Arnold. No era una simple coincidencia, sólo que sentía vivir una vida tan plena desde que lo conoció que no pudo evitar escribir todas las aventuras y desventuras de su amado. Había escuchado la idea de escribir un diario personal con anterioridad, pero sólo hasta el día en que se enamoró sintió la verdadera necesidad de hacerlo, pues desde ése día tenía un verdadero motivo que la inspiraba.

/End Flashback/

Y allí estaba, sintiendo que la vida se le iba en cada respiración de su agitada carrera. Nada en el mundo le haría cambiar de opinión, no se había prácticamente desvivido en los últimos años tratando de ocultar todos sus secretos para que ahora Brainy viniera y, porque se le dio la regalada gana, le revelara todos ellos justamente a Arnold. Por más importante que haya resultado ser Brainy en su vida, nada le daba ese derecho. Bueno... quizás si pero... porque le importaba tanto eso ahora? Porque no quería siquiera imaginar la reacción que tendría su amado al descubrir todos ellos, que ella siempre lo amo y lo seguía amando, y además que Brainy la había abandonado. No! Evitaría a toda costa que eso sucediera! Todavía le quedaba mucho de orgullo y pretendía continuar teniéndolo.

Algo de humedad comenzó a abrumarla. Nuevamente, la lluvia, últimamente la misma había acompañado a Helga en todos sus momentos de inestabilidad, como ahora lo era la desesperación. Las gotas poco a poco comenzaron a humedecer su camino.

"**Rayos!"** finalmente Helga había llegado a la casa de huéspedes y, por lógica, se había dirigido directamente a la entrada de la misma, su intuición le había dicho que lo más seguro es que los diarios aún se encontraran allí, donde supuestamente Brainy debió de haberlos dejado pero, para su mala suerte, no estaban.

"Quizás el cartero aún no ha venido a dejar el paquete, aún es demasiado temprano." Quiso creer Helga, pero el viento atrajo hasta sus pies algo que le era familiar y, por lo tanto, lo tomó entre sus manos. "Ha! Es mi separador, el que utilizaba en mi diario íntimo!".

Eso sólo quería decir una cosa, definitivamente los diarios ya habían estado rondando por la casa y, si no se hallaban en la puerta o en el buzón del correo, sólo podían estar en un solo lugar. Helga miró hacia arriba, directamente a la ventana de la habitación de su amado, la cual estaba totalmente a oscuras, además de que el cielo no proporcionaba luz debido a las nubes de la lluvia, lo estaba también porque aún no habían encendido las luces, al parecer nadie en la casa de huéspedes había despertado aún. Observó nuevamente su reloj.

"**Las 7:20..."** Helga pasó saliva, ya las gotas de agua escurrían por sus largos cabellos rubios. "... tranquila Helga, ésta no es la primera vez que lo haces." Poco a poco comenzó a subir por las escaleras de incendio de la casa, la que daban hasta la habitación de Arnold. No tenía mucho tiempo así que decidió dirigirse directamente hacia donde su amado se encontraba, debía de asegurarse de la distancia que había entre él y su diario íntimo.

Al llegar al techo resbaló un poco, la lluvia le dificultaba la tarea. Y al apoyar sus manos sobre los vidrios para observar el panorama un rayo ensordecedor cayó a sus espaldas, dándole justo la luz necesaria para observar el interior del cuarto. Sólo fue un par de segundos, lo único que atinó a ver fue que no había movimiento alguno y la presencia de un pequeño paquete sin abrir sobre la mesa de luz del niño. La niña observó un poco hacia sus lados, cerciorándose de que nadie la viera, y levantó fácilmente uno de los vidrios que servían como techo. Se deslizo por esa pequeña entrada y se dejó caer sobre el sillón del lugar tratando de hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Con ojos bien atentos se levantó del lugar y comenzó a acercarse hacia la mesita de luz que había visto con anterioridad. No se escuchaba ruido alguno y la poca luz del lugar no le permitía ver con detalles lo que la rodeaba, pero un pequeño rayo de luz le permitió ver lo que parecía ser un pequeño bulto en la cama de su amado, justo al lado de la mesita, seguramente sería el dueño de la misma que aún seguía durmiendo. Razón por la cual, aún con más cuidado, Helga terminó de acercarse sigilosamente hacia el objeto sólo para darse cuenta que, al tocarlo, éste estaba abierto y no cerrado como creía y que, además, su interior estaba vacío.

"Que rayos...!" Helga no pudo terminar de maldecirse a sí misma cuando una luz que cubría prácticamente toda la habitación la cegó y la congeló por un momento.

"**Buscabas esto? Helga?"** Helga volteó a ver a quien se dirigía a ella. Sólo para espantarse al darse cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Arnold. El cual se hallaba con una de sus manos sobre el interruptor de la luz y en la otra el diario que le estaba señalando, el diario íntimo de Helga.

La niña aún no podía creerlo, quiso creer que se trataba de una pesadilla, de reojo pudo ver que el supuesto bulto que pretendía ser el ángel durmiente que se hallaba en la cama de Arnold era tan solo eso, un bulto hecho con las propias sabanas y frazadas que conformaban la cama.

"**Arnoldo! Jaja!"** exclamó Helga con una sonrisita nerviosa tratando de simular que nada sucedía allí, que Arnold no estaba viendo a una niña completamente empapada en su habitación a esas horas de la mañana. Y menos aún que la misma se había escabullido por la ventana teniendo en cuenta la terrible tormenta que se estaba desatando afuera. **"Ya despertaste! Que madrugador!"**.

La niña cayó precipitosamente al ver el rostro de seriedad del niño, dándose cuenta recién hasta ahora que el mismo no llevaba puesto su pijama y que se encontraba con su tradicional camisa al revés, su sweater y sus pantalones de siempre, ni que decir de su calzado. **"N-no dormiste en t-toda la noche, verdad?"** temió preguntar. Arnold se acercó un poco a ella y, por primera vez, Helga sintió miedo de él.

"**No, no lo hice, estuve muy ocupado desde anoche..."** sus miradas se chocaron **"... desde que recibí estos diarios."** Lo tan temido por Helga se estaba haciendo realidad.

"**Y-y e-estuviste leyéndolos toda la noche, no es así?"** En otras circunstancias Helga se habría golpeado a sí misma por hacer preguntas tan obvias, que se respondían por sí mismas, pero la verdad es que la tensión del momento le hacía imposible reaccionar de otra forma.

"**Estás en lo cierto."** Esta vez fueron dos los rayos ensordecedores que cayeron sobre la ciudad, dando un ambiente de terror a la escena.

Helga quedó paralizada, ya todo estaba perdido, ya no había secretos entre ellos, ni sus anécdotas ni sus poemas, Arnold sabía ahora tanto o más de ella de lo que ella sabía de él. Se sentía desnuda, ya todo era sabido para él, no podía actuar pues él sabría que lo estaba haciendo, no podría pretender estar enfadada ú ofendida pues él estaba consciente de que ése no era su verdadero yo. Que podía hacer ahora? Qué? Sin querer, por un intento desinhibido por salvarse a si misma, se había dirigido directamente a la boca del lobo.

Arnold estaba allí, frente a ella sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, una mirada sin lugar a dudas reprochadora. La seriedad de sus ojos lo hacía ver como un niño mayor y el miedo que abarcaba el rostro de la niña la hacía ver a ella indefensa. Sentía como si hubiera cometido una travesura y fuera su padre el que estaba frente a ella, listo para darle un sermón y, quizás, hasta un castigo.

Helga miró de reojo a sus espaldas, allí estaba la puerta, sólo debía echarse a correr y escapar de allí, no sería tan difícil. Arnold previó esta acción y la sujeto cuando ésta colocó las manos sobre la manija, lista para girar de ella y huir.

"**Qué crees que estás haciendo!"** exclamó Arnold luchando contra ella para que no abriera la puerta.

"**Es evidente que quiero largarme de aquí!"** respondió Helga luchando también, pero lamentablemente sus fuerzas no eran precisamente las mejores. Los últimos acontecimientos había terminado por agotarla, inoportunamente.

"**Últimamente se te ha dado la mala costumbre de huir de mi! Crees que así vas a solucionar todos tus problemas? Huyendo cobardemente? Desde cuando Helga G. Pataki es una gallina?"** finalmente el ganador resultó ser Arnold, éste logró apartar a Helga de la puerta y tomar control sobre ella.

"**Es fácil para ti decirlo..."** fue lo único que logró susurrar la niña sin que el cabeza de balón la escuchara.

"**Qué sucede?"** preguntó Arnold, la forma en que le había ganado a Helga había sido demasiado fácil, al parecer la niña se sentía débil **"Donde está la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores? No van a ayudarte esta vez?"**. El niño pretendía burlarse, no quitaba la mirada de encima de Helga, la cual tenía su cabeza agachada y con sus ojos fuertemente apretados, al igual que lo estaban sus nudillos. Fugazmente observó a Arnold, y sentía que su mirada la desarmaba.

"**Deja de mirarme así!"** gritó Helga tratando de taparse el rostro con sus manos, cielos! se sentía tan desnuda frente a él, no quería siquiera imaginar los pensamientos que atravesaban por la Cabeza de Balón, sentía mucha vergüenza, demasiada. **"No lo soporto!"**

"**Porque?"** interrogó Arnold con sus manos en las muñecas de ella. **"Porque no puedes soportar la idea de que ya no me engañas?"** Helga quiso forcejear, no quería escucharlo **"Porque ya sé todos tus secretos? Porque sé todo lo que hiciste por mi? Todo lo que tú me negaste a saber!"** las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos **"Mi gorra, tu moño rosa, el carro alegórico, la obra de Romeo y Julieta, el milagro de Navidad, la poción de desamor, los celos por Ruth... por Summer... por Lila?"**

Helga no podía seguir soportándolo, toda su vida, toda, todos sus secretos, sus acciones y hasta sus pensamientos más profundos estaban descriptos en ambos diarios. Arnold lo sabía todo, todo lo que mencionaba...

"**Que me dices de ellas Cecile?"** la vos delatadora del niño devastó a Helga, el corazón de ella pareció dar un salto, un salto para evitar caer en la agotadora carrera que estaba llevando a cabo. Es que acaso Arnold se estaba burlando de ella? De todos los disparates que había hecho tan solo por él? Se estaba burlando de su nefasta existencia? Porque su tono así lo demostraba...

Arnold sentía poder sobre la niña que tenía acorralada, ya no habían secretos entre ellos, ahora la conocía tan bien que podía decir a ciencia cierta que todavía lo amaba, si, tenía muchas razones para creer aquello, además del duro hecho de que ya no tenía novio, pues este la había dejado. No pudo seguir pensándolo pues una mano iba directamente hacia su rostro y apenas si pudo detenerla.

Helga quiso golpearlo, jamás había sentido tanto rencor por la persona que decía amar. Ese maravilloso ser de cabellos dorados y encantadora vos se estaba burlando de ella! Jamás creyó que de todas las personas él fuera a comportarse así! Ahora más que nunca hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas no haber escrito un diario! Pues podía desmentir todo lo escrito por Brainy en su diario personal, pero no lo hecho por puño y letra de ella misma. No había escapatoria alguna a aquella mirada que la desnudaba por completo, no había donde esconderse ni a donde huir, pues no importaba cuanto corriera porque el tiempo no iba a regresar, no importaba cuanto gritara y pataleara suplicando porque nada borraría de la memoria de su amado lo recién descubierto. Lágrimas de rencor comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta, donde se hallaba apoyada, con sus puños y se deslizo por la misma para finalmente dejarse caer hasta que el frío suelo retuviera su frágil cuerpo.

Arnold observó como su amada parecía perder fuerza repentinamente, ese gesto lo demostraba, Helga, finalmente, se había rendido. Lo que tanto había anhelado Arnold que su amada hiciera, pero no lo único ni lo primordial. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de su amada. Ésta tenía arrimadas fuertemente sus piernas contra su pecho, con el espacio suficiente para esconder su rostro en ellas. Ya, sin escrúpulos, se permitía llorar deliberadamente, incluso dejando escapar pequeños gemidos que partirían el alma de cualquiera. La rabia que recorría sus venas la hacía temblar ligeramente, todo esto sucedía frente a la mirada atónita del Cabeza de Balón y Helga, nisiquiera, intentaba hacer algo para disimular un poco su desesperación por dejar de sentir esa vergüenza que la abrumaba y la consumía por dentro. La personalidad detrás de la cual se escondía para evitar salir lastimada había sido quebrantada, había sido quebrantada en tantos diminutos pedacitos que la tarea de unirlos nuevamente resultaría imposible.

"**Porque lloras?" **atinó a preguntar el niño. Al parecer no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar en ese momento, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no había otra persona en el mundo que mereciera menos sufrir que Helga. Ella no merecía derrochar ni una lágrima más, tantos años de sufrimiento sólo merecían el comienzo de una felicidad eterna, la que él estaba dispuesto a darle.

"**Tt-te odio! Snif snif! Te odio como jamás creí odiar a alguien en mi vida!"** fue la dura respuesta de Helga sin siquiera mirarlo, tapando con sus manos su rostro y, a la vez, tratando de evitar inútilmente que las lágrimas escaparan de las mismas, como si el liquido no tuviera su ruta libre.

"**No, no lo haces!"** Arnold la tomó por los hombros y, sin mucho esfuerzo, logró apartarla del pequeño caparazón que había formado con su cuerpo y en el cual estaba escondida. El rostro que quedó frente a él lo dejó sin palabras, era tan desolador, esos hermosos ojos azules estaban ahogados por las lágrimas y ligeramente hinchados, sus labios rosas temblaban tratando de ahogar los gemidos de su dueña, y el rostro enmarcado por las lágrimas acompañado de la humedad del mismo, de su cabello y de todo el cuerpo, debido a la lluvia, la hacían ver como un pequeño ser abandonado. Quien creía poder ver a Helga G. Pataki así alguna vez? Él si, por primera vez estaba viendo a la verdadera Helga frente a sí. A esa niña soñadora que se inspiraba en escribir poemas revelando la pureza de su alma, tan intensa para realizar un sin fin de cosas por sus creencias y a aquella niña tan frágil, como la que estaba viendo ahora, que al ver que habían destruido su única protección, su único refugio cree firmemente que se aprovecharan de su debilidad para herirla. Tan apasionada, tan intensa, tan... única, sólo bastaba mirarla para enamorarse más y más cada día. Arnold lo sabía, si bien hace poco había descubierto su amor por ella, el mismo había crecido desmesuradamente, a tal punto de no poder controlarlo. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar esa situación pues el solo roce de sus propias manos en los brazos de la niña lo descontrolaba. **"No me odias... es más! Me amas! jamás dejaste de amarme!"**

Ésa afirmación dejó helada a Helga sin saber que hacer o siquiera decir. Debería de tratar de esconder el último secreto que le quedaba? La única confesión que no se hallaba en los diarios? O debería de dejárselo saber para que la dejara en paz? Total, ya todo estaba perdido... optó por quedarse en silencio, dejando que sea él quien decidiera que creer.

Arnold notó ésta reacción, debía de influirle confianza a su amada, sin proponérselo su mano tomó vida propia.

"**Y-y yo..."** tomó la mejilla de su amada con la palma de su amada, elevando su mirar para fijar sus ojos en ella. Recibiendo una fría mirada por parte de ella. **"..también te amo..."**.

"**Ja!" **para sorpresa de Arnold Helga tomó fuerzas de donde pudo para colocarse de pie y alejarse del contacto con el rubio. **"Ahora!..."** El tono sarcástico era palpable en el aire. **"Ahora dices que me amas! Ahora que no queda nada te mueres de amor por mi! Ahora... después... después..."** y volvió a quebrar en llanto. A Arnold jamás le había dolido tanto una mirada como la que estaba recibiendo de ella ahora. **"...después que te lloraba a ríos, después de lo que yo he sufrido!"**

"**Helga por favor!"** Arnold también se colocó de pie e intentó acercársele, pero Helga lo evitaba a toda costa. **"Sólo estaba confundido...-"**

"**Confundido?"** el tono hiriente de Helga era sin lugar a dudas real, tan real como si una espada atravesara un corazón sin piedad alguna. **"Pues bien! Entonces así como ahora me amas, ahora por fin! ahora sabrás lo que me hiciste vivir!"** Helga había dictado su sentencia, esa condena a la que había sido sometida ella durante tantos años sólo por esconderse tras una mascara de niña fría.

"**No!"** suplicó Arnold finalmente llegando hasta ella **"No podría soportarlo, por favor!"**

"**No es mi culpa el que estés confundido!"** Helga estaba siendo dura, pero estaba actuando, como siempre lo hacía, en un intento desesperado por dejar de sentir ese vacío en su interior se había sujetado fuertemente de lo primero que ocurriera. Pero todo era mentira, sus palabras lo eran, como iba ella a querer que su amado sufriera lo mismo que ella sufrió por tantos años? Cómo? Si lo que él decía era cierto? Cómo? Si ese sentimiento todavía la abrumaba, si todavía lo amaba...

"**Me vas a decir que tu nunca te sentiste confundida?"** preguntó Arnold. **"Acaso no pensaste más de una vez en la posibilidad de amarme o no cuando recién nos conocimos?"**

"**Y cómo querías que me aclarara si aún era demasiado joven como para entender lo que sentía?"** se quiso defender Helga tratando de mantener su carácter fuerte.

"**No hay edad para confundirse Helga, ya no me siento confundido, sé que te amo así como también sé que te equivocas al creer que tú ya no me amas."** Ya ahora se encontraban frente a frente, a poca distancia.

"**Yo-!"** quiso replicar Helga pero se vio interrumpida por Arnold al tomarla desprevenida por la mano.

"**No me importa cuantas veces quieras negármelo Helga, quizás no lo escuche de tus labios pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar que me lo dice todo sin hablar."**

Sus ojos se hallaban conectados, hundiéndose cada uno en la profundidad del otro. Helga no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, su ángel de cabello dorados estaba recitándole esas hermosas palabras a ella, ciertamente estaba encantándola.

"**Aunque me des vuelta la cara, aunque ya no llores más por mi, siempre habrá algo de mi en tu alma porque habrá algo de mi en tus sueños." ** Tomó aire para respirar con un destello de suplica en sus rasgos **"Porque todavía hay algo de mi en tu corazón..."** la mirada de Arnold era tan intensa para Helga, se sentía en un sueño, uno de sus tantos sueños en los que su amado finalmente confesaba su amor por ella, pero esto... era real. La niña estaba hipnotizada por sus palabras, las cuales le resultaban también tan reales. **"Aunque se hayan apagado las ganas de seguir amándome..."**

"Si, me había cansado de amarlo, de dar amor sin recibirlo, pero inconscientemente y sin poder evitarlo seguí amándolo a pesar de todo."

"**Aunque el tiempo borre la ilusión..."**

"Ya no importaba todas las fantasías que tuviera en la que mi amado finalmente me correspondía, éstas fueron perdiendo fuerzas con el paso de los años, aunque no lo haya hecho de la misma forma mi amor por él."

"**Nadie puede cambiar el pasado..."** a cada palabra un paso más lo acercaba a su amada **"... la memoria..."** hasta quedar a tan solo centímetros de su rostro **"... y la emoción."** Susurró sintiéndose débil por la cercanía de su amada. El anhelo de probar esos labios, su desesperación por hacerlo.

Helga tan solo lo veía venir, no hacía nada por detenerlo pues estaba paralizada. Ya los alientos de cada uno acariciaban el rostro del otro. Sus ojos se entornaban y se cerraban dispuestos a sólo sentir el dulce contacto, el dulce contacto que aclararía todas las dudas de ambos sin necesidad de palabras, sólo entendiendo lo que sus corazones le transmitían. Pero... repentinamente Helga abrió grandes sus ojos.

"**NO!" **exclamó la niña apartando no muy delicadamente a Arnold de ella y comenzando a caminar una vez más por la habitación. **"Esto no puede ser!"**

"**Qué sucede?"** preguntó desconcertado Arnold, ella deseaba tanto aquel beso como él, porque la duda?

"**No quieras sobrepasarte conmigo Arnoldo!"** gritó ella sintiéndose ofendida y señalándolo **"Tengo novio, recuerdas?"**

"**Jaja!"** se rió, sin querer, Arnold **"Brainy? El se fue Helga!"**

"**Pero eso no quiere decir que nuestra relación se halla acabado!"** respondió indignada Helga. No importara lo que dijera Brainy en su carta, ella seguiría siendo su novia y esperaría pacientemente por el día en que él volviera, porque todo aquello había sido una locura, un error del momento, sabía que Brainy lo pensaría mejor, si, recapacitaría y volvería, al menos eso era lo que deseaba que sucediera.

"**Claro que si! Brainy rompió contigo al irse de esa forma!"** exclamó Arnold, sintiendo todavía los celos arder por dentro. Helga iba a replicar ante eso pero... **"Y así como él rompió su promesa tu también debes de romper la que le hiciste a él." **Helga parpadeó, quiso negar aquello, pero no lo hizo. De nada valía hacerlo, Arnold ya sabía lo de las promesas, el diario suyo junto al de Brainy lo decían claramente en las palabras plasmadas en sus hojas.

"**No es lo que parece..."** fue lo único que atinó a decir nerviosa la niña.

"**Si lo es."** Respondió firmemente Arnold **"Sé que al principio todo fue un chantaje, Brainy quiso retenerte a su lado a cambio de no confesarme los secretos de prácticamente toda tu vida. Pero... después todo se volvió muy real, demasiado real. Pues ese había sido el deseo que le pediste al cielo en aquella ocasión, todo parecía indicar que Brainy era esa personita especial por la que estabas esperando y que, según tú, iba a reemplazar el sentimiento que sentías por mi en tu corazón."** Helga agachó su cabeza notablemente afectada por lo que su amado decía **"Creíste firmemente que podrías enamorarte de Brainy, viste todas las maravillosas cosas que podía darte, su amor, su comprensión... eso que, también creíste, yo no podría darte. Y es por eso que te aferraste a él, te sentiste dichosa de sentirte amada de esa forma, te sentiste protegida, porque, aunque me duela admitirlo, Brainy supo demostrártelo pero yo no. Y finalmente te sentiste en deuda con él, querías devolverle todo el amor que él te profesó durante tantos años, y ésa vez fuiste tú la que hiciste las promesas, aún a sabiendas de que yo te amaba de la misma forma en la que tú lo hacías."** Terminó por confirmar Arnold realmente serio **"Corrígeme si me equivoco."**

"**N-no"** negó Helga **"...todo lo que dijiste... es cierto."** Helga estaba confesándolo todo, como debió de hacerlo en un principio. **"Pero... una promesa... es una promesa."**

Arnold se sorprendió por éstas palabras **"D-de qué hablas?"**

"**Que nada ni nadie hará que rompa la promesa que le hice a Brainy..."** afirmó Helga **"...haré feliz a quién me entregó su amor incondicional por todos estos años, aún así sea tenga que seguir a Brainy hasta el fin del mundo."**

"**Es que acaso no lo entiendes!"** explotó Arnold para el asombro de Helga. **"Aún no entiendes las razones por las cuales Brainy actuó de esa forma?"**

Arnold aún sentía celos de Brainy pero... luego de haber leído el diario, había sacado sus propias conclusiones del comportamiento del niño, algo que Helga no había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir y, aún menos, de entender. Y podía sentirse agradecido de la decisión que había tomado.

"**Así como tu sombra era, escuchó el deseo que pediste y, por el amor que te tiene, quiso concedértelo al convertirse él mismo en tu salvador. Desde un principio su propósito fue ser tu compañero, pretendiendo ser tu novio, para apaciguar tu dolor, para consolarte de mis malos actos."** Arnold agachó su cabeza notablemente avergonzado, Brainy había sabido ser mucho más maduro que él, pues nunca dejó de lado por nada del mundo sus prioridades, Helga, el bienestar de ella y de su corazoncito. **"No quería verte hundida en el pozo de la depresión, inventó las mil y una distracciones para hacerte olvidar los malos momentos, el chantaje, hacerte rabiar en la primera cita, prefería mil veces verte enfadada a verte triste, las flores, el libro de poesía... todo era un granito de arena para verte sonreír. Pero... las cosas comenzaron a escaparse de sus manos."** Arnold permanecía impasible ante las confesiones, pero aún recordaba el gran arrepentimiento que recorrió su ser cuando descubrió todos los trazos marcados por el niño para dar con su objetivo y que él, injustamente, había clasificado como actos ofensivos, cuyo propósito era la de robar lo que era suyo. **"Tu comenzaste a depender de él, hiciste aquella promesa e incluso me rechazaste por él."**

Helga se sorprendió por aquello, estaba tan segura de que todas aquella cosas eran las que tanto deseaba Brainy, jamás vio su sufrimiento por esas acciones. Ciertamente estaba actuando, al igual que lo hacía ella, sin notarlo, ambos se estaban engañando mutuamente.

"**Intentó desesperadamente buscar una solución a todo aquello, lo que menos deseaba era que tu hicieras sacrificios por él sólo por agradecimiento, sólo por sentirte en deuda, cuando no lo amabas..." **la niña estaba paralizada, como es que jamás se dio cuenta de todo aquello, como no vio el sufrimiento por el que atravesaba Brainy? **"Sabía que si se iba así sin más, tu te sentirías culpable por ello, y es por eso que me entregó los diarios íntimos de ambos, para romper intencionalmente su promesa contigo y, por consiguiente, tu no tuvieras que cumplir con tu parte. Y, al mismo tiempo, arreglaría todo entre nosotros, pues la única forma de hacerlo era revelando esos secretos que tu tanto te negabas a confesarme. Y si bien sabía perfectamente que lo hacías por miedo a salir lastimada nuevamente... estaba seguro de que nada de eso ocurriría, confió plenamente en que yo haría bien las cosas esta vez."**

Al finalizar su relato, Arnold elevó su mirada para observar a su amada, sólo para apreciar el asombro dibujado en sus expresiones, junto a pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas acumulándose, una vez más, en sus azules ojos. Su debilidad la hizo sentarse en la cama de la habitación, sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de sus piernas manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo y su cabeza gacha, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo.

"**Al fin y al cabo siempre hice todo mal."** Se atrevió a murmurar Helga todavía en shock por lo recién descubierto. Sin notar que un peso se apoyaba a su lado, en la cama y que una suave tela comenzaba a recorrer su húmeda y fría espalda.

"**Desde siempre la intención de Brainy fue unirnos." **Exclamó Arnold ya al lado de Helga, tomó entre sus manos una manta de su cama y abrigó a Helga con ella. La colocó de tal modo que cubrió toda la espalda de la niña y, al envolverla, con los extremos de la misma aún en sus manos, la cerró sobre el pecho de ella, sin soltar la manta en ningún momento. Tiró un poco de la misma para acercar a su amada un poco más él. Un acto realmente dulce y delicado sin lugar a dudas. **"Toda la vida estuvo pensando en hacerlo, pero cuando vio tu desesperación aquella noche, se decidió finalmente por tomar el valor necesario para hacerlo, aún así tuviera que realizar sacrificio tras sacrificio para lograrlo."**

"**Siempre he sabido que el amor esta hecho de sacrificios por nuestro ser amado pero..."** la mirada de Helga derramó unas cuantas gotas **"... no estaba preparada para que alguien hiciera este tipo de sacrificios por mi."**

"**Nadie esta preparado para ello. Ahora puedes darte una ligera idea de cómo me sentí yo al descubrir los sacrificios que tú hiciste por mi."** Arnold susurró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Y Helga, sintió tan de cerca su aliento, que apenas si pudo darse cuenta de la cercanía de su amado cuando volteó a verlo.

Y lo vio, ese amor reflejado en sus ojos tan solo para ella, ese anhelo por su ser. Toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que la abrumaron a ella durante tantos años cuando lo veía. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca, lo que, en cierta forma, incomodó a la niña.

"**S-será mejor que me marche."** Exclamó Helga mientras se colocaba de pie, aún con la manta sobre sus hombros, y rompía el contacto visual con su amado. Ya todo se había aclarado, a excepción de la relación entre ellos de ahora en adelante, pero Helga no se sentía preparada para ello, la mezcla de sensaciones en su interior era inexplicable.

"**Cual es la prisa?"** preguntó juguetonamente Arnold mediante una sonrisa, era fascinante esa sensación de bienestar, esa sensación de ser firmemente correspondido. Pero lo que más disfrutaba en aquel momento, era la maravillosa capacidad de colocar nerviosa a su amada, a aquella que en otra oportunidad simplemente lo habría golpeado por tu atrevimiento y ahora siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo. **"Aún tengo una pequeña duda..."** Su tono era enigmático.

"**Cual?"** se animó a preguntar Helga quien, de espaldas al niño, mantenía su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, había optado por irse aún sin permiso del Cabeza de Balón, pero el tono utilizado por él llamó su atención.

"**Si te mataban los besos insaciables, fervorosos, ardientes que me dabas..."** Helga se sonrojó, esa era una de las tantas penosas confesiones escritas en su diario íntimo. Es verdad! Debía de quitarle ese diario, al fin y al cabo aún le pertenecía.

"**Haa!" **Ya no pudo continuar pensando en la forma de quitárselo pues una tibia mano había tomado de la suya salvajemente hasta tirar de ella, haciendo caer la manta que protegía sus hombros, y cuando su cuerpo caía hacia el suelo los brazos de Arnold la sostuvieron como si de una muñeca se tratara. Una hermosa muñeca a su parecer. Arnold era consciente de que Helga era unos centímetros más alta que él, por lo que se dispuso a dejarla caer entre sus brazos, recostada, para quedar él por encima de ella, tomando posesión de su cuerpo.

"**... como te sentirías si fuera yo quien te los diera?..." **Continuaba con su sonrisa, como un niño que estaba a punto de hacer una travesura. Helga no podía creerlo, estaba a la merced de su amado Arnold, tal y como ocurrió aquella noche, en la fiesta del Día de los inocentes, cuando bailaba con él momentos antes de ser tirada a la piscina. **"...y, más aún, si fueran robados?"**. Estando tan solo a milímetros de su boca vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de su amada, ese al cual él había marginado durante tantos años. **"No tienes porque sentir miedo Helga, no puedo ni quiero hacerte daño. Quiero enmendar todos mis errores pasados. Podrías confiar en mi?"**

No hubo oportunidad para respuestas. El niño acortó rápidamente la distancia entre sus labios, ahogando en su boca un pequeño gemido de sorpresa por parte de Helga. No hubo tiempo para siquiera apenas un roce antes de la unión, sólo una mirada, el contacto eléctrico de sus labios que recorría ahora hasta sus piernas y el palpitar de sus corazones aullando con silenciosa voz a unísono. Un apasionado beso se estaba llevando acabo, quizás no adecuado para tan solo un par de niños pero que importaba aquello? Quien se atreva a protestar que vea primero la cantidad de años que se espero por ese codiciado contacto. El anhelo y la ansiedad se plasmaban en cada caricia prodigada por la suave y delgada piel de seda que conformaban sus labios.

Arnold no podía entender como es que aún sostenía el peso de su amada entre sus brazos cuando ese beso comenzó a ser correspondido, cuando Helga devolvía esas caricias y aún menos cuando ésta colocó sus brazos rodeando el cuello del niño. Las rodillas del niño se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra, ya las fuerzas lo habían abandonado y se permitió abrazar a su amada de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía. Su desesperación fue disminuyendo con el paso de los segundos hasta finalmente saciarse y romper el sutil contacto. Se separaron escasos centímetros.

"**Te amo..." **susurró Arnold aún mareado por las nuevas sensaciones experimentadas.

"**... yo también... te amo."** A penas si pudo responder Helga, sintiéndose en un sueño. Pero como cuando Arnold advirtió del beso lo había hecho en plural otro beso le siguió al recién terminado, y habrían seguido siendo más si el toque de la puerta no los hubiera interrumpido.

**Toc! Toc! "Arnold! Esta todo bien ahí hombre pequeño? Me pareció escuchar algunos ruidos."** Era, sin lugar a dudas, el abuelo, quien al parecer se había despertado. Helga y Arnold se sonrieron mutuamente en complacencia, tratando de que Phil no los escuchara. Helga se separó de Arnold y se puso de pie.

"**A donde vas?"** susurró Arnold, pues el abuelo continuaba fuera de la puerta en el pasillo.

"**No esta bien que una niña esté en la habitación de un niño a éstas horas..."** respondió Helga aún sonrojada y mediante una sonrisa. **"... nos veremos después."**

Y comenzó a trepar de alguna manera las paredes para llegar hasta la pequeña ventanilla por la que había entrado, cuando sintió que alguien la seguía.

"**Arnold? Qué crees que estás haciendo?"** Arnold seguía cada uno de sus pasos, dispuesto a irse con ella si era necesario.

"**No creo que esté mal que un niño y una niña estén a estas horas en la calle, no?"** respondió con una sonrisa el Cabeza de Balón haciendo sonreír también a Helga, quien le siguió el juego.

"**Pero no por ello tienes que salir por el techo como un ladrón en tu propia casa."** Exclamó la niña viendo como Arnold, sin prestar atención a sus consejos, la alcanzó y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios femeninos.

"**Se hacen locuras por amor."** Afirmó encantando a Helga. Ésta terminó por salir y darle la mano a su amado para ayudarlo a él también. Soltaron una pequeña carcajada juguetonamente y comenzaron a bajar de la casa de huéspedes, mediante la escalera de incendios, y tomados de la mano.

Y en la habitación, un pequeño papel doblado quedo olvidado en la alfombra, un papel cuyas palabras no le parecían tan reales a Arnold como ahora...

"Hay amores que no se olvidan aunque el tiempo los deje atrás, aunque sin ellos la vida siga.

El amor, si es amor de verdad, no se puede olvidar.

Un sentimiento superficial que queda en el olvido tal fácilmente...

Éste no puede siquiera merecer llamarse en algún momento amor.

Ahora dime tu Arnold, cual es el nombre que merece llevar ese sentimiento que te profeso Helga por tantos años? Piénsalo...

Sé que encontraras en ti la respuesta y después...

sólo deja que sea tu corazón quien decida a donde ir. Suerte...

...Brainy."

"**Creo que sólo fue mi imaginación. Todavía ha de estar durmiendo."** Terminó por rendirse Phil mientras se daba la media vuelta para alejarse de la puerta de la habitación de su nieto. Con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

**-------------------------------**

**Meses después...**

"...No puedo terminar de explicar la infinita felicidad que estoy experimentando. Me encuentro al lado del amor de mi vida, sin complicaciones, sólo permitiéndonos el placer de vivir nuestro amor eterno. Jamás podré terminar de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi. Arnold también te lo agradece de todo corazón. Deseo con toda sinceridad que tú también te permitas sentir esta dicha allá en Inglaterra. Recuerda que siempre podrás contar con nosotros para lo que quieras. T.Q.M

tu amiga, Helga G. Pataki"

"Yo también." Sonrió Brainy para sus adentros doblando con cuidado el papel recién leído, carta de sus amigos de Hillwood. Donde todo estaba bien, donde el amor reinaba al igual que en Inglaterra.

La suave y cálida brisa de verano removía sus cabellos. Se encontraba a orillas de la playa sentado sobre la arena, sin lugar a dudas, su lugar predilecto desde su estancia allí. Aunque no era el único que pensaba aquello...

"**En qué piensas amor?"** unos brazos rodearon por su cuello desacomodando un poco sus lentes, sonrojándolo y provocándole una pequeña sonrisa soñadora.

"**En q-que al fin y al c-cabo..."** le respondió Brainy a la linda niña **"...t-todos tene-mos un lugar en el m-mundo, s-solo hay que saber e-esperar el momento de llegar."**

"**Te refieres a Inglaterra?"** se atrevió a preguntar su compañera.

"**N-no... a ti." **respondió Brainy complaciendo a Rosy, quien terminó por depositar un beso en los labios masculinos debido a la alegría que le provocaba esos cumplidos. Rápidamente se puso de pie y Brainy pudo admirarla mejor, ésta era de cabello rubio peinado en dos trenzas, de ojos color miel claro, poseía pequeñas gafas igual que él. Ella era tan apasionada, tan luchadora y alegre. Brainy sonreía complacido.

"**Jaja! Vamos amor! Hasta el molino, nuestro molino! Si?".** Brainy no dudo en acudir al deseo de su amada y correr de su mano hasta el molino que se divisaba a lo lejos, si, su molino, el de ambos, lugar en el cual le pidió ser su novia un día como hoy pero hace ya tres meses. Hoy era su aniversario número 3, sólo un par de meses después de haberse instalado en ese gran país se sintió finalmente en casa, en su hogar. Donde encontró a su amor verdadero, al que fielmente iba a corresponderle. A aquel cuyo corazón iba a palpitar con igual intensidad que el propio. Un amor en el cual los sacrificios no eran necesarios, pues los deseos de su amada eran igual de ansiados por él. Donde todo lo que la hacía feliz lo era igualmente para él.

"Porque este amor significa que preocuparte y ocuparte del otro no sea un esfuerzo y un sacrificio sino una hermosa sensación que te llena a ti por completo también. Saber que por siempre sería parte de su ser y su destino. Cierto era que buscaba, sin saberlo, alguien como ella que lo abrazara, pero jamás imaginó que allí estaba. La persona por que soñó y que finalmente encontró, supo que con ella podría hacerlo todo en esta vida, porque desde el momento en que la vio se dio cuenta que ya la amaba. "

Porque cada historia de amor tiene su principio y su final, sus conflictos y sus victorias, sus tiempos y sus espacios. Pero siempre predominará, por sobre todas las cosas, ese hermoso sentimiento, mayor que ninguno sin lugar a dudas.

"...Recuerda que lo más importante es el verdadero amor."

_**/FIN/**_

**-------------------------------**

Wow! 13 hojas! En mi vida me había entusiasmado tanto! Jaja!

Y? Que tal? Espero no haberlos defraudado con el final del fic! Muchisisisisisimas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron mi fic y que me alentaban a continuarlo. En verdad los quiero mucho! Nos veremos en la próxima y por favor! Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto mi final, si? Besos y cuídense mucho!


End file.
